I'm Only Me When I'm With You
by PrettyLittleBrunette
Summary: After conversation with Jeremy in the kitchen, Bonnie realizes she cares about him too, and she agrees for them to start dating. What happens when others start to show interest in Bonnie and she starts falling for them too? Will Beremy survive?Post-S02E10
1. Giving Him a Chance

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter One- Giving Him A Chance**

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have a million stories going on, but I just had to write this. My mind kept bugging me with ideas, so this is a new Bonnie/ Jeremy fic. It might have a bit of a Bonnie/Jeremy/ Damon plotline so yeah…I'm just thinking. **

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I sighed as I stared at the ceiling of my room, a frown playing on my lips. I was once again contemplating how stupid I had been to leave Jeremy just hanging there, and not let him kiss me. What was I thinking? He cared about me, him going into the tomb to get the moonstone proved that much, but how did I feel? Did I care about him too? I wasn't sure.

I felt happy when I was with him. I trusted him and I could talk to him about a lot of things that I wouldn't feel comfortable talking to other people about. That day in his room was so peaceful and warm and happy and just….really nice. I missed the feeling of something being really nice. I hadn't felt it for so long, and when I saw Jeremy I just felt really calm and at peace with myself. He made me feel happy and well, kind of normal and that was what I felt I needed right now what with Stefan being locked in the tomb with Katherine, and Elena going crazy with wanting to 'protect us'. My life was a jumble of supernatural mess.

I sighed again as I thought of Jeremy's warm brown eyes, and his shaggy chocolate colored hair and easy smile. He was easy to be around, and his presence was sort of comforting. I cared about him, I was sure of that, but I wasn't sure if I cared about him…in that way or not…

I ran a hand through my wavy brown hair and sat up, wiping my eyes. I wasn't getting any sleep tonight until I went and talked to Jeremy. I had to come to some sort of conclusion. Did I like him or did I not?

"_Don't act like this is one sided. Like…like I'm some kid that has some crush on his sister's friend," _

His voice rang through my mind, over and over again. Is that where I wanted to stand with him? Just my best friends little brother? Or did I feel something more towards him? Was I willing to give him up for some other girl? _Hell no. _The answer came to me fast and before I could stop it, a surge of jealousy passed through my body. I was confused, but I knew I needed to go talk to him.

I got up and out of bed, and slipped on some navy blue tracksuit bottoms and a light blue tank top. I picked up my cell phone, and ran a hand through my hair, looking at the cell phone's little lit up screen as I hurried down the stairs of my house. It was 11. Hopefully, he would still be awake.

I tiptoed past the living room, peering inside slowly. Dad was sleeping on the couch, in front of the TV. I edged past him and flicked it closed, before grabbing a blanket and covering him with it. I then hurried out of the front door, carefully closing the door behind me and making sure it didn't make a loud noise.

The drive to the Gilbert house was full of thoughts and contemplations. By the time I pulled up their driveway, I'd decided to give myself a chance to care about Jeremy and like him back. It wouldn't hurt anything to give it a try; I wasn't dating anyone.

I parked the car and walked over to the front door, noticing that almost all the lights in the Gilbert house were out. I knocked on the door, hoping for the best. I hoped that Jeremy would be the one to come to the door and not Elena, so when Jenna came to the door, looking sleepy and a little bored, I was surprised.

"Oh hey Bonnie. Elena's asleep," She informed me, wearily.

I nodded, "Um. Well, I was wondering if Jeremy was awake," I murmured, slowly and surely.

"Jer?" Aunt Jenna raised her eyebrow, looking confused but a little too tired to care.

I nodded again, gulping as I leaned against the side of the door.

"Well, he went up to sleep like 5 minutes ago. If you're lucky he might still be awake," She told me, holding open the door so I could edge by her. She closed it behind us, and then headed back to the living room.

I hurried up the stairs slowly walking past Elena's room as not to wake her up. I didn't need her questions now. I was glad that Jenna hadn't pressed as to why I needed Jeremy. Truthfully, even I didn't know. I just knew I had to make things right with him.

I stopped in front of his closed door and took a deep breath. I knocked slowly, trying not to make my knocks very loud. If he was asleep, I guess I could talk to him later. If I could ever get to sleep, that is. I waited for a couple of seconds and nobody came to the door. I was about to turn away when Jeremy opened the door, his iPod in his ears, shirtless.

He yanked the device out of his ears as he saw me and his beautiful brown eyes widened, "Bonnie?" He asked, hurrying to grab his shirt from on his bed. _Shame. _I thought, surprising myself. What the heck was I thinking?

I gulped and followed him into the room, "Er, Jer… I just wanted to talk," I informed him.

He slipped his shirt on and turned to me, "What about?" He asked, looking a little confused. Had he already forgotten the incident in the kitchen?

I sighed, "About today….this afternoon," I mumbled, feeling a little nervous.

Jeremy's brown eyes darkened, "Are you here to berate me more about locking Stefan in the tomb? You know it wasn't my fault; I had to try," He folded his arms across his chest.

I nodded, "I know, and I realize now that you were willing to risk your life to save me and for that I owe you," I informed him.

"You don't owe me; I'm not dead," Jeremy's expression softened, "And besides, Bonnie… I like you… I like you very much," He got closer to me.

I didn't say anything; I just looked into his chocolate colored pools of eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Let me do this," He whispered, stroking my cheek, and I knew what he was going to do. And I didn't want to stop him. This was the second time he tried to kiss me today or tonight or whatever, but this time I was going to let him.

I felt his lips come towards mine as if in slow motion, all pink and Jeremy like and inviting and then they covered mine, flooding me with a warm, happy feeling. I felt like he was healing all the pain I'd endured and filling me with a light so warm and bright, I felt I was flying.

I pulled back a few seconds later, a little breathless. Jeremy was looking at me with big brown eyes full of fascination, and I think my eyes mirrored the same. My cheeks became warm as his eyes scanned my face, and I smiled then.

"See, I told you that it's not a one sided thing. You care about me too, Bonnie. Don't try and deny it," Jeremy informed me, with a small self-assured smile.

I sighed, "I don't know what to say," I muttered, because that was the truth. I honestly didn't know.

"Say you'll give me a chance," Jeremy pleaded, brown eyes all big and cute in a way that I couldn't say no to.

"I don't know,"

"Please Bonnie. I can show you that I'm not just Elena's little brother any more," Jeremy tried to convince me.

I nodded, "Fine," I murmured, stepping a few paces back.

Jeremy grinned and then his arms were around me, gently at first, then hugging tightly and filling me with warmth and happiness. "I really care about you," He whispered, as he held me close. I smiled, because I knew that I cared about him too.

* * *

**A/N: After The Sacrifice I just had to write that. It's going to be a multi chaptered fic if I get enough response (: I love Beremy!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	2. Messing Around

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter Two- Messing Around**

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm glad so many of you liked the story! Thank you for all the alerts and reviews and everything.. I really appreciate them (: Now without further ado.. Chapter 2 (: **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I hummed slightly to myself as I rolled up my sleeves to wash the dishes. I had no school today which was a good thing; I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway what with all the chaos that was happening. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do about the moonstone, which was safely with Damon at the Salvatore boarding house. He was keeping an eye on it 24/7; or so he said he was. I personally thought he was thrilled that Stefan was stuck in the tomb and away from Elena.

I also wasn't sure what to do about Luka. I'd taken power from him earlier and I had to go check that he was okay. I hoped he didn't mind that I borrowed some power from him when opening the tomb the way he'd taught me to yesterday morning at school. I still had his necklace, up in my purse in my room and he still had my bracelet with him, so our bond was still working.

I had just finished rinsing a dish when the doorbell rang. I dried my hands quickly and rushed to the door, not knowing who it could be. Dad was out at work; being a lawyer was a hard job and he was out of town a lot for his clients and everything even on the weekends which were supposed to be times of relaxation for everyone. He didn't have that privilege.

I rushed to the door, and opened it carefully looking out the peep hole as dad always told me to. He always reminded me that danger sometimes lurks on the doorsteps in even a town as small as Mystic Falls- he had no idea.

I smiled as I realized it was Jeremy, looking all cute in a stripy white and blue sweatshirt and some dark wash jeans. We'd ended things pretty well yesterday; After I'd agreed to give him a chance, my dad had called me asking where the hell I was and I had to go home, after another hug of course.

"Bonnie…hey," He smiled his adorable smile, and ran his hand through his gorgeous hair.

"Hiya," I mumbled, pushing the door opened and feeling slightly embarrassed for some reason. Why was I acting that way? He edged past me into the house and I closed the door, following him into the living room.

"So how are you?" His brown eyes were smoldering as he smiled at me, sitting on the couch.

I smiled back at him, "I'm great. I'm recovering from the tomb thing," I sighed, leaning on the door of the room.

"Me too," Jeremy grinned, "Look, my scars are healing," He gestured to the bandage on his neck, wincing slightly as he lifted it so I could see. The red bite marks courtesy of Katherine were a little less red and bloody than the night before so that was good.

"Good for you," I told him as he covered the scars again.

"I know. Well, what are you up to?" He asked, looking around the room. I don't think he'd been here much, seeing as I was always there rather than Elena coming over here. We hadn't even been friends before a week or so, even though I'd known him a whole decade.

I shrugged, "Normal human stuff; washing the dishes," I informed him.

Jeremy smiled, making me smile back. His smile was contagious; I just realized. "How boring. May I help?" He jumped up from the couch.

"Yeah, sure. If you don't mind getting your hands wet," I raised an eyebrow as I shuffled back to the kitchen.

"I'll be fine," Jeremy replied, following me over to the sink.

I switched the tap on, watching as the water gushed into the sink.

"You scrub, I rinse?" I asked, and Jeremy nodded as I started scrubbing the first dish before passing it to him.

Jeremy took it, and started to rinse. We started to wash with much enthusiasm and halfway through, Jeremy chuckled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got soap on your nose," He informed me, rinsing a cup and putting it on the rack.

I touched my nose, causing him to laugh, "You put some more on there," He joked, leaning towards me. I held my breath as he gently washed the soap off my nose, causing me to giggle because it was ticklish.

"All gone," Jeremy whispered, looking into my green eyes with his warm brown ones.

I nodded, "Good," I replied, and then he splashed me with some water, laughing.

"Jeremy Gilbert!" I yelled, throwing some soap his way.

He ducked and splashed me with some more water. We splashed and ducked for ten minutes, until we both were a laughing heap on the floor.

We didn't even notice that anyone had come in, until we heard an annoyed voice; "My brother is stuck in the tomb because of junior here, and you're both joking around?"

Jeremy and I looked up to see an annoyed Damon Salvatore, arms folded across his chest. Jeremy helped me stand and I glared at Damon.

"Would you just leave us alone?" I demanded, annoyed.

Jeremy folded his arms across his chest, "Yeah," He agreed.

Damon looked back and forth between Jeremy and me, annoyed. "I see," He muttered, "So you don't care about Stefan? You just want to joke and have fun?"

"You're one to speak, Mr. I'm-not-ever-serious," I shot back at him, annoyed. "Of course we care about Stefan, but I..we…just need a break from this supernatural stuff! I'm sick and tired of it all. I want to do something…normal,"

I sighed, rubbing my hands on the towel and storming out of the room.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I glared at Damon as Bonnie hurried out of the room, "What are you doing here?"

Damon mirrored my glare, and ignored my question, "Shut up, pipsqueak. What's going on between you and Bonnie?" He asked, coldly.

"It's none of your beeswax," I replied, puffing out my chest.

In one second, Damon had me against the wall, an angry scowl on his face, "You leave Bonnie alone. She doesn't need her best friends little brother crushing on her," He growled.

"Well it's not just a crush. She likes me back," I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"She does _not_ like you back. She's just playing along because she doesn't want to hurt your little feelings," Damon replied.

"Yeah, yeah. You're speaking and all I hear is blab la bla," I said firmly.

Damon grabbed me tighter, "I can hurt you; I can chop your finger off and kill you," He threatened.

"I'm not afraid of you," I informed him, raising an eyebrow. "And why do you care about Bonnie anyway? Your brothers in the tomb, my sister's not with him. Why are you not making your move?" I raised an eyebrow.

Damon scowled. "I was coming to check if Bonnie was okay. Even though that's absolutely none of your business,"

"It is my business, because…Bonnie's practically my girlfriend now," I informed him, pulling away from him.

Damon laughed then, sounding amused and cold at the same time, "Har Har, you make the best jokes. And people claim _I'm _funny," Damon pffted.

I just rolled my eyes, "I don't care if you don't believe me. Bonnie likes me and there's nothing you can do about it. Go run home to Elena," I said, smugly.

"Well, she's hanging out with Caroline now for some 'girl' time. She needs a break from all this," Damon sighed.

I laughed, "Dude, you actually believe that? They're probably in the tomb right now,"

"Caroline promised that she wouldn't let Elena go down there, and besides; Don't 'dude' me. I'm not your friend," Damon glared at me again.

I just rolled my eyes, "Whatever. I'm going up to see Bonnie. You go and check on Elena," I reminded him.

I hurried away from him before he could stop me. "Bonnie doesn't like you," He repeated before hurrying out the door. I heard the slam of the front door and chuckled hurrying up to Bonnie's room. What was his problem? As I reached Bonnie's room, I heard Bonnie scream. I flung open the door, startled at what I saw.

* * *

**A/N: Guys, I know it was really short but I have to go study math for a quiz. I'll try to update when I can. The next chapter will have Beremy moments. What did you think of the chapter?**

**REVIEW (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	3. Damn Bonds

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 3 –Damn Bonds**

**A/N: Hey guys. Another update! Yay! I'm loving writing this story. It cranks my inspiration to a maximum. Thanks to all who reviewed and alerted and faved… hope you guys enjoy this (:**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I rushed into the room, and sank to my knees next to Bonnie who was on the floor, gasping and crying out in pain. She had her knees hugged to her chest and she looked like she was in agony.

"Bonnie! What's wrong?" I asked, trying to meet her eyes.

Bonnie didn't reply; she just cried out in response, clutching her body. I watched as some blood trickled out of her nose. I didn't understand. Didn't she have to be doing magic for that to happen? Now I was unsure.

I looked at her, panicked as she screamed out again, and clutched her head. I didn't know what to do. I reached for my cell phone and dialed Elena's number. She picked up, sounding bored.

"Hey Jer. What's up?"

"Elena, you need to come quickly to Bonnie's house. And bring Damon and Caroline. Bonnie's hurt," I cried, desperately.

I hung up, and grabbed some tissues from on her bedside table and started cleaning her face up. She stopped crying out in pain, but I noticed now that tears were making their way out of her eyes. I pulled her into my arms without a single thought and stroked her cheek.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question but I couldn't help myself.

She didn't reply. She just winced as she clutched her head in pain.

"What's going on?" I asked, quietly.

Bonnie looked up at me for a second, fresh tears making their way out of her beautiful green-brown eyes. "Luka…power…damn bond," she managed to make out, before crying out in pain again.

"What?" I didn't understand anything. She didn't say anything more; she just bit her lip as if she was trying to stop the pain. What I didn't understand was what was making her so hurt?

I felt like I was going to cry. I wanted to relieve her of her pain, even if it meant transferring it to me. I didn't care. "Bonnie? What can I do to help?" I asked, wiping the salty tears that came out of her eyes with a gentle finger.

Then with a single cry of pain, she collapsed into my arms, eyes shut. That same second, Elena, Damon and Caroline burst into the room.

".God!" Elena cried, running over to me, and examining her best friend with wide, worried eyes.

"Make way, make way," Damon said, tiredly and before I could say a word in protest, he pulled Bonnie out of my arms and hoisted her up onto her bed. He gently placed her head on her pillow and then they turned to look at me.

"What happened, Jer?" Elena whined, alternating looks between me and Bonnie, who was lying peacefully on the bed.

"Well, I came into the room to find her screaming out in pain for some reason. I then took her into my arms and I was wiping away the tears-,"

Damon cut me off, "Yeah yeah yeah, get to the important parts. How did she pass out? And why?" He demanded, looking pissed off. Then again, he was practically always pissed off now that I thought about it.

"Continue please, Jeremy. Ignore him," Caroline shot Damon a glare.

"Shut up, Barbie," Damon replied, snidely.

Caroline just rolled her eyes, and I nodded. "Well, then she was telling me something about Luka and power and another thing….oh yeah, a bond. Then she blacked out on me, and that was when you came," I finished.

"So you don't know why she was in pain or anything? You don't know why she passed out?" Caroline looked annoyed as she shot a glance at her comatose friend.

I gulped, shaking my head. I wished there was something I could do to help Bonnie through this, but the truth was I couldn't tell them about the bleeding when she overused power. I'd promised and I always kept my word. Especially to Bonnie.

"What does Luka have to do with this?" Damon asked, a few seconds later, looking a little disgusted.

"I don't know. She just said his name for some reason," I replied.

"I wasn't talking to you. Elena, do you know anything about Bonnie and _Luka_?" He snarled the last name, causing me to think that maybe he was actually annoyed with Luka or something.

Elena shrugged, "Nope. I just know that she was hanging out with him at the Grill," She muttered.

"What about you, Blondie?" Damon whirled to face Caroline who seemed worried as she paced the side of the room.

She shook her head, "I don't know anything." She admitted sheepishly, "I haven't hung around Bonnie a lot lately. I've been kind of occupied with Tyler,"

"Do you think we should take her to the hospital?" I asked, quietly, after none of them said anything else.

Elena shook her head, "I don't think that is a very good idea. It's probably something supernatural. Most likely to do with her magic and Luka and all that," She reminded me.

"What are we going to do then? We can't just leave her like this. I'm worried," Caroline cried out.

"I'm going to go hunt Luka down for details. He must have something to do with this. We can't afford to lose Bonnie now; especially if we want to break the curse of the moonstone and/or get Stefan out of the tomb," Damon said, starting out of the room. To me, he sounded selfish.

"Hey, Bonnie's not just some tool you need. She's a living breathing amazing person," I practically spat at him; I was pissed off with Damon.

Elena and Caroline shared looks with each other, and Damon just looked mad. "It's none of your business how I view anyone. You can't deny that Judgy is a very valuable resource," He told us.

"Don't talk about her that way. She's my almost girlfriend," I replied, starting towards him and causing Caroline and Elena to gasp.

"What the heck?" Elena cried out, confused.

"Huh?" Caroline replied.

I ignored them as Damon jabbed me in the chest, "I've told you once and I'll tell you again. There is nothing between you and Bonnie. This is just a crush you're going to get over and then you'll hook up with the next druggie slash new vampire in town," He replied.

I got really mad then; I aimed a punch at him, but he blocked it, shooting me a lethal glare. "Don't try, pipsqueak. I can kill you like this," He snapped his fingers and Elena called out his name, warningly.

"What? He needs to back off on Bonnie," Damon turned to Elena for a second before whirling to face me.

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do, Salvatore," I hissed, in my fiercest voice.

Damon, as expected, didn't even flinch. He laughed, "You don't scare me," He replied.

I heard Elena and Caroline say something and the sound of their footsteps but I ignored them; I had to deal with Damon.

"Neither do you; you're just a big bully," I retorted, folding my arms across my chest.

"Awe the wickle baby is afraid of me," Damon mocked, putting on a fake girly voice.

"Am not," I replied, glaring at him.

"STOP FIGHTING!" We heard the voice come from the bed, sounding tired and annoyed at the same time. We both turned to look, and saw Bonnie, seated up in bed, Caroline and Elena on either side of her.

"Bonnie!" I rushed over to her, previous dispute with Damon forgotten. Damon was on my heels.

"Don't ever do that to us again, Bon Bon. You gave us a scare," Damon smirked at her, and she just scowled, filling me with pride.

"Shut up, Damon. And don't call me that," She replied, icily, causing Damon's grin to widen.

"That's my girl!" He joked, causing her eyes to darken even more with irritation.

"I'm not your girl," She replied, looking fed up and weary.

Damon just rolled his eyes, and Elena turned to him, annoyed. "Stop talking please. She was just telling us what she thinks happened," she explained.

"Okay, so as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted; yesterday Luka taught me how to bond with him so that we could take from each others power, but then last night at the tomb, when I was doing the spell," Her voice quieted as everyone remembered Stefan who was stuck in the tomb with Katherine. "I took from Luka's power. I needed it. I couldn't stop myself. Anyway, I think that he took from my power this morning through our bond, and that's how I was in pain. He was using too much of my power and it hurt me,"

"How does this bond thing work?" Damon asked, confused.

Bonnie sighed, "You just need something that belongs to the other person. I had his necklace yesterday and he still has my bracelet. I need to go talk to him," She started to make her way out of her bed, but Elena pushed her back.

"No, Bonnie. You can't go now; you're recovering," She protested, the concerned best friend she was.

Bonnie shook her head, "I promise I'm fine. I need to go talk to him before he uses any more of my power,"

"I'm starting to think that Luka isn't so much of a good guy," Damon commented.

"The weird thing is, I agree with you," Bonnie muttered, and Damon smirked as she got out of bed.

"I'm coming with you," I told her, as she fished under her bed for her sneakers.

"No, I am coming," Damon replied, stubbornly, "We don't need Rugrat power,"

I glared at him, "I can hold my own," I snapped.

"I'm sure," Damon's tone was sarcastic and made me want to beat him up.

"You can both come," Bonnie said, tiredly as grabbed her sneakers.

"Do you need us too?" Caroline asked, tiredly.

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I'll be fine. We don't want to be like a stampede or whatever. I'll be okay with Damon and Jer,"

"Hey, how come I don't get a nickname?" Damon pretended to pout. Bonnie just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll be okay with asshole and Jer," She smirked, causing me to laugh and Damon to shoot me a death glare.

Elena sighed, "Jenna needed us to help with some housework so we'll just meet you after?" She asked; I should have seen the glint in her brown eyes, but I was too busy being happy at the fact that Bonnie was okay and that she was being nice to me and mean to Damon. It was childish but it was true.

Bonnie nodded, smiling at both girls; "Yeah, sure. I'll call you, Lena," She replied, before Caroline and Elena each gave her a hug and shuffled out.

She turned to us, her gorgeous eyes shining, "Give me just 5 minutes to get dressed. I don't go out in sweats; I don't want to look like something the cat dragged in," She smirked a little.

"You look beautiful," I said, at the same time Damon said "You look fine,"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Um…okay? But I'm still changing. So get out, both of you," She waved her fingers ushering us both out of the room. I was the first to leave, but Damon followed in 5 seconds, closing the door to her room.

We hurried down the stairs together, glaring at each other. "She likes me. She said she'd give me a chance," I told him smugly once we were at the bottom.

Damon just grinned at me; his blue eyes sparkled with mischief. "In your dreams, Romeo," He mocked, before laughing and hurrying into the living room. I followed him and we waited in strained silence for our princess to head down.

* * *

**A/N: How did you like that? I've got great ideas for this story. Do any of you guys have any ideas, comments, questions? **

**Jeremy: If you do, then just press that review button.**

**Lily: Hey, I was just going to say that! *glares***

**Jeremy: *backs away looking a little scared* You scare me… not like Damon.**

**Lily: *grins evilly* Good! Now, what do you have to say to the readers?**

**Jeremy: *sighs* Review and you get an imaginary hug from me!**

**Lily: He said it! Toodles… oh and I disclaim from owning the VD! That's totally…not me (: **


	4. Luka

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 4- Luka**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews… you are all awesome! (: Here's the next update of IOMWIWY! Beremy is sweet (: **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I knocked on the door of Luka's house, Damon and Jeremy flanking my either side like guards. I looked back at them, a little uneasily for a few seconds, watching them glare at each other. They looked like they were going to bite each others heads off. I tapped my fingers on the door once again, wondering why the heck nobody was answering the door.

"Why is nobody coming to the door?" Damon demanded, looking almost contentious as he folded his arms across his chest.

I sighed, with a shrug. "Maybe they're out or something…" I trailed off, just as the door opened and an exhausted looking Luka peered out at us.

"Bonnie? Hey," His eyes widened as he took in Jeremy and Damon standing behind me, looking rather ominous.

"Hiya Luka. Can I come in? I want to talk to you," I pleaded, and he nodded slightly, before looking back at the two guys.

"Do they have to come in too?" He asked, weakly.

I shrugged and was about to reply when Damon informed him rather rudely that they had to be invited in too. Luka sighed, looking hesitant, but he pushed the door open, "Come in, you guys," He said, letting us go by him and closing the door behind us.

He led us to the living room, which was the closest room to the right. I noted that the room looked very tidy, only a blanket lay on the couch and a plate of cereal which looked unsullied rested on the coffee table.

He sat down on the couch and I perched down with him, "Erm, could you excuse us for a second, Damon…Jer?" I asked, looking back at them. Luka was rather uncomfortable to have them here, and I had to get as much information as possible out of him so he had to be in his utmost comfortable state.

Damon nodded, "We'll be in the hallway," Jeremy shrugged and followed him out, slamming the door shut.

"If you need anything, holler," I heard Jeremy call urgently.

"So, how are you?" I asked Luka, who sighed.

"Bonnie, I know you used the bond yesterday for something. I was in pain," He informed me.

I sighed too, "I know, Luka. I'm so sorry. I just had to use your power. I needed it to help a friend," I whispered, hoping he wasn't mad.

"You should have just asked me Bonnie. I would have let you. It would have been nice to just to have a little heads up," His brown eyes were wide and confused but not mad. I don't know why I agreed with Damon that Luka was evil; he was hardly a malevolent beast. He was too nice to be anything other than my warlock friend. Then I remembered when he had taken my power too.

"Well, you should have asked me too," I reminded him, leaning back on the couch.

Luka looked confused, "What do you mean?"

"This morning. You took power from me. I was bleeding and screaming and in pain," Tears came to my eyes at the memory and I felt some make their way down my face.

Luka's eyes still had a perplexed expression in them. He brought his hand almost hesitantly towards my face and stroked the tears off, softly. "I would never hurt you Bonnie…ever," He whispered, sounding genuine.

"So you're not the one who bonded with me this morning?" I asked, noting that I liked the way his hand felt against my cheek. God, what was wrong with me? I was kind of dating Jeremy Gilbert, so I shouldn't be feeling this way about other guys. Especially not ones who drained my power.

"Bonnie… I just woke up to the sound of the door. I've been passed out ever since you did the spell yesterday," Luka admitted, removing his hand from my face and bringing it down to his knee.

My jaw dropped, "I'm S-sorry. I didn't expect you to be so affected," I muttered.

Luka just shook his head, "It's okay," He said, smiling a little.

"Then who bonded with me? Where's my bracelet?" I asked.

Luka looked like he was contemplative and he got up, "I'll go get it. And I don't know who bonded with you," He muttered.

I watched as he made his way out of the room. Damon and Jeremy came in, looking confused.

"Where did he go?" Jeremy asked, taking Luka's place on the couch beside me.

"He's getting my bracelet. He said he didn't bond with me this morning," I explained.

"Well he's _lying,"_ Damon snapped, "Because obviously he did,"

"Bonnie," Jeremy's brown eyes met mine with honesty, "He's bad news. You should really stay away from him,"

"I think he might be good," I said, honestly.

"Oh god, he's got you under his spell. He's a warlock, honey," Damon pointed out, blue eyes bored.

"Don't honey me. And he hasn't. He's a nice person," I said. Damon was about to protest, when Luka came into the room, a mystified look on his face.

"I swear I put it in my drawer. It's gone," He blurted out.

Damon frowned at him, blue eyes going icy. He had Luka by his neck against the wall in a second. "Don't lie, boy. You have the bracelet. So give it to us," He spat.

Luka shook his head, and he muttered something and Damon dropped him, holding up his hand with horror. Luka had used the burning spell.

"I don't have it," He repeated, with some authority in his voice.

"Dude, if you have it… please give it to her," Jeremy pleaded.

"I don't," Luka's voice was mad this time, "I don't have her damn bracelet,"

"I believe you. Guys, it's okay…it's just a bracelet," I muttered.

"Bonnie, he's bonded to you through it. He can take power from you at any time," Damon hissed.

"I won't," Luka put in.

"Can you not break the bond or something?" Jeremy asked.

Luka shook his head, "Once the bond between two witches has been made, it cannot be broken," He said, firmly. "I won't take your power, Bonnie,"

I nodded, "Fine, but if you find the bracelet give it to me," I pleaded.

"Can I have my necklace back?" Luka asked, in a quiet voice.

"No, you may not. Until she gets her bracelet back, you can't have it," Damon put in.

"Hey! 'She' is here," I put in, pissed off that Damon was talking for me, "He's right Luka though. When you give me back my bracelet, you get your necklace,"

Luka looked hurt, "Do you not trust me, Bonnie?"

"Luka, I don't know you very well. Honestly. So, until I'm sure of whether you're an ally or an enemy, I can't trust you," I informed him, firmly.

Luka's eyes got noticeably darker, "As you wish," He murmured.

"I think we should leave," Jeremy muttered from beside me.

I nodded, "Well, thank you Luka. I'll see you at school," I offered him a small smile, but he didn't return it.

"Bye Bonnie," He replied, before hurrying out of the room.

"Weird kid," Damon said, as all three of us headed out towards the front door. We noticed Luka's father, Jonas, just entering.

He grinned at us, looking a little eerie. "Hello kids," His voice was strained and he smirked.

"Hello Mr. Martin," I said, politely, as we opened the front door and headed out.

"Okay, well that wasn't any help," I said, quietly, as we got into Damon's car. Damon slipped in the front and Jer and I were in the back.

"You can say that again. There's something creepy about Luka and his father," Jeremy noted, putting his arm around me. I smiled at the warmth his gesture brought and leaned back onto his arm.

He smiled at me warmly, and I nodded, "I know… you guys do have a point. He was acting really weird at the end. And his dad is freakish," I put in.

"Is the father a witch too?" Damon asked, steering the car in the direction of Elena's house.

"Warlock," I corrected automatically, smiling as I felt Jeremy stroking my back gently. I looked back at him, and found him looking at me with eyes full of love and compassion.

"Whatever," Damon replied, annoyed.

"Yes, he is," I answered his previous question.

"Well then maybe he's the one who took from your power with the bond," Jeremy suggested.

"Or maybe Luka's an even bigger liar than Pinocchio," Damon put in.

I sighed, "I just don't know who to trust anymore," I murmured as Damon pulled up in front of Elena's house.

"You go in and get Elena and Caroline, we need a normal day out," I told him, a pleading look on my face.

"But we need to figure a way to get Stefan out of the tomb and what to do with the moonstone," Damon countered.

I sighed, "Please tomorrow or something. I just… I just want a normal day out for once. My mind is going to spontaneously combust. Please?" I asked, offering him my best smile.

Damon's face softened after a few seconds, "Fine, but we can discuss tactics while we're hanging out," He said, before opening the car door and getting out of it and walking out towards Elena' front door.

I felt Jeremy stroke my cheek, so I turned back to him, leaning back onto his arm which was across the back of my chair. He played with my hair as I sighed and gazed at him, trailing my hand up and down his arm and causing him to shiver. He smiled at me, and I noted how handsome he was; amazing brown eyes, coffee colored brown hair, and the best smile I had seen on anyone.

"You're gorgeous," He whispered, making me blush a little.

"Me? I was just thinking about how handsome you are," I admitted, before covering my mouth.

Jeremy chuckled, "its okay. I'm not just Elena's little brother anymore. You said you'd give me a chance, remember?" He mumbled in that Jeremy Gilbert sort of way.

I nodded, "Yeah, I remember," I whispered, realizing how close we were. Jeremy kissed my forehead, causing fireworks to go off in my body, and he started trailing kisses down my cheek just as the door flung open.

"What are you two doing?" Damon demanded, peering in.

I backed away from Jeremy a little, my cheeks blushing bright red for some reason. Jeremy just grinned at Damon who looked very pissed off.

"Where are they?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Damon shook his head for some reason as if shaking some thought out of it, "Jenna says that they came back and then they left. She says she didn't even see them leave," He explained.

"What the…" I started, just as my cell phone buzzed.

I grabbed it, and saw that it was a message from Caroline. I sighed as I read it over.

"What is it?" Jeremy asked.

"A message from Caroline," I said, pointing the screen so both of them could see the words on it. Damon swore and Jeremy gasped as they finished reading it.

_Tell Damon I'm sorry. I turned my back for a second to talk to Tyler and when I came back she was gone. We're at the tomb. Please don't kill us. Oh and Elena doesn't know I'm sending this so don't tell her but come quick; she's gone crazy and I'm freaking out. I can't do anything to stop her insanity. _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: What do you guys think Elena's doing? It's obvious but yeah… (; Anyway, I hope you liked it…**

**Please review! And I'll try to update soon (:**

**Lily xx**

**Lily: I disclaim! I don't own The Vampire Diaries! **

**Jeremy: She doesn't. Trust me. She's just this boring old teenaged girl who doesn't own anything except for the Oreo's she's munching on right now.**

**Lily: *glares* Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: Sorry, it's the truth. **


	5. Elena, Stupid Elena

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 5- Elena, Stupid Elena**

**A/N: Hey Y'all! I hope you're all good… Christmas is almost here, and I'm full of cheer… okay, I've GOTTA stop rhyming lol! Anyway, Thanks to all who reviewed/faved/alerted… I heart you more than I heart Beremy (and that's saying something… :P) **

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" Damon yelled, getting into the front seat of the car and getting into the engine. He was so mad the veins around his eyes were going red and his fangs were showing.

"Okay, cool it. Your vampire face is showing," I told him, fastening my seatbelt and leaning back.

Damon sighed, "I just…I can't believe…CAROLINE!" He growled, clutching the steering wheel with such force I thought it was going to become unattached. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath; his fangs and stuff disappeared thankfully.

"Don't be mad at her. She was talking to Tyler; Elena's the one who snuck out," I mumbled, not wanting Caroline to die and knowing that Damon would never in hell hurt Elena.

"Not that it's Elena's fault. She's in love with Stefan," Jeremy put in, trying to help.

Damon just glared back at him, "Shut up, squirt, and even if she loves him she shouldn't just go around going into tombs with sadistic vampires," He growled.

I put my hand on his arm as he parked the car in the woods. "Hey, calm down. You can't be mad at Caroline or Elena for that matter. Jeremy's right." I turned around and shot Jer a smile, "she care's for Stefan. Hell, if I cared for someone like she does for Stefan nothing could come between us," I explained.

Damon turned to look at me, his ice blue eyes breathtaking. He sighed, and looked down at my hand which was still resting on his arm. I pulled my hand away, unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. The guys followed me and we started towards the part of the woods where the tomb was. When we got to the tomb, Damon moved the giant rock to the side, and we all stepped in.

The scene in front of the barrier in the tomb was chaos. Elena was inside the partition that vampires weren't allowed to pass or else they would be locked in forever, feeding Stefan from her blood. Katherine was nowhere to be seen; probably inside the tomb, and Caroline was pacing in front of the small barrier, looking worried and freaked out.

"OHMIGOD, you guys are here! I'm like freaking out…" Caroline exclaimed, rushing towards us.

Damon put his hand up to shush her, "Okay, that's enough Blondie. You've done enough. Besides, we have to be quiet… from what I can hear Katherine's asleep. Elena, get back out here," He ordered.

Elena who had finished feeding Stefan shook her head, wrapping her arm around her boyfriend.

"Elena," I hissed, "Katherine is going to wake up soon; we have to leave,"

Elena shook her head, "I want to stay with Stefan," Her eyes were wet, "I don't care if I die; I can't live without him,"

"Don't be stupid. We'll get him out. Stefan, tell her to get out; she's in danger," I was on the verge of crying. Jeremy put his arm around me and tried to convince his sister, but our attempts were futile; she wouldn't budge.

"I tried, Bonnie. Caroline and I have been trying to talk sense into her since she came," Stefan told us, sounding tired and weak. I felt sorry for him; he was locked in the tomb with the biggest bitch of the century. That must have been no piece of cake.

Damon glared at Elena, "Get out here now!" He shouted, and I gasped as I heard some movement from inside. But nothing happened; nobody came out, so I guessed I must have imagined it or something.

Elena jutted her lip out, looking like a moody 2 year old, "No," She said, firmly.

"Come on, Elena. Be reasonable," Jeremy pleaded, eyes wide and brown and concerned for his sister's well being and safety; they were both at stake in the tomb. Stefan could only protect Elena so much against Katherine; she was older and way more powerful blood or no blood.

I sighed in exasperation and yanked myself away from Jeremy. Then I hurried into the tomb, crossing the barrier easily. I pulled Elena's arm, jerking Elena away from Stefan and out of the tomb. I gasped as I saw Katherine lunge for us from behind. I concentrated on a spell to burn her, but she was attacking Elena so I was thrown off guard. As she was going to grab my best friend, I pushed Elena past the invisible partition and into Damon's arms. He grabbed her and he and Caroline held her so she couldn't move. She was screaming and yelling Stefan's name, but they ignored her pleas.

Katherine's eyes flashed in anger at me, "Well well well, Bonnie Bennett," She smirked and started towards me.

Stefan jumped forward to try and shield me from her, high on the blood he'd taken from Elena. "Get away Katherine. Leave her alone," He yelled.

I tried to edge my way out of the tomb, but her eyes stayed focused on me. She pushed Stefan out of the way like he was a ragdoll; that's how powerful she was. She still had energy from when she bit Jeremy the night before. I felt a flash of anger as I recalled this, but before I could do anything or try to think of a spell, her teeth were in my neck and Elena was screaming. Jeremy was saying something, but I couldn't make it out.

I passed out, as a sickening feeling overwhelmed me, thrusting me towards the hard stone floor.

XoXoXoXoXoX

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, hold on!" I cried, as Katherine bit into her. I was furious, angry but restraining arms fought to keep me away from Bonnie.

"Caroline, I have to save her!" I complained, pushing past her. She held me tightly and shook her head.

"Shhh, Jer. Stefan and Damon and I will handle this," She murmured.

I watched as Stefan fought to pull Katherine off Bonnie. He tried to push Bonnie away but Katherine was way too strong. I suddenly had a brainstorm.

"Caroline, bite my arm." I told her, pleadingly.

She looked at me like I was insane.

"Come on, we have no time for this. We have to save Bonnie," I told her.

She sighed, before biting into my arm. I watched the blood trickle off it and onto the floor. Katherine's eyes immediately whirled to look at the blood that was now on the floor. She hesitated and started towards me, which was all the time Stefan needed to throw Bonnie out of the tomb and into Damon's arms. He held both Bonnie and Elena easily.

Elena was crying into his shoulder now, acting like a drama queen but that was kind of who she was.

Then we were all running. We heard Katherine shriek out angrily, but we ignored her running to the car. I snatched Bonnie from Damon's arms; he was too surprised to react, then I speeded to the back of the car, cradling her gently. I felt my heart break as I saw the wound on her neck. I hated Katherine with a passion.

Damon got in the front, strapping Elena to the passenger seat and Caroline slipped in the back beside Bonnie and me. She looked at her best friend worriedly.

"Is she going to be okay?" I asked, anxiously.

Caroline smiled at me, "She'll be fine. Just take care of her. She didn't loose much blood. You saved her," She told me.

I smiled back at her, looking down at Bonnie with love and admiration. She was so beautiful and powerful; how could I ever expect her to love me? Or even like me? I was just a fragile human who could do hardly anything. I might have saved her tonight, but she's spent the past few months saving people. She's the hero, not me.

I stroked her forehead as Damon started the engine and drove the car out of the woods. He kept shooting worried glances back at Bonnie. I was confused; why did he care? I thought he only cared about himself but when he looked back, I could see he was genuinely concerned about her. He cared for her too.

First stop was our house; Caroline got out with Elena, promising Damon she'd really keep an eye on her this time. Elena was crying still, looking torn apart from the whole ordeal. I told Damon I'd take Bonnie home and have her father drop me off or something. He wasn't very pleased but there was nothing he could do; I was nothing if not strong-willed.

"Take care of her," Damon told me, not meeting my eyes as he pulled up in front of the Bennett house.

I nodded, and gulped slightly, "I will," I replied, without much emotion.

Damon just sighed, and I got out, cradling Bonnie in my arms and gently stroking her cheek; I put her purse in my pocket. I moved her hair in front of her wound so that it wouldn't show if her dad was in, and pressed the doorbell. A few minutes later, there was still no answer, so I picked Bonnie's small purse up and rummaged through it till I found the keys; I hope she wouldn't mind that I looked through her stuff without her permission.

I opened the door; there was nobody home- I could tell, and I closed it gently behind us. I carried her up to her room, marveling at her beauty. I placed her down on her bed, as I slipped her purse onto her dressing table and hurried to the bathroom for some wipes and antiseptic gel. I rubbed them onto her wound, hoping that if there was any a bacterium or viruses they'd leave it. I then put a small band aid onto it, covering the wound completely. That was good; it was hardly noticeable once her hair was concealing it.

I then peeled back her bed covers and placed her delicately inside. Her lips curved into a small smile as she was dreaming and I hoped that she was glad of what I did for her. I then watched her sleep for a few minutes, before yawning.

I didn't want to leave her alone tonight; so I thought why not stay over? I wasn't sure if she'd be mad or not, but I was too tired to think about anything. I locked her bedroom door, and lay beside her on the bed, but over the covers so we weren't too close and she would be uncomfortable.

I then flicked the lights off, and turned to look at Bonnie. I could still see her; it wasn't very late. It was only about sunset after all, but I was just exhausted. I closed the curtains just enough so that it was a little dark but I could still see her amazing glimmering green eyes, pink pouty lips and silky brown hair. I wish I could run a hand through it. I looked at her with a tiny smile; she was gorgeous, nice, a great friend and totally fun to be around.

I closed my eyes and leaned back onto the pillow. In that moment, I realized I was in love with Bonnie Bennett.

* * *

**A/N: Sup guys… hope you enjoyed it! **

**Bonnie: Please review; I want to wake up!**

**Lily: *chuckles* You will, I promise..Did you see what Jer did for you? He's a hero..**

**Bonnie: *smiles* I know he is. He will get his reward.**

**Lily: And what is that? *raises eyebrows***

**Bonnie: *laughs* I can't tell you that! You'll find out in the next chapter..**

**Lily: Dude, I'm the one writing it!**

**Bonnie: *rolls eyes* Whatever… I'm going back to sleep. Toodles!**

**Lily: *sighs* Bye… Characters…pfft..they're such drama queens (: **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries (:**


	6. You're My Hero

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 6- You're my Hero**

**A/N: Hey Guys… I'm so sorry for the late update. I've been busy with school; we take Christmas break tomorrow (yeah, my school sucks!). Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you lovely readers, and I hope you get all the prezzies you want!**

**Enjoy the chapter (: **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V  
**

_I was in the tomb, except it was dark and empty. I was all alone; even Katherine wasn't here to piss me off. I struggled to get up and looked around the dim grungy room. Why was I here again? It was something to do with Elena, but I don't remember what. _

_I am trying to remember where the exit is when a giant light fills the tomb; something- or someone- is materializing in front of me. It's Grams! I realize with a surge of ecstasy. I run towards her; she's smiling and when she hugs me, it fills me with warmth and power._

"_Grams, you're here! You're really here," I cried, when she'd pulled back._

"_Actually, you're dreaming, baby girl, and I'm visiting you," She explained in that same warm voice of hers._

"_How d-," I started, but she cut me off._

"_No time, Bon Bon. I have hardly any time. I know you're in trouble now, so you must depend on your friends and family," She told me, slowly and surely._

"_What family? Dad is hardly at home," I protested, pouting._

"_I mean your cousin, Lucy who is almost as powerful as I was. Have you forgotten about her?" She asked me, smiling a little._

_I shook my head, "I don't know how to contact her," I replied, defeated._

"_The Grimoire, my dear. There is a spell to help you," Grams clarified, sounding hurried. She was already starting to fade._

"_Grams, don't leave me!" I cried out, reaching towards her._

"_I have to. I do not belong here. But I will tell you one last thing; Do not trust Luka Martin or his father. They are bad news," Grams informed me, starting to float back up into the light._

_I gulped, "I got it; Luka is bad and his dad," I repeated._

"_Good. Now, I love you Bon Bon. I trust you to do the right thing," Her kind words filled me with care and happiness, almost concealing the pain of her departure._

"_I love you Grams," I said, feeling tears come to my eyes as she became merely a faded image._

"_I love you more, Bonnie. I will always be near," She smiled; the kind smile I had seen so much of in my 17 years of life. "Trust in yourself," she shouted, before dissipating into the light._

_Then it was as if I was being pulled out of the tomb. I was flying over Mystic Falls, until I suddenly descended into my house, and then into my room._

I woke up with a gasp, sitting up. This dream was too vivid to be a regular dream. Grams had transported me there to give me a message and to remind me that Lucy could help me. I could get Stefan out of the tomb with her if we channeled enough power to remove the seal; heck, we could take power through Luka's bond too.

I had to make Elena feel better. She was my best friend and I knew what it was like to be without someone you loved. I was hardly hanging on without Grams; I missed her so much… only this vision reminded me of that.

I realized that there was the sound of breathing coming from beside me. It's Jeremy; he's fast asleep looking totally adorable; his hair messed up on the pillow. What happened? I carefully get out of bed, making sure not to wake him up and grab my blackberry.

It wasn't very late, so I dialed Elena's number, walking out of the room as not to wake up Jeremy, who I still didn't know why he was here. Did we sleep together or something? I looked down at myself; I was fully clothed in the same outfit I'd been in all day.

She answered after the third ring, "Hi Bonnie. Oh my god, are you okay?" She exclaims.

I nodded, then remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

Elena sounded confused, "What? Do you not remember what happened? You passed out and Katherine was going to attack you and then Jeremy got Caroline to bite his arm so blood came out and Kat was attracted to it, and she left you. Stefan got you outside and then we all fled; Jeremy took you home and was staying to make sure you were okay, but he looks like he fell asleep," She explained with a little giggle.

"Oh my god," I cried, feeling everything come back to me. Katherine was going to suck my blood. I ran my hand over my neck; there was nothing there. Jeremy must have saved me in the nick of time. He was my hero.

"I know! I'm so sorry Bonnie. You were almost hurt because of me," She sounded like she was going to cry.

"Its okay, Lena. I suppose you didn't know that was going to happen," I muttered with a small sigh.

"I darn right didn't," She stated.

I heard some voices on her side, and raised an eyebrow. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Damon wanted to come take over my guarding shift from Caroline, but I'm telling him I'm not staying the night with him," Elena sounded tired and bored.

"Elena, I have some great news. I found a way to get Stefan out of the tomb," I told her.

I heard an ear piercing scream, "YOU WHAT?" She exclaimed.

"I found a way. I'll tell you about it tomorrow," I told her.

"Okay, I'm tired," She said, but she sounded thrilled.

I yawned, realizing I was tired too. Passing out could do that to you. "Okay, well I'll leave you to your babysitters," I smirked.

"Ha ha. Good night Bonnie," She cried, "I'm sorry again,"

I sighed, "Its okay Elena. Good night to you too," I murmured sleepily, before hanging up.

I trudged downstairs to grab a glass of water, before hurrying up to my room again. So that was why Jeremy was here. He had come to make sure I was okay, and had fallen asleep. How cute.

I headed over to my wardrobe and pulled out my warm flannel pajamas. I put them on quickly and pull out a warm winter blanket. I cover Jeremy, who is looking angel like, and slip under the covers beside him.

I kiss his forehead as I lean back on my pillow, "You're my hero," I whisper, and his lips curve into a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's not very long, but I'm really busy. Once on winter break, I'll update more, promise! **

**REVIEW plz and tell me if it's bad or good :D **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Including Jeremy, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! :'( **


	7. Contact

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 7- Contact**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry this was such a late update! Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas… (: New Year is coming soon... Thanks to all who reviewed/alerted/faved… you guys are the best! (:**

**I hope you enjoy this!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing. I loved that smell; it was so rich and intense. I crawled out of bed, wiping my eyes slightly as I slipped on my light blue robe. The room was empty, I realized with a squint of my eyes. Jeremy was gone. He must have left early this morning or something.

I hurried to the bathroom to freshen up a little, giving my hair a little brush so I looked presentable, then I walked downstairs to the kitchen. However instead of finding my father there, I instead found a Jeremy Gilbert, holding out a cup of coffee for me.

"Hey," I mumbled, running a hand through my hair. I took the mug he held out for me.

He smiled at me, as adorable as usual. "Hi," He replied, taking a sip of his own mug.

We headed into the living room, and sat down on the couch. "I woke up a while ago, and your dad had already left," Jeremy put in a few seconds later.

I sighed, "Yeah, he's practically always out," I responded, taking a big gulp of coffee.

Jeremy nodded, and chewed on his lip for a second. He looked like he was thinking about something.

"Jer, I wanted to thank you," I met his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes with my own.

Jeremy looked confused. He raised an eyebrow, bringing his mug to his lips for a second. "For what?"

"For yesterday. You saved me," I explained, smiling a little.

Jeremy responded with a grin of his own, "Oh that was no problem, Bonnie," He suddenly got a look of intensity in his eyes, "I couldn't have Katherine attack you. What if Stefan hadn't been able to save you? What if she'd d-drained you?" His voice broke and he put his coffee down on the table.

"I don't th-," I trailed off, as Jeremy continued; "I can't live without you, Bonnie. I just realized it this morning. If anything was to happen to you… there would be no reason for me to continue living," His brown eyes burned with intensity and I felt my heart warm. I didn't know what to say.

I put my coffee down, and leaned towards him, molding our lips into a kiss. He was shocked at first, but then his lips moved against mine with the ease that our previous kiss had contained. Fireworks shot through my body, and when I pulled back, his eyes were hungry for more.

"Bonnie, be my girlfriend. Go out with me tonight," Jeremy pleaded, looking helpless.

I shrugged, "That was something I wanted to tell you; I found a spell to contact my cousin Lucy…. We may be able to get Stefan out. Elena will be so happy," I told him, eagerly.

The light in Jeremy's eyes dimmed. "It always has to be about Elena and the Salvatore's doesn't it? Nobody cares about boring old me," Jeremy said, sounding irritated.

I giggled, touching his chin lightly. "_I_ care about you. I do, but Elena's my best friend. I want her to be happy too," I whispered, honestly.

Jeremy smiled a little, "That's what everybody wants," He declared, a little sourly.

Suddenly, my cell phone started to ring; I could hear it from upstairs. Jeremy stood up, "I'll get it for you," He offered, running up the stairs and to my room. I grabbed my cup of coffee and took a sip, feeling still the texture of Jeremy's lips on mine.

Jeremy handed me the phone a couple of seconds later. "Elena," He mouthed, sitting down next to me again.

I took it, and smiled a little. "Hey Lena," I spoke into it in my brightest tone of voice.

"Hi Bonnie. I was wondering if I could come over with breakfast so we could figure out how we're going to contact Lucy," She spoke quickly, full of enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure. You can come over, but I already know of a spell in the grimoire that we'll be able to use," I informed her, knowing she would be over the moon.

I was right. She let out a cry of joy. "Yes! Great, I'll be over in 10," Elena said, before hanging up.

"Elena's coming over," I stated.

Jeremy nodded, "Yeah, I figured that," He sounded a little sad.

I shot him a teasing smile, "What? Do you not want to see your sister?" I asked him playfully, tickling him.

He laughed, and pushed me away, "Not really, but her coming over cuts into my alone with Bonnie time," He complained, pouting a little like a baby girl.

I giggled, and we were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Yes, Jeremy," I replied, after clearing my throat.

"Yes, what?" Jeremy looked confused. He turned to look at me utterly puzzled.

"I'll go out with you once the craziness is over," I clarified, and Jeremy's eyes lit up and he scooped me into a hug. I hugged him back, liking the warmth and close proximity to him.

"Bonnie…I'm really truly in love with you," Jeremy whispered, a couple of seconds later, causing my breath to catch. I wasn't ready to tell him how I felt about him. I wasn't even sure of my emotions. I cared about him, sure I did, but I wasn't sure if I was in love with him…

The doorbell rang, cutting off our conversation and thankfully saving me from responding. I heard Jeremy mutter "Darn it," Under his breath and had to hold myself from giggling a little.

I hurried up from his arms to get the door. It was Elena, her arms full of bags from Dunkin Donuts.

"I got your favorite," Elena sang, "Those twisty bagels you love so much; you're like addicted,"

I let her in, a big smile on my face, "Good morning to you too," I joked, closing the door behind her. She was dressed in a dark blue v-neck (as she always wore) shirt and some white skinny jeans. "I'm not obsessed by the way,"

Elena laughed, " Yeah right. Anyway, good morning, my best most incredible sweetest best friend forever, Bonnie," She said, sweetly.

"Hmmm, sucking up much?" I asked, as I led her into the living room.

Elena dumped the boxes of food on the table, "Very! Oh hey Jeremy," She grinned at her brother and plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Okay, y'all have your Gilbert sibling bonding moments while I go get dressed," I told them, before running up the stairs to my room. I was out of breath by the time I headed inside and slammed the door behind me.

I hurried to my closet, picking out some brown pants and my favorite beige and pink short sleeved shirt. I then ran the brush through my hair one last time and started down the stairs to the siblings. I remembered to grab the Grimoire so we could work on the spell after breakfast.

"I hope you haven't eaten all those twisty bagels," I cried, as I strolled into the room.

Both Gilbert siblings laughed, looking up from their plates of food. "Nah, don't worry," Jeremy shot me a small smile and I sat on his other side, taking the plate of food he offered me.

"Told you you were obsessed," Elena teased, stuffing a bagel into her mouth.

"Hey, no teasing the witch who's going to help you get your boyfriend out of the tomb," I responded, stuffing a twisty bagel into my mouth and melting at its amazing taste.

Elena shot me an annoyed look, before she sighed, "Fine," She responded, with a grin.

I nodded, and we finished the rest of our breakfast in peace, no sounds except for chewing and swallowing. They must have been really hungry; I was too actually. I hadn't eaten since… I didn't even remember when that was.

When we were done and we had put all the food things away, I pulled out the Grimoire and started looking through its trusty pages for a contact spell, specifically one that could link witches together. Elena and Jeremy sat by me patiently; Elena was biting her lip and looking worried and Jeremy kept gazing at me with looks that alternated between worry and longing. My heart broke as I realized how much he cared for me.

"Aha!" I said, a few minutes later, placing the book onto the coffee table.

"Did you find one?" Elena asked, breathlessly.

I nodded, "I think this should work," I muttered.

"Will it consume a lot of your power?" Jeremy asked, looking concerned.

I shook my head, "No, this is a basic spell," I replied, meeting his eyes with honesty.

I looked around the room, my eyes landing on the sewing kit that was placed on top of the fireplace. I got up and grabbed it, yanking out of it a needle.

"Elena, get me a bowl from the kitchen, one made of stone will be better; Jer, can you grab some candles from my dad's room? There's some in the closet," Elena nodded and silently left the room.

Jeremy sighed, "I'm only doing this for you, Bonnie," He replied, before hurrying out in the direction of my father's bedroom.

Elena returned with the bowl a few seconds later. She placed it in front of me, and I sighed, before pricking my finger and letting the drop of blood fall into the bowl. Jeremy rushed in with the candles, and I lit them with some matches. Then I grabbed the Grimoire and started to chant; "Sanctus ancient vox quibus ego sum iunctus per cruor , commodo succurro mihi contactus meus cognatus Lucy Bennett. Ego sum egenus suus succurro efficio bonus. Ego revolvo , ego sum egenus suus succurro efficio bonus,"

**_(A/N: Translation: __The holy ancient powers to which i am connected by blood, please help me contact my relative, Lucy Bennett. I am in need of her help to do good. I repeat, i am in need of her help to do good. __) _**

After a few seconds passed and nothing happened, I was beginning to worry if the spell was faulty or maybe if I'd done something wrong. I turned to look at my friends; Elena was watching with an entranced expression and Jeremy looked pretty into the spell too. I was beginning to loose hope when suddenly, the candles flickered and a ghostly image looking very much like Lucy materialized in the space in front of us.

Elena's gasp and Jeremy's "What the heck?" confirmed the fact that I wasn't just imagining the eerie apparition.

"Lucy? Can you see and hear us?" I asked, keeping my voice a monotone.

"Yes, cuz. I can. The elders linked us to each other through your spell. There must be something you need," Lucy stated.

I nodded, "I need your help Lucy. You know Stefan; one of the good vampires got trapped in the tomb with Katherine. We need to get him out. Only you and me together will have enough power to remove the seal to allow him to pass through," I explained.

Lucy sighed, "I told you you'd always be in the middle. That's just part of who you are, Bonnie," She told me.

"So are you going to come help me?" I asked, pleadingly.

Lucy hesitated then nodded, "Yes, I must. I must make it up to the elders that I helped Katerina Petrova. They were furious; especially Emily and Grams," She mumbled.

I shot her a big smile, "Thank you so much, Lucy," I cried.

"Your welcome. I'll meet you at the tomb tonight, okay? We should be able to remove the seal long enough for Stefan to get through," Lucy replied, before her image wavered and was gone.

The candles got blown out by themselves, and Jeremy looked at me with an expression that looked like disbelief. Elena was crying for some reason.

I put my arm around her, "Hey, We have a big chance of getting Stefan out," I informed her.

She shot me a small smile, "I am crying because I'm happy. I can't believe Stefan's going to be out," She exclaimed, before getting up. She was halfway out of the room by the time I caught up to her.

"Lena, where the heck are you going?" I asked, pulling on her arm.

"I'm going to tell Caroline and maybe Damon. They will both be very happy," She informed me, wiping her eyes one last time, before she hugged me.

"Thank you so much, Bonnie," Elena said, eyes wide and grateful.

"Don't thank me till he's out," I murmured.

Elena shook her head, "It's enough that you tried. Alone, that meant the world to me," She explained, before squeezing my arm once and starting out the door. She closed it gently behind her and I sighed, hoping all would go well at the tomb tonight. _Tonight's the night of the full moon. _I thought to myself. That meant that Tyler would be going through his first change and Caroline would probably be accompanying him so she wouldn't be there at the tomb. She'd said she wanted to be there for him.

I felt a pair of warm arms slip around me, and I looked up to see Jeremy's brown eyes staring down at me, "You're amazing," He whispered, and I turned around to look at him.

"Hmm, yeah I know I am, but why this time?" I asked, lightheartedly.

"You're just so pure hearted. You don't even care that all the attention's always on Elena," Jeremy replied, with honesty.

I sighed, "I can't help it, and I do care. I just choose not to show it. But sometimes it's hard to be the second choice all the time," I responded, running a hand through my hair and looking at him, exasperated.

"You'll never be my second choice, Bonnie. _Never. _ Even when V-Vickie and _Anna _ were there I'd always thought you were beautiful and really special," His voice broke on the two names of the girls he'd loved before, making him seem so small and depressed.

"Don't think about them," I whispered, "It'll only make you sad,"

Jeremy sighed, "They were in the past. It's time to move on," He responded, linking his arm through mine.

I allowed him to lead me noiselessly into the living room and onto the couch. I sat down and leaned back, taking a big deep breath. "Jeremy, what if Katherine comes out of the tomb when we remove the seal? What if we can't stop her?" I was struck with fear and dread at the possibility.

Jeremy sighed, resting his head on my shoulder. It felt good there. "Then we'll just have to trap her again. You're right… we need to get Stefan out for Elena. I mean, I would be _freaking out _if it was you in there," He said.

I was just about to tell him that we weren't like Stefan and Elena, and I wasn't sure if we would ever be like them, when he started kissing up my neck, causing my train of thoughts to be cut off and me to shiver in delight as he reached my mouth, kissing me there. I sighed, and leaned into him as he deepened the kiss. _Whatever, I'd just tell him later. _ I thought as I melted into Jeremy heaven.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! What did you think? It was uber-long just for you guys- sorta a special treat for not updating for a while! Anyway, Thoughts? Suggestions?**

**Please press the review button and leave me some love so I know you guys are still reading… (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD **** Yeah, my life sucks! **


	8. The Spell

**I'm Only me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 8- The Spell**

**A/N: Hey y'all! And Hello 2011! Hope you all had an amazing new year and I really hope that 2011 is better than 2010 (: **

**Anyway, thanks for all the reviews… I'm glad you all like Beremy's cuteness… I do too (: xx **

**Hope you guys like this,**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Jeremy asked me for the millionth time, as I parked the car beside the road that had the forest with the tomb in it. The look on his face was apprehensive, and while his worry about me was cute, it was kind of undermining to my abilities. I could do this. I could handle a little magic. And besides, even if I couldn't; Lucy and some of Luka's magic was going to help me. I pulled his dog tags out of my pocket to check they were still in tip top condition- they were.

"Yes, Jeremy," I replied, stopping the engine. I shot him a reassuring look but he just furrowed his brow at me and touched my arm.

"I know how overpowering magic can be for you. I don't want you to get hurt Bon Bon," He whispered, in a caring way.

I smiled, "I'm happy you're concerned about me, but I'm going to be fine. I swear," I murmured, before opening the car door and getting out. Jeremy followed suit, and he took my hand, making me feel all warm and tingly inside as we hurried towards the tomb. It was night, cold and I was kind of cold- though I'd never admit it to anyone, especially Jeremy. He had a way of being over heroic. And besides, I was worried too. What if Katherine did get out? What would I do? I don't think Stefan and Damon would be able to lock her back in the tomb again…

We walked silently, hands entwined all warm and feeling each others presence. It was nice to feel that someone cared. It was nice not to be alone. At the entrance of the tomb Elena, Damon and a person who when I peered closely, saw was Lucy, were standing and waiting. Elena grinned and ran towards us, bombarding me with a big hug.

"You're here!" She exclaimed, sounding over the moon.

I nodded, squeezing Jeremy's hand. "We are," I muttered, as we approached the group.

Damon offered me a half smirk, before he glared at Jeremy. His eyes lingered between us, but I was too worried about what was about to happen that I didn't notice what he was looking at. Lucy smiled at me, looking all familiar and reminding me of Grams and how much I missed her. Her visit had only made me long for her comforting presence more than I'd ever wanted her back.

"Hello cuz," Lucy said, giving me a one armed hug. "I came, and Damon explained to me what exactly I needed to do,"

I smiled at her, "I'm glad you did. It means the world to me that you came when I needed you, and I'm sure it means even more to Elena," I explained.

Elena smiled and nodded at her, "Thank you so much for coming," She sounded very grateful and Lucy nodded.

"It was nothing," She replied, and with that, we all headed into the tomb.

It was cold, musty and dark inside; just the way it always was, but it always overwhelmed me how such an old dark place could behold so much power. The power practically buzzed around this ancient place. It was no wonder Grams had chose this place to speak to me in that dream or vision or whatever it was. It was a place of magical greatness.

"Ooh, have you brought more victims?" Katherine cackled from inside the tomb. I looked towards her, taking in her grimy, weak looking state. I almost felt sorry for her, except for the fact that she was an evil blood sucking vampire and all that. Her brown eyes widened as she took in Lucy who was standing a little by Elena, her hand gently on her back.

"Lucy? Have you come to join the party?" Katherine asked her former ally. Lucy just ignored her, rolling her eyes and turning my way.

"Are you ready? I want to get away from here as soon as possible. It's so powerful it scares me," She whispered, coming towards me.

I sighed, "You noticed that too?" I asked.

Lucy nodded, "Power is swarming here like fireflies around light," She murmured, before putting her hands out. I took them and closed my eyes for a second, breathing in the familiar feeling of holding another witches hand; one especially from my family. It brought tears to my eyes and reminded me of Grams.

"Stefan!" Elena called, and her boyfriend made his way out, pushing past Katherine. His green eyes brightened considerably as he took in the scene and Elena.

"Brother, how are you?" Damon asked, going over to him.

"Tired," Stefan responded, in a croaky voice. "I see you have kept your promise," He gestured to Elena.

Damon nodded, "It's not been easy… To be honest, Blondie helped a lot," He admitted.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked.

Damon nodded, looking half disgusted.

"Back here. We need to do this," I heard Lucy's voice in my head, yet her lips weren't moving.

"How did you?" I spoke aloud but Lucy shook her head.

"Come on," She pleaded.

I nodded, and grabbed Luka's dog tags. I held it firmly in one hand and took the others in Lucy's. I quickly bonded Luka and I and then when me and Lucy held onto each other tightly and started to chant, another bond was made.

I felt Elena and Damon come stand by us and Stefan looked confused as he tried to figure out what we were doing. Recognition shone in his eyes, and then he smiled a little. Elena smiled back at him, looking hopeful.

"Concentrate," Lucy's voice was in my head.

I nodded, and we started to chant again; the spell that was supposed to remove the seal. I felt the power grow within me, extend from Lucy into me and beyond into Luka's tags. We were a circle of power; all the positive magical energy grew, filling my whole body so I was warm and buzzing with intensity. I felt like I could do anything as the energy filled us all up, and I heard Lucy's quick intake of breathe so I knew she felt it too.

But as we held the spell, continuing to chant, I was feeling weaker, and I felt something drip from my nose, but I ignored it, trying to keep the power flowing.

Suddenly Lucy yelled, "Stefan now; we only removed it for a few minutes," And everything was a blur as I sank down to my knees, feeling overpowered by the energy. I slipped the dog tags into my pocket, and watched as Stefan rushed out, hugging Elena. I smiled as she hugged him back, and I felt a great accomplishment that we'd removed the seal. Stefan and Elena could be together again.

I watched, feeling weak, as Damon rushed over to Stefan and Elena and they were all hugging. Jeremy was coming towards me, but somehow my weakening mind had put everything into slow motion. Lucy was leaning against the wall, looking tired also but okay. She was way more powerful than me.

I felt like all the energy had drained from me, but it was okay. I'd sleep on it and I'd be better. I suddenly felt like my power was being sucked from me and I had no control of it. I was plunged into darkness, but not before I heard Jeremy gasp, "Katherine," and Katherine was out of the tomb and biting on his neck.

***IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I felt as the pain of Katherine's bite sank into my teeth. "Jeremy!" I heard Elena cry out, and I heard footsteps coming towards me. Suddenly, Stefan and Damon had yanked Katherine off me and thrown her to the other side of the tomb; because she didn't have much blood in her system, even though she was older than they were, Stefan and Damon could overpower her.

I scrambled away from her, turning to look at Bonnie who was lying on the floor, passed out. I ran towards her, touching her, shaking her but she wouldn't wake up. Suddenly blood started spilling out of her nose. It made its way down her face.

"Bonnie!" I exclaimed, and there was a rush and then Stefan, Damon and Elena were crowding around her.

I put my hand over the blood trying to stop it, soiling my hands in the process but I didn't care. I kept cupping her nose, trying to get the blood to stop. I hadn't realized I was crying till Elena was pulling me away, telling me it was going to be okay, but how was it if Bonnie wasn't okay?

"Jeremy, she'll be fine. She's strong at heart," Stefan assured me.

"That's just a cover. She's fragile," I sobbed, stroking her cheek. The blood just wouldn't stop.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked, whirling my head around to look at where the older witch was leaning against the tomb wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. She straightened up when I called her name, and slowly came towards us, gasping as she took in Bonnie.

"Wait, a second, where's Katherine?" Damon asked, a few seconds later. They all turned to look around the tomb, but I couldn't tear my eyes from Bonnie. She couldn't die. I wouldn't live without her; I refused to. I'd already had to suffer two heartbreaks why was my life so unfair?

"Katherine left the tomb," Elena noted, in a sad voice. Her eyes were trained on her best friend though.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll find her," Stefan, ever the chivalrous hero said.

"I don't give a damn about Katherine. Bonnie's dying. Isn't there anything we can do… anything?" My voice was desperate as I scooped her into my arms and tried to revive her.

Nobody replied, and I felt the tears make their way down my cheeks; wet, salty and warm… I'd never felt so much like crying.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys… to be honest, I didn't like this chapter, especially the ending… I wrote the whole chapter last night on my laptop but then I was about to publish it and I found that the stupid laptop hadn't saved half the chapter so I had to rewrite Jeremy's POV and honestly, the first time was way better because now im stressing about a stupid FRENCH test that I have in a few days… I'm sorry, the next chapter will hopefully be a lot better (:**

**REVIEW… leave your feedback! I love you guys…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Yeah, that sucks, I know! **


	9. Nurse Lucy

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 9- Nurse Lucy**

**A/N: Hey guys… I cannot begin to apologize because of how late this is, but I do have a valid excuse: I have finals now, and I was studying for them and then there was problems with the internet and such… so I am sorry :( Anyway, thank you to all who reviewed… you make me smile! **

**Thanks to my pre-reader LeniSalvatore4Eva (: **

**Enjoy chapter 9 (:**

**Lily x**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"Guys, there has to be something we can do," My voice was desperate, bordering total hysteria. I still had Bonnie in my arms and I wanted to do anything to help her.

Damon hurried over to Lucy who was frozen in a trance. After shaking her a few times, she blinked and turned to look at us. A small gasp passed through her lips as she ran over to her cousin.

"Bonnie, poor Bonnie," she kept repeating and then she looked pensive.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked her, curiously.

"I had some training as a Supernatural nurse. I think I know how to revive her," Lucy stated, looking like she was thinking very hard.

"_Please,_" My voice came as a broken sob, and Lucy smiled a little.

"Your care for my cousin is very sweet. I'll bet you're the boyfriend," She stated, knowingly.

Damon came over, "No, he's not and could you please tell us how to wake her up?" He demanded, a little harshly.

Lucy raised a perfectly shaped brown eyebrow, "Patience is a virtue, Mr. Salvatore," She announced, mysteriously.

"Virtue my ass. We need to wake Bonnie," Damon repeated with urgency and I didn't think to wonder back then why he had been so insistent, other than the fact that Bonnie was a good ally to him and he needed her power.

Lucy sighed, and closed her eyes. "Okay, I think I know. Bonnie must drink from a witches blood and then vampire blood; it kick-starts her system," She explained.

I winced, "Are you willing to give her blood?" I asked Lucy, who nodded.

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?" She demanded, and she held her hand up to Damon.

"Cut," She closed her eyes and Damon hesitated for a second before biting into the caramel colored skin. Stefan and Elena watched carefully from the sidelines, wanting to know how this was going to work out. I wanted to know what would happen to.

Then I gently supported Bonnie as Lucy parted her lips and placed her bleeding arm between Bonnie's lips. Bonnie didn't react at first, but then as if by natural instinct, she started to sip but her eyes didn't open. When Lucy thought she'd had enough, she carefully pulled her hand away.

She turned to Stefan, "Would you please-," She didn't even finish her sentence as Damon bit his own arm and held it to Bonnie's mouth. Bonnie got a good drink and then he pulled away too.

Then Lucy closed her eyes and began to chant something sounding very Latin like. I didn't care all; I wanted was for Bonnie to be safe and sound. When she was done with the spell, she stopped and everyone was silent…. Waiting…

A few minutes passed, and suddenly Bonnie's eyelids flicked open. She looked disoriented but otherwise okay. She looked around with blood shot eyes.

"What's going on?" She asked, weakly.

"In the tomb, but I'm going to get you home," I couldn't stop the giant smile that formed on my lips and I pulled her in for a gentle hug. She hugged me back, looking confused, especially as Damon offered her a small smile- or should I say smirk- and gave her a careful pat on the back.

"Welcome back, judgey," He grinned and Lucy smiled.

"Are you okay, cousin?" She asked, looking still mildly concerned.

Bonnie nodded, "Everything is starting to come back," She muttered, clutching her head.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

And everything was starting to come back. The spell, Stefan getting out; there was something about Katherine too but I didn't have the strength to try to remember.

"Where is Katherine?" I asked, suddenly, peering into the tomb and seeing that it was vacant of any creature. I stood up shakily, Jeremy supporting me and soon Damon was there too on the other side, holding me up.

Damon looked uneasy, "She, well, got away," He explained.

I looked over to Stefan and Elena. Elena was feeding Stefan blood to replenish his strength. She offered me a tiny smile when she saw I'd woken up.

"Welcome back," She mouthed, before she concentrated on feeding him again.

"Do you know, Luce?" I asked my cousin, who was playing around with her cell phone. Was there any reception here anyway?

Lucy looked up, shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Bonnie, but she left," She repeated.

"Okay…. Well, where is the moonstone?" I asked, now very worried about what a hungry evil vampire was doing outside of the tomb. Probably feeding on innocent Mystic Falls inhabitants. That was not good.

"Wasn't it with you?" Damon demanded of me.

I shook my head, "I gave it to you to keep it safe," I reminded him.

Damon looked thoughtful, "But I gave it to Elena," He replied, quickly.

I asked "Why would you do that?" at the same time that Elena blurted out, "You did not!"

Elena and Stefan had finished their feeding/ mating or whatever and had come over.

"Brother, think where you could have put it," Stefan told his brother, looking way better than he had back in the tomb. He had some color back in his face, his cheeks were pink and his overall complexion seemed healthier.

"Are you sure it isn't with you, Bon Bon?"Elena asked, a few seconds later.

"Are you accusing me of being a liar?" My tone was flippant but I couldn't help it; she was really pissing me off.

"N-no. Maybe you forgot and you still have it," She corrected, looking a little ashamed.

"Elena, she _doesn't_. I just remembered I left it in the boarding house, in Stefan's room," Damon said, looking rather contemptuous.

Elena scowled a little at him, before taking Stefan's hand. "Okay, so we're heading to the boarding house?" She asked him.

Stefan nodded, "Yes, Jeremy and Damon take care of Bonnie please," He looked pleadingly at his brother, who nodded. Jeremy of course –ever the sweetheart- didn't protest.

We started walking out of the tomb, and Lucy followed. When we were in the woods, she took my hand. "I have to leave now, Bonnie." She told me.

"Okay, thank you so much for all you've done," I smiled at her, and she kissed me on the cheek before hurrying off to her car.

Damon and Jeremy helped me into my car, and Damon took the steering wheel. Elena and Stefan got into Damon's car and we all started to drive away from the haunted area of the tomb. It was the pinnacle of the power in all of Mystic Falls; the place where the force of magic was at it's strongest.

We were at the boarding house in 5 minutes, and I started to get out of the car, but Jeremy stopped me.

"Bonnie, you're not strong enough," His warm brown eyes were pleading, begging me not to be stubborn.

I sighed, "You're probably right… I will wait here," I didn't have the strength to have an argument with Jeremy about my energy right now- as I knew would happen if I protested.

"And I'll wait with you," Jeremy took my hand and I leaned on his shoulder, feeling mildly sick.

"I'll be right back," Damon said, tossing a glance at us, before slamming the car door and getting out. We watched as Stefan and Elena followed Damon into the house and closed the door behind them. A few minutes past and nothing happened.

"I was really worried about you, Bonnie," Jeremy quietly pointed out, a few seconds later.

I offered him a weak smile, "Your concern about me is really sweet," I explained.

Jeremy smiled, and then looked wistful, "I care about you Bonnie. I think I might even be in love with you," He explained, and I truly didn't know how to reply.

I was glad when Damon forcefully opened the car door and got in, looking annoyed. "We scanned the vicinity and every single room. It's nowhere to be seen," He exclaimed, looking mad.

I sighed, "Are you sure you checked well?" I asked, meeting his ice blue gaze with my own.

Damon nodded, "As sure as Jeremy is a small twerp," He retorted, in a jokey sort of way which was strange but totally Damon-like in such a situation.

"Hey!" Jeremy protested, scowling at him. "You're the twerp, you big fat old-,"

His voice trailed off as Damon's cell phone rang. It was funnily enough 'Baby' by Justin Bieber. Jeremy and I burst out laughing, and Damon covered the cell phone quickly and turned to us.

"My last…. Hook up was obsessed with this dude/ girl and I haven't had a chance to change it since she got her mitts on it…" He responded, but I could see he was fighting a smile.

He turned back to the phone. His tone turned to one of contempt almost immediately. "You!...Where are you?... Answer my question….Urgh! What plan, you b-… you what? DON'T YOU DARE!... H-hello….Yoohooo?," He growled and hung up.

"Who the heck was that?" I asked, nervously. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be good news. In fact, I thought it might be the opposite.

"The ice bitch AKA Katherine. She has the moonstone and she's going out to 'hunt' because apparently she's ravenously hungry and mad," Damon said, almost breezily as he started the engine of the car. He made the motion for Stefan to follow us and Stefan nodded.

"WHAT?" I demanded, the information sinking in.

**Preview for Chapter 10:**

"_So you're saying that Katherine is back on the prowl?"_

…_.._

"_Why the hell would she want to give the moonstone to Klaus anyway? He's pissed off as hell from her since she turned herself."_

…_._

"_She wants to make a deal with us,"_

…_.._

"_What could she want in return?"_

…_._

"_I want you,"_

**A/N: Really Short… I know…. I'm so sorry! The next one will be longer…**

**Please if anyone is still reading this… REVIEW (:**

**Lily x **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD**


	10. I Want You

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 10- I Want You**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. I'm glad you want to find out what happens, so here it is!**

**Remember, Damon is falling for Bonnie as well as Jeremy so only trouble can ensue, and sure they'll have another competitor for Bonnie's heart…**

**Anyway, I hope you like!**

**Oh and Thank you so much to my pre-reader LeniSalvatore4Eva (: **

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So you're saying that Katherine is back on the prowl?" Stefan demanded, thirty minutes later in my living room. Dad was still out on his shift, and he probably wouldn't be back until very late, but I was worried about him now that Katherine was free. What would she do? Would she try to get revenge on us?

Damon nodded, "Basically, yeah," He shrugged nonchalantly and took a sip of his warm tea. We were all drinking tea to calm our nerves. When Damon had first took a teacup of it, I had to restrain the urge to laugh my head off because Damon was not one of those tea drinking guys- at least, I didn't think he was until he polished off three mugs.

"How are you so…." Elena trailed off, enveloped under Stefan's arm on one of the loveseats. She looked like she was searching her mind for an adjective to describe the way Damon was acting.

"Handsome? Hot? Totally awesome?" Damon suggested, sticking his tongue out and causing Stefan to glare at him, as well as Elena. I was too tired to do anything other than raise my mug to my lips and take a long sip.

"Damon, act serious. This is very serious. She could harm a lot of innocent people," Stefan creased his forehead, looking very worried- but Stefan was always worried so that wasn't much of a change.

"Oh wow, and Klaus and Elijah weren't already free here, were they? I don't honestly think she's going to do anything. Why the hell would she want to give the moonstone to Klaus anyway? He's pissed off as hell from her since she turned herself." Stefan pointed out.

"You're right. I don't know why she'd want it," Elena stated, biting her lip.

"I do. She wants to make a deal with us," Jeremy pointed out. I'd forgotten he was still sitting next to me. His arm was draped around the back of the chair behind me, which I thought was a very sweet gesture.

Stefan nodded, "That's probably true, but what could she want in return?" He wondered, and none of us knew the answer to that question, no matter how much we wished we did.

After a few more mugs of tea, and agreements to meet tomorrow after school to discuss what we were going to do, or what was going to happen, Stefan, Elena and Damon headed off to the boarding house and after many 'I'll be okay's' I forced Jeremy to go back to his house to have some rest and look after Jenna at least. The thing was: we couldn't actually do anything until Katherine contacted us. We needed to know what she wanted with the moonstone and if she really _did _want to make a deal with us or not?

I hurried up to my room after cleaning up the mess we'd made downstairs and settled into my bed with a copy of 'The Boy Next Door' by Meg Cabot. When I was halfway through a page, I heard the doorbell ring. Could my dad be back yet? I didn't know… It was 8:30 by now; surely he couldn't have finished his night shift. I got up out of bed, reluctantly leaving the warmth of my covers and hurried downstairs to open the door.

I looked through the peephole and saw Damon Salvatore standing there. I opened the door, and peered at him, "What do you want?" I asked, and Damon looked hurt.

"What? Can't I come visit my friend?" He demanded, before pushing rudely past me and into the house. I closed the door and hurried after him into the living room.

"What are you doing here anyway, finishing up our months supply of tea?" I joked and Damon did that weird eye-rolling thing he does that is totally hot. _Wait, WHAT? _Damon was not hot. Damon was a sick, masochistic vampire. Okay, I think I've been reading too many _Twilight_ books. But seriously, he was EVIL! But he'd been so helpful in the tomb…

"Ha ha," Damon said, drily, settling down on an armchair. "You make the least funny jokes ever,"

"Whatever," I responded, plopping down on the couch, and hugging my knees to my chest. I was wearing my Tweety bird pajama set.

"Nice PJ's," Damon winked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Thanks… I guess, but what are you doing here, Damon? It's not as if we're BFF," I stated, raising an eyebrow.

Damon sighed, "And why can't we be, BFF I mean?" He grinned then and I just shot him a dubious look.

"You want to be my friend?" I asked, suspiciously. He couldn't be serious. This was Damon Salvatore… he didn't have any friends… except for Elena of course.

Damon nodded, "I do want to be your friend," He responded.

"And what's the catch?" I demanded, because Damon always had ulterior motives whether using my powers or god knows what else he wanted.

Damon looked at me with his firm blue-eyed gaze. "There is none. I want to start a clean slate with you. Let's forget all the things that happened," He looked serious, but I couldn't help but say:

"But you killed my grandma," I reminded him.

"I did not! And are you seriously going to hold that against me forever?" Damon's eyes had a pleading puppy dog look in them.

"We Bennett's hold grudges," I reminded him, eyeing him warily.

"Please, Bonnie. Say we can be friends," Damon said, with a small smirk at the end.

I sighed, "Maybe I can give you another chance," I said, weakly. It seemed I could hardly function under his blue- eyed gaze.

"And are you really thinking of going out with Jeremy?" Damon demanded, a few seconds later.

"Yeah, what about it?" I snapped back, forgetting our deal. "I like him,"

"He's a rugrat. He's like how many years younger than you?" Damon asked, thoughtfully.

"Not very many… One and a half," I tried to calculate the difference between the ages but felt my brain ache with tiredness.

"Whatever. He's still young for you….and the truth is…. I care about you," Damon admitted.

My jaw dropped, "What are you suggesting?" I asked, softly forcing out the words.

"I want you," Those three words had the power to freeze me. What did he mean he wanted me?

But before I could ask, he was out of his seat. He stood by me, then kissed me on the cheek quickly. "And you will develop feelings for me…BTW, I always get what I want, _Cara_," Then he winked at me once, before opening the front door and hurrying out. I closed the door, touching the place on my cheek where he had kissed me. It was electric, nothing like Jeremy's warm touch… I couldn't decide which one I preferred…

I was in some big crap this time. _What did he mean, he wanted me?_ The question kept going round in my mind. This was Damon Salvatore; he liked Elena or maybe even Katherine, not me… never _me_. This was not part of my life plan; for some vampire to like me or _want _me.

I hurried off to bed, my mind drifting with endless thoughts about Damon and Jeremy and what the hell Katherine was up to. I pulled the covers up to my chin and fell asleep almost instantly.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

The next morning I awoke feeling a lot less tired than I was yesterday. I got up and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower before school. I emerged, feeling refreshed and happy. I changed into my brown skinny jeans, a yellow tee shirt and a brown jacket over it. I grabbed my school bag and hurried downstairs to fix some breakfast. I wolfed down a bowl of 'Lucky Charms' and made a mug of coffee for my father who had just gotten back from his shift, after pulling an all nighter.

"Thanks B," He said, looking very tired and taking it before hurrying up to his room, probably to catch up on some sleep.

I washed my hands and was about to leave the house to go to school when suddenly, my cell phone was ringing and it was Jeremy's number. I picked up, wondering what he wanted.

"Hi Jeremy. I was just about to head to school-,"

"It's not Jeremy. It's _Katherine_, but I have Jeremy. Listen Bennett, you'd better meet me to make a deal if you want to see your little boyfriend again," She laughed, sounding evil and just plain out mean.

"W-where?" I asked, knowing I couldn't risk Jeremy's life.

"Well, go to the Mystic Falls Grill. There will be a black car waiting on one side. It will be there for 10 minutes. You get into it, and it will take you where I am," Katherine explained, "And where your boyfriend is too," she added, after a few seconds.

"Okay," I replied; I had no choice.

"And you'd better not bring anyone with you. If I hear from the driver that someone is with you, especially a Salvatore your boyfriend is dead, and you will be too." She shouted, harshly.

"Fine," I replied, coolly. It was only a cover though; I was fretting inside.

"And no-one will know where you are," She repeated.

"No-one will know where I am," I said, feeling powerless.

Katherine laughed then, "I knew you'd cooperate; oh and if you're not at the car in 10 minutes, sweet little Jer will die," She sang, before hanging up.

I sighed, before hurrying out to the Mystic Grill. I had to get there quickly before anyone figured out where I was, and before Katherine put an end to Jeremy.

**Preview for Chapter 11:**

"_Wait, this wasn't part of the deal!"_

…_.._

"_She told me that if you leave that I should call her and she'll kill your little human friend. Jason or something…"_

…_._

"_I hate you,"_

…_.._

"_So Jeremy's in Europe?"_

…_._

"_Well… how did you know I was going to come here?"_

**A/N: So a lot happened there. Not a very long chapter, I'll admit, but full of events. **

**What do you think Katherine wants from Bonnie? **

**Leave your opinion in a REVIEW. Reviews=Love=Earlier updates!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. **


	11. Not Part of The Plan

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 11- Not Part of The Plan**

**A/N: Hey everyone… I was totally surprised at all the reaction I got for the last chapter! Whoo, thank you so much (: You guys make me soo happy!**

**Everyone wants to know what the hell Katherine wants from Bonnie. Guess you'll find out shortly…**

**Love to my Pre-reader LeniSalvatore4eva x **

**Enjoy… Chapter 11: Not Part of The Plan**

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I hurriedly walked towards the Grill, worried out of my brain. What was Katherine doing with Jeremy? Was Jenna okay? What did she want from _me_? I hardly had time to think though because I had a deadline. A deadline if I didn't meet, somebody I really cared about might die or get really hurt and I wouldn't risk that for anything.

I approached the Grill, and looked around for the black car. Right as Katherine said, it was standing there looking very conspicuous in the sunlight; it was a really shiny looking car, all black and looking bulletproof and all that. I walked speedily in its direction.

The door opened as soon as I stepped towards it and I got in the back, having a really bad feeling. This was practically handing myself on a silver platter to the enemy but what could I do? Too much was at stake. There was no one else I could see in the car; there was a partition between the passenger area and the driver's seat. The car started to zoom away, and I gulped back the nervous feeling that engulfed me. I was nervous to say the least.

"Yes, she's here… Uhmm, nobody with her. Okay, Ms. Pierce. Your wish is my command," A distinctly male voice said from the front. It didn't sound like anyone I'd heard before. I peered out of the window, knowing that this was one of the cars that I could see outside but nobody could see in except for blackness.

I clutched my stomach and hugged my purse to my chest; anything to stop the fear that had overcome me. I was powerful. I wasn't more powerful than Katherine however; especially that she'd been feeding on human blood again. I hoped she didn't feed on Jeremy. I'd kill her, or give her a million aneurisms at least.

The car went on driving for what seemed like forever, and I watched as all the familiar landmarks faded away and I was left with green endless fields and god knows what else. I closed my eyes, feeling a case of carsickness. Suddenly, the car stopped and the driver came around to open the door. He had ginger hair that was curly and blue eyes and looked a couple of years older than me. He gripped my arm firmly and I yelped at the strong grip; he was a vampire for sure. I realized we were at an airport. He started dragging me into the building and I felt a wave of sickness.

"Wait, this wasn't part of the deal!" I demanded, trying to break free of his steel grip. He hugged me close however and I couldn't break free. The security at the airport doors looked at us curiously, but the strange vampire told them:

"She's PMSing, don't worry," He whispered and the security nodded, saying they totally understood.

I punched the ginger-haired vampire in the face and the security laughed a little as we passed by. I growled as he took me to check in, and I noticed that he was heading for the international flight areas. _Where the hell was he taking me?_

"Where are we going?" I demanded, as he put me down on my feet, but dragged me along still.

"Miss Katherine told me not to tell you anything," He said, grimly.

"Well you can tell _Miss Katherine_ that I'm leaving," I growled, pulling away from him. He let me go and I started walking away.

"She told me that if you leave that I should call her and she'll kill your little human friend. Jason or something…" He trailed off, smirking.

I sighed, knowing I was trapped. "It's Jeremy," He ignored me.

"Now, you'd better cooperate," He sang, a little smugly. He reminded me very much of Damon.

I sighed again and scowled. "Can I at least go to the bathroom while you check us in?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why?"He demanded.

"I have… issues I need to take care of," I tried to make myself look uncomfortable, and I succeeded.

He looked doubtful, "Fine, but any funny business and you're dead. I can tell Ms. Pierce to kill your little friend like that," He snapped his fingers and I sighed, and nodded, before hurrying towards the bathroom. I didn't really need to do anything; I just needed to text Elena and tell her some things quickly, even though I might get into trouble.

_E, I'm in the airport, I dunno where but he's taking me somewhere n I dnt hv time. Plz dnt tell Dam or St or Jer will die. G2G. B x _

I knew I was taking a big risk, but as I hurried out of the bathroom, quickly stuffing my cell phone into my purse, I decided I had to take it so that Elena and Stefan might know where Jeremy (and soon where I'd) be. They might figure it out sooner or later. My cell phone buzzed with a reply, but I couldn't look at it now. It would make Gingerhead too suspicious. It was a good thing I'd put it on vibration mode for school or I would've been in some deep crap.

The Ginger haired vampire hurried up to me, looking annoyed. "Why did you take so long?" He demanded, before yanking my arm and leading me to one of the areas where we waited for the flight. I didn't know where I was going or anything. I didn't know what Katherine wanted. The vampire kept the tickets out of my reach so I couldn't see the destination.

"Is Jeremy… wherever we're going?" I asked, as we waited.

The guy nodded, "Yes, he is," He replied, sounding smug.

"Well, how did Katherine get him there?" I asked, a few seconds later.

"Stop asking so many questions," He harshly yelled, causing a couple sitting near us to look at us in a weird way. The death glare I gave them made them look away.

"But I need to know… its Jeremy," I pleaded, feeling like I was going to cry. Well, Jeremy would tell me himself when we got to wherever we were going, which I truly wasn't sure where it was.

The guy ignored me, and he picked up his cell phone, which was ringing. "Yes, we're at the airport. She hasn't been putting up much of a struggle, so no…. She doesn't know…Yes, don't worry…. Okay, I will…bye," He hung up and turned to me.

"Give me your purse," He said, firmly.

"Why do you want it?" I demanded, holding it close.

He yanked it from me easily, and emptied the contents into a handbag he was carrying. I heard my cell phone make the signal that it was going to cut off power and I thanked my lucky stars that I hadn't charged it for a couple of days. He dumped the bag back on my lap, empty of course.

"I hate you," I responded, sourly.

The guy just laughed.

"Flight number 216 to Paris, France boarding in 5 minutes and Flight number 218 to Verona, Italy boarding in 2 minutes," The weird mechanical voice came on over the speakers. Gingerhead got up and tucked me under his arm before hurrying towards the check- in area.

"Wait, _Europe_?" I demanded, as he handed our tickets over to the stewardess who cut it and let us pass through to the plane area.

"That's where Miss Katherine and your Jason are," He stated, as we walked towards the flight.

"It's _Jeremy. _So Jeremy's in Europe?" I shouted.

"Yes. And don't yell," Gingerhead replied, as we boarded an airplane. Another air hostess checked our ticket and smiled at us, especially at Gingerhead I noticed.

"Have a nice flight," She cried, as we passed by and Gingerhead winked at her. I rolled my eyes as he led us over to our seats. Two seats by the front of the plane, which was kind of weird considering the late booking.

"When did you book this?" I asked curiously, as he pushed me into the window seat.

"A few weeks ago," He admitted.

"Well… how did you know I was going to come here?" I demanded.

"Miss Katherine," Was all he'd say and then he shut up and wouldn't let me say anything else either. I sighed, wondering which country I'd be heading too. Be it Paris or Verona, one thing was for sure; this was my first flight to somewhere outside the Continental US. I wondered if Jeremy was okay. How on earth had he gotten to Europe already anyway? She must have kidnapped him right after he left my house… I sent a little prayer up to god to pray that everything was okay at Mystic Falls and that Jeremy was okay too.

**Preview for Chapter 11:**

"_Elena, its Bonnie. Your best friend?"_

…

"_Are you sure she didn't leave a note or a message or something?"_

…_.._

"_But if she gets hurt, Caroline, it's on your conscience,"_

…

"_Now, let's go pretend we know nothing,"_

…

"_Yes, welcome to Paris," _

**A/N: How did you like it? Do you guys like Gingerhead? Yes, he is gonna have a name, don't worry… What do y'all think is going to happen next?**

**Reviews are Love!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Never Did. Never Will! **


	12. Welcome To Paris

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 12- Welcome To Paris**

**A/N: **_**Bonjour… **_**How are you all? I just wanted to give you all a great big thank you for all the support I've been getting. You guys are really amazing (:**

**Anyway, I bet all of you want to know what's going to happen to Bonnie and Jeremy… and Katherine of course…. **

**So, without further ado…**

**CHAPTER 12!**

**Lily x**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"Hey, Elena. Have you seen Bonnie?" I asked my sister the next morning between homeroom and first period. I'd been looking for her ever since I'd gotten to school and she was nowhere to be seen. I'd even checked her homeroom but she was a no-show. Where the hell was she?

"I'm not in the same homeroom as her," Elena stated, as she pulled out her Environmental Science book and slammed the locker shut.

"Well, I haven't seen her all day… do you have any idea where she is?" I asked, tiredly. I was past worried about her.

"Maybe she's at home. She was pretty tired. She has a good excuse as not to go to school," She reminded me, with a small smile. Stefan walked towards us, and I turned to him.

"Bonnie is AWOL. Have you seen her?" I demanded, and Stefan shook his head, looking very thoughtful.

"No, I'm sorry, Jeremy. I haven't. Why don't you call Damon to ask him if he could stop by her house and check?" He suggested.

"I will," Elena pulled out her cell phone and dialed Damon's number.

"Hello…. Could you stop by Bonnie's house to see if she's there cause she's not at school… what? You did already… and Mr. Bennett said she headed out to school… I see… okay, you do that," Elena hung up a few minutes later.

"Damon says she's not in there but I don't know where else she'd be!" Elena exclaimed, running a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Why don't you try her number?" Stefan asked.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid… okay, I will," She dialed Bonnie's number but sighed as she pulled it away from her ear.

"It's switched off," She stated, and I felt very sick suddenly.

"Where could she be?" Stefan and I asked at the same time. If it was at any other time, then I would have laughed out loud but I was very concerned about Bonnie. _How was she not at school or at home either? _

Elena shrugged, looking helpless. "Do you think… do you think we should go look for her? I have an Algebra test though," She complained.

"Elena, its _Bonnie. _Your best friend?" I was disgusted at the fact that she cared more about a stupid test than about her best friend, Bonnie.

"I know… okay, what are we going to do then?" She wanted to know, as Caroline approached with Tyler.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked, noting our alarmed expressions.

Elena started to explain and Tyler leaned in to listen to. It looked like we needed all the supernatural help we could get if we were going to find Bonnie.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

**Elena's P.O.V**

"So she's gone?" Caroline demanded in the bathroom 5 minutes later. We were going to bunk off the rest of the school day to find Bonnie. It was impossible that she could just disappear into thin air without so much as an explanation to where she was going or what she was doing. She just wasn't that girl to leave everyone hanging.

I nodded, gulping. "Yeah," I muttered and Caroline swore.

"Are you sure she didn't leave a note or a message or something?" She asked, urgently.

"Damon said he was going to look in her room and see if she left a note," I explained, relaying what Damon had told me on our brief phone conversation back in the hallway.

"What about a message? A text message," Caroline suggested, and I had to admit, I didn't think of that.

I checked my inbox quickly and found there indeed was a message from Bonnie. Sometimes my stupid phone forgot to tell me that there was a message. It was one of its annoying kinks. I was saving up to buy a new Blackberry but until that happened, I had to deal with the one I had.

"There's a message," I exclaimed, excitedly.

Caroline peered over my shoulder and we both read her message:

_E, I'm in the airport, I dunno where but he's taking me somewhere n I dnt hv time. Plz dnt tell Dam or St or Jer will die. G2G. B x _

I was confused, as was Caroline. "Why the heck is she in the airport?" We both demanded at the same time.

Caroline shrugged, "I really don't know. There isn't even an airport in Mystic Falls. The nearest one is in the next town," She pointed out.

"And what did she mean 'or Jer will die'?" I asked her, feeling really sick.

"And who's he?" Caroline wailed. Could it be Klaus or maybe Elijah? Or Luka? Or who?

"Let's go tell Damon and Stefan," I suggested.

Caroline gave me a 'be serious' look. "She told us don't tell them… what if there's a reason?" She demanded.

"But what if Bonnie's in trouble? What if she needs us? And besides, Jeremy's here anyway," I pointed out.

Caroline sighed, "I still don't think we should tell," She begged to me, grabbing my arm.

"I don't know…" I trailed off, slipping my cell-phone into my pocket.

"What about this, Elena? We give her a day and if she doesn't contact us we tell Damon and Stefan," She compromised.

I sighed, "Fine. One day. But if she gets hurt, Caroline, it's on your conscience," I warned her, feeling worried.

"Don't worry, I'll take it to the grave," Caroline said, sounding hardly very confident.

"What should we do now then?" I asked.

"Let's just go look for her, normally, but Elena, seriously: Don't tell!" She pleaded, looking me straight in the eyes with her violet blue ones.

"I won't, Caro. I promise you," I told her, meeting her eyes and smiling a little.

"Now, let's go pretend we know nothing," Caroline said, before linking arms with me and leading me out of the bathroom.

I sighed, knowing somewhere deep inside me that Bonnie _was_ in danger and that I should tell Stefan and Damon but I couldn't now. I couldn't break my promise to Caroline because I always kept my word.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Wake up, Bonnie. We're here," I felt someone nudge me and I looked up to see Gingerhead standing up beside me.

I sighed and got up, wiping my eyes and feeling very sick at what was happening. How was Jeremy doing? Was he still okay or…alive even?

I let Gingerhead lead me off the plane with all the rest of the passengers. There was blinding sunlight as we hurried down the stairs that led to the buses that would take us to the terminal. I noticed that everything was in French.

"We're in France, right, Gingerhead?" I asked, his nickname slipping by accident.

"Yes, welcome to Paris. But I do have a name you know," Gingerhead told me, as we got onto a bus. I took a seat and he followed me, blocking my exit. Even though I don't know why he did; it wasn't as if I was going to jump from a moving bus in an Airport in a whole other country or something…

"And that would be?" I tried to keep my voice cold and uninterested but I couldn't help but feel curious as to what his name was.

"Nicholas, but you can call me Nick. Everyone does," Gingerhead/Nick informed me.

I rolled my eyes, "Where is Katherine staying, Gingerhead?" I asked, breezily.

"It's Miss Katherine to you," He frowned slightly at his newly acquired nickname and I smirked a little.

"Whatever. Where are we going in Paris?" I demanded, as the bus stopped in front of 'Terminal 3'. We got out and Gingerhead smirked.

"She told me not to tell you exactly where anything is," He explained.

I frowned as he pushed open the door for me to pass through. There was a flurry of activity in this giant room. Everyone was picking up their luggage off the conveyer belts but of course, I didn't have any luggage so I needn't have worried.

Something struck me as weird, "Where did you get my passport anyway?" I demanded, as he flashed it along with one that was probably his to a security guard so we could leave the airport.

Gingerhead smiled, "Oh, well, your dad was very nice to me once I compelled him," He told me once we were outside of the airport where all the Taxis were waiting for those who needed them. Gingerhead started walking to another black car, dragging me along with him. I narrowed my eyes at him. He'd compelled my father and invaded my privacy; he was so going to pay.

We got into the car; Gingerhead slipped into the backseat by me this time. "Bonjour Monsieur Coffelt," The French sounding driver said. Then they were having a rapid conversation in French which I didn't understand a word of, except for 'Katherine' and 'Bonnie' and some other words I'd picked up from Caroline who'd chosen French instead of Spanish, like most of the student body. I wished I'd done the same. She always said she thought the language was flirty.

Gingerhead smirked at me as the car took off, and I scowled at him, folding my arms across his chest. I focused hard on giving him an aneurism and didn't stop until he was wailing and clutching the sides of his head.

**Preview for Chapter 13**

"_You ever do that again, I call Katherine and tell her to kill your little boyfriend,"_

….

"_I hope she's not hurt… please God, don't let her be hurt,"_

…_.._

"_I can't promise that, Jer. I'm sorry,"_

…_.._

"_Oooh, you did a bad thing,"_

…_._

"_It's one of Bonnie's shirts with her scent on it. I tried sniffing it to track her but I couldn't,"_

**A/N: And Chapter 12! I hope you liked it… Haha, Bonnie still likes to call him Gingerhead… what do you think of Gingerhead/Nick/Mr. Coffelt? **

**Leave me what you thought in a REVIEW please x **

**Oh and big thanks to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva**_**! **

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	13. Jeremy Knows

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 13- Jeremy Knows**

**A/N: Hey y'all! Yes, it's me with another update ;) Haha, thanks soo much to all of you awesome readers for all your support in the form of reviews, alerts and favorite stories/authors…. I love you guys! x**

**I bet you're all wondering what Bonnie's going to do to Gingerhead, I mean Nick :P No offense to any red haired girls/ guys… I actually think red hair is awesome so yeah…**

**Thank you so much to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva **_**for reading it for plot mistakes and some really good ideas…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily x **

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I felt my power being drained so I stopped with the aneurism and instead glared at him. He held me from my shirt from the nape of my neck and yanked me towards him, his eyes gleaming malevolently as he hissed in my face, "You ever do that again, I call Katherine and tell her to kill your little boyfriend,"

I tried to push him away but he was too strong. His grip was painful and strong, his blue eyes- way darker than Damon's I realized- glared into mine with hate and passion. "Do you understand? _Do you?_" He demanded, yanking the fabric so our faces were inches apart.

I gulped and nodded, knowing that there was nothing I could do; He'd played the Jeremy card, and I had to protect Jeremy. I couldn't let Katherine hurt or even worse kill him just because of me. I'd come to care about him like one of my best friends, if not something more.

Gingerhead pushed me away and my head hit the side of the car window, banging with a sickening thud. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head, and I wiped it away gingerly, fighting with the tears that streamed down my face.

"I hate you," I cried to Gingerhead, who was glaring at me with an angry look on his face. His cell phone was out of his pocket in a second.

"Hello, yes Miss Katherine…. No… yeah, she tried it….I pushed her against the glass though… What? Okay! Okay…Miss Katherine…. I'm sorry… don't be mad… fine, I will…" Then he hung up and his glare softened.

"I'm sorry," He replied, a few seconds later.

"Did Katherine tell you to say that?" I demanded, angrily looking out the window so that I could avoid looking at him.

"Yes, well, no… but she said I couldn't hurt you," Gingerhead explained, in a more gentle tone.

"Why?" I asked, trying to tone my anger down but I couldn't; I was furious.

"I don't know…" Gingerhead trailed off, before taking his hand and slashing it with his teeth. Blood spurted out and he offered it to me.

I shook my head. I didn't want his blood or need it.

"Come on, you need to be at full power," He said, then his tone lowered, "And especially if you want to escape with your little friend,"

I gasped, unable to understand how he knew.

Gingerhead shot me a knowing look, "I know your plan, Miss Bennett," And he held his arm closer to my mouth.

I sighed, knowing he was right and that I needed to replenish my strength. I took his hand and started to sip. He pulled it away when I'd had enough and handed me a tissue to wipe my mouth. The blood that was trickling out from my head had stopped, I realized as I wiped my hand across the top of my head.

"Thank you," I whispered, "I guess,"

"You're welcome. I guess," Gingerhead grinned, and then stuck his tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Where are we going, anyway?" I demanded.

"Miss Katherine's Chateau of course," Gingerhead replied, and then he pulled out of his pocket his iPod and plugged them in, telling me that I couldn't ask any more questions. I sighed, and leaned back on the chair, closing my eyes for a couple of seconds before I felt someone nudge me.

I looked up and opened my eyes to see Gingerhead offering me one of his iPod headphones. I sighed and took it, knowing that there was no way to escape.

_I want you to want me_

_I need you to need me_

I closed my eyes as I listened to the dulcet tones of the song, and I slid into a deep sleep.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I sighed as Caroline, Jeremy and I got in the car and started towards the airport. We'd told Stefan and Damon that we'd go to the mall to search for Bonnie, but in truth we were not. Caroline had caved and let me tell Jeremy because Bonnie hadn't actually said anything about not telling Jeremy. We showed him the text message and he'd freaked; his face had gone all white and he'd not spoken for a few seconds the same way as he had been when he'd found out about our parents death. Then we'd hurried to the airport, not knowing what we were going to do when we got there, but knowing that we had to save Bonnie from whatever evil had taken her.

"What are we going to do? Where are we going to go?" Jeremy asked, as Caroline made the car speed as fast as possible towards the airport.

I shrugged, "You need to calm down, Jer. We'll find her. But we need to stick together," I replied.

"Did you get the money for the tickets?" Caroline asked, nervously.

I nodded and gulped, "Yeah, from the trust fund Mom and Dad left us," I said, quietly as I fingered my purse full of bills.

Caroline gasped, "We can't use that. No, Elena!" She replied firmly.

"It's _Bonnie_," Jeremy and I replied at the same time, and Caroline sighed.

"If it was anyone else…" She trailed off, running one hand through her long blonde wavy hair.

"Okay, so where are we going to go? We can't just choose a random country," Jeremy put in.

"Look, we'll ask the flight attendant if he or she saw Bonnie and we'll show him a picture of her, and then he'll point us in the right way," I carefully spoke.

"Good idea," Caroline pointed out, looking a little more comfortable.

Jeremy sighed, "I hope she's not hurt… please God, don't let her be hurt," I watched as he raised his hands up to God in prayer and in that moment, I knew that he really cared about her and her safety.

I rubbed his shoulder gently and placed my head on his shoulder. Stefan and Damon were going to be furious when they found out we'd lied. Especially Damon- I could tell he really cared about Bonnie, though I'd never admit it around Jeremy of course.

"It's going to be okay…" I whispered to him over and over again, and it wasn't until he turned away from the window and looked at me that I realized there were tears in his eyes.

"Do you promise, Elena?" He asked, eyes wide and brown and very scared.

I sighed, "I can't promise that, Jer. I'm sorry," I whispered back, and Caroline turned for a split second to give us a sad look as she rounded the car into a main road.

"How long till we get to the airport?" Jeremy asked Caroline who sighed.

"15 minutes, I think. I'm passing the speed limit though," She said, a steely look in her blue eyes.

I turned to look out of the window, hoping that my best friend was safe. Was this something to do with Katherine? And who was 'he'? Those were the questions going through my mind and I truly hoped I'd find the answer to them as soon as I could. And before Bonnie got into any real harm… 

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Found anything out yet?" I asked Stefan, who was standing a little by me, talking to Dr. Bennett.

He shook his head and hurried over to me, "No, I told him that she's staying over at Caroline's. I don't want to worry him. We'll find Bonnie soon," Stefan explained.

"What if he calls Caroline's house or something?" I asked him, worriedly.

Stefan looked uneasy as he shoved his hands deep into his pockets and looked up at me sheepishly.

"Oooh, you did a bad thing," I sang, though I knew perfectly well that now wasn't the time for joking but I couldn't help it. I was annoying by nature.

Stefan sighed, "I compelled him if that's what you mean," He muttered, as we headed to my Black Ferrari and got in. I got in the drivers seat and Stefan took the one beside me. I noticed he had something behind his back hidden. I'd confront it about him later.

"How are the girls and Little Gilbert doing?" I asked Stefan once I'd started the engine.

"I'll call them," He noted, before grabbing his cell phone and dialing Juliet, I mean, Elena's number. He listened for a few seconds before talking.

"Yes…. No Elena… Where are you?... okay, we'll come…. What do you mean, no?... Elena… Hello?" Then he hung up, worried.

"What's the sitch?" I asked, putting on my best Kim Possible imitation voice.

"Damon, now is not the time for joking. I mean it. She says they're at the mall but they don't want us to come. I can hear strange things behind them. I smell something fishy about this," Stefan muttered, looking as broody and serious as he always did.

"Nah, I think that's your new cologne. You should stop buying unoriginal brands," I joked, before Stefan scowled at me.

"Shut up. I really think something's going on," Stefan murmured.

"Well, probably. What's that you have behind your back?" I asked, with a smirk.

"It's one of Bonnie's shirts with her scent on it. I tried sniffing it to track her but I couldn't," Stefan said, looking dejected.

"Well, do you have anything of Elena's? Bra? Panties?" I shot him a naughty smile.

Stefan narrowed his eyes at me, "Actually, I have one of her face towels. She left it once when she was staying over and I left it in the back of your car because I was going to give it back to her," He explained.

"Ooh, that's why I always smell something delicious from the back?" I smirked, but stopped the car. Stefan got out and returned a couple of seconds later with a small yellow towel which did indeed smell of Elena.

"Okay, sniff it and we need to find them," Stefan smelt it, and then he handed it to me even though I'd memorized Elena's scent by heart.

"Done," I replied, throwing it aside. Then I left myself to my senses. I started the car engine and began following Elena's scent… she was a little while away, but she was still close enough for us to find. That was something at least. Then we could figure out where Bonnie was because the truth was; I'd never felt more worried about someone before.

**Preview for Chapter 14:**

"_Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer,"_

…

"_Jeremy's in the tower, like that pathetic Rapunzel except he doesn't have long hair to let down or a beautiful princess to save him,"_

…_._

"_You are not in a position to threaten me,"_

…_._

"_Fine. We'll have 1 ticket to Paris, France and 2 to Verona, Italy,"_

…_._

"_Damon, your ability to joke at a time like this is amazing,"_

**A/N: What did you guys think of Damon's revelation? Interesting, huh… And Elena, Caroline and Jer are going after Bonnie: Do you actually think they'll find them? And do you think Damon and Stefan will get there in time to catch Elena? **

**REVIEW and I'll try to update as soon as I can (:**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or the song lyrics Bonnie and Gingerhead were listening to… **


	14. Katherine Again

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 14- Katherine Again**

**A/N: Hey guys! I got soo much response for the last chapter so I loved that! Thank you all… (:**

**What do you guys think will happen? Can you believe we're in Chapter 14? Whoa…**

**Anyway, I wanted to give a special thanks to my Pre-reader (luv her sooo much!) **_**LeniSalvatore4eva! **_**She's awesome and totally funny… PM her if you want someone fun to talk to x**

**Enjoy this chapter please (: **

**Lillian Cullen Salvatore :D**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Wake up, wake up! We're here," I heard Gingerhead's voice- one I'd come to recognize with the time we'd spent together- loud and urgent in my ears.

I groaned and shook my head, "I'm tired," I complained, trying to shove him away.

He pulled me into his arms and cradled me like a baby and soon we were out of the car and looking up at a magnificent castle. It was breathtaking; all white and giant with a thousand acres of land stretching around it. I could see a pool, tennis courts and horses stables scattered in the vicinity of the castle; probably to modernize it, and a giant iron gate with guards on every side enclosed this paradise.

I jumped out of his arms, and breathed in the sweet smelling air. There were flowers everywhere, every single color and my jaw dropped as I looked upon them. "Miss Pierce has really outdone herself," Gingerhead said, with a small grin.

"Do you live here with her?" I asked, after a few seconds.

"Yeah, normally, but I've been living in America to keep an eye on some things for a while now," He explained, not meeting my eye.

"What things?" I asked, just as I heard a sickly sweet laugh in front of me. I looked forward to see Katherine standing there, dressed in a black dress, and some fishnet leggings. Her long wavy hair was tied to one side.

"Socializing, I see?" She asked, walking towards us. I noticed she had a couple of guards behind her, plus a few girls who looked like maids.

Gingerhead nodded, "Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer," He responded, with a sly grin.

Katherine grinned, "I see. You always were one of my best, Nicholas," She replied, in a sing-song voice.

"What do you want me for?" I demanded, stepping towards her, "And where's Jeremy?"

"Jeremy's in the tower, like that pathetic Rapunzel except he doesn't have long hair to let down or a beautiful princess to save him," She laughed like she'd said the funniest joke in the world. Gingerhead, who'd come to stand close to me I realized, chuckled and so did some of the guards. Some were staid and unemotional, watching warily my actions.

"I demand to see him," I shouted, looking Katherine firmly in the eyes.

She giggled, "Oh, my dear, you do not have the power to demand anything. I have you tied around my little finger," She gave me a meaningful look.

I sighed, "When can I see him?" I tried again.

"If you agree to my deal," Katherine sang, cockily, as she blinked at me.

"What is it?" I asked, warily and quietly.

Katherine raised an eyebrow, "Why in such a hurry? Jeremy's under great, er, care," She explained.

"If anything hurts him…" I trailed off, firmly and ferociously. She'd better not do anything to harm Jeremy. I'd kill her.

"You are not in a position to threaten me," Katherine was suddenly in my face, holding me up. She had fully vamped out. "You will go to your room until I call you down to talk about the agreement," She hissed.

She wasn't compelling me but I sighed, "Don't let anything harm Jeremy or we won't have a deal," I warned, "Any form of one,"

Katherine just rolled her eyes, "We'll see. Now, Pierre et Christophe, escort Miss Bennett to her room. Cecile, you show her where her new clothes and things are. I'll be expecting to see you at dinner at 8," Then she whirled around and started into what looked like the main foyer of the castle.

Two burly guys came towards me, and each one grabbed my arm and started leading me up the stairs. I turned back to look at Gingerhead, who was looking at me with a strange look. "See you at dinner," He mouthed to me, before shooting me a small wave.

I turned back with a sigh, and let Pierre and Christophe or whatever lead me up the stairs to an elegantly furnished area; there were doors everywhere on every hallway. They spoke together in French, the teenaged girl called Cecile walking behind us and joining in their conversation. They stopped in front of a room to the side, and one of the guys pulled a key out of his pocket and twisted it around in the door, opening it. Then I was dragged inside the room. Cecile followed me in, and they handed her the key before slamming the door behind them and leaving.

I looked around the room. It was giant and all styled in green. The carpet was green and soft, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a black and green cover on it and some fluffy green pillows. There was a giant oak wardrobe with green handles and a desk to the side with loads of green looking stationary. I made note of a big window to the side of the room, covered with a pair of green plush curtains. There was a green door to one side, which I assumed was a bathroom, and a TV was set up in front of the bed.

"Bonjour," Cecile said, once she found I hadn't said anything. She looked to be about the same age as me, give or take a few years with long black wavy hair and the most beautiful color of brown eyes, reminding me very much of Jeremy's eyes and how beautiful they were, and why I was doing this.

"Hello, I don't speak French," I replied, sitting down on the bed.

"It is okay… I speak not English very well but I can talk and comprehend," She looked nervous, and ran a hand through her long hair.

"Okay,"

"Well, everything is here. I have not much to say to you except that Miss Katherine will be waiting for you at 8 and I will come to dress you at 7:30," Then she turned on her heel and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I swore to myself as I heard her lock the door. I hurried over to the window and very much to my dismay, there were bars on it. I sighed and sank down onto the bed. There goes any chance of escape. Then I thought of Jeremy and knew that even if I could escape I wouldn't be able to unless I got to him too. I got up and hurried to peer out of the window again and tried to spot the tower where Katherine had said Jeremy was staying. It was out of view. Smart choice of room, I had to give it to her.

I sat down on the chair in front of the desk and sighed. Was Katherine really telling the truth? I did not know…Could I trust her? I didn't think so. I had a feeling she was playing a trick on me, but right now there wasn't anything I could do. I had my magic, but I didn't want to waste it. If I used too much power, I became very weak and I needed to keep my strength up, just in case I needed it later and I had a feeling I would.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I tapped my foot on the floor as we showed the flight attendant a picture of Bonnie on Caroline's cell phone. "Have you seen her?" Caroline kept on repeating, urgently.

The guy scratched his head, "I think I saw her," He muttered.

"Well, which flight did she get onto?" Jeremy demanded, looking like he wanted to punch the guys face in.

"I do not remember," The guy informed us, folding his arms across his chest.

"You do remember. You will tell us where you saw my friend," Caroline compelled the guy and even though I had to admit compulsion was wrong, there was nothing I could do about it; especially not in this situation.

"They headed for the area with the European flights. Either Italy or France, I do not know," The guy said, in a trance.

We sighed. That was the only lead we were going to get by the looks of things.

"Fine, what are we going to do?" Jeremy whispered.

"We can split up. I know I said before we have to stick together but I think we need to split up now," I told both my friend and my brother.

"Okay, I will head to France and you and Caroline to Italy," Jeremy said, firmly.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? Caroline can go with you if-," I offered.

Jeremy shook his head, cutting me off. "No, I have the ring, Elena. Remember?" He smiled a little at me as he held up his arm and I sighed.

"Fine. We'll have 1 ticket to Paris, France and 2 to Verona, Italy," I told the guy who nodded. I pulled the money out, knowing my parents would have been proud of us for going to save our friend. I handed the money to the guy and he pulled out the three tickets and handed them to us.

"Boarding in 1 hour," He explained, and we all groaned as we headed off with our tickets.

"I hope Bonnie's okay," Jeremy repeated, as we headed into the part of the airport with all the shops and everything.

"Same here," I cried, "And I hope that Stefan and Damon don't find us,"

Caroline sighed, "They can track our scents," Caroline reminded me.

"Good thing we actually went to the mall first then," Jeremy said as my cell phone started to ring. It was Stefan. Crap.

"Hey Stefan; we're at the a- mall and we're looking hard; are you guys okay?" I tried to make my tone breezy as I walked through the crowds of travelers with Caroline and Jeremy on either side of me.

" Yes," He muttered, with a sigh.

"Did you find anything?" I tried to make my tone hopeful this time.

"No, Elena..Where are you?" He asked.

"At the mall, you know that and I just told you," I said, quickly. I hoped he didn't know I was lying.

"Okay, we'll come," He told me.

"No!" I cried, too loudly, before pulling the cell phone from my ear.

I could hear him calling my name, but Caroline snatched the phone from me and hung up.

"He's suspicious. I can tell," I explained to them, nervously.

"Don't you think we should tell them? Maybe they could help," Jeremy put in.

I shook my head, "No, Bonnie said no for a certain reason," I reminded him.

"Which is what?" Jeremy asked.

Caroline sighed, "We don't know. But Bonnie is the smart one. She always has been," She said, firmly.

"Fine, but I'm starving. Can we get something to eat before we board? Plane food sucks big balls," Jeremy complained.

"Only a guy would think of food at a time like this," Caroline sang and we shared an 'I know' look.

"Well, my strength needs to be up," Jeremy reminded us, "There's Dunkin' Donuts. Let's grab something to eat," He pointed in the direction of the store.

"Fine, let's go," I replied, and we started in the direction of the store. I truly hoped that Stefan and Damon wouldn't catch up with us or we'd have a lot of explaining to do and we didn't have time to explain anything. Bonnie's safety was on the line.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Her scent is everywhere, what are we going to do?" Stefan asked, yanking his hands through his hair.

"We'll keep looking. I smell them by the mall, so let's go check the mall out first," I informed him.

Stefan sighed, "I don't know why, but I feel like Elena was lying," He exclaimed, sounding frustrated and concerned at the same time.

"You're being paranoid, Steffi Boy," I joked, as I turned the car in the direction of Mystic Falls Mall.

"Damon, your ability to joke at a time like this is amazing," Stefan noted, curtly.

"That's why I'm _super_natural," I responded, cleverly.

Stefan just rolled his eyes, "You're just… urgh, forget it," He looked out of the window, patting his fingers on the side of the window.

"Stop it, you might break my window, man," I complained, knowing I was getting on Stefan's last nerve.

"Just keep driving, Damon, just keep driving," Stefan cried, aggravated.

"_Just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. Just keep swimming_," I sang, imitating Dory from Finding Nemo.

Stefan groaned and didn't say another word for the rest of the car journey to Mystic Falls Mall. But I was starting to think Stefan was right about Elena lying. She was hardly going to be hanging around the mall while her best friend was in danger. That was not Elena. Not at all.

**Preview for Chapter 15:**

"_I'm here to tell you that Katherine is awaiting you and Cecile refuses to come up,"_

…_._

"_Are you related to Miss Katherine by any chance?"_

…**.**

"_I can't just go off to Europe without telling him anything,"_

…

"_Where could she be then? Where could they be?"_

…_._

"_Man, you will tell us what flight Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes got onto or else,"_

**A/N: And what do you think is going to happen next to Bonnie? And Elena, Jeremy and Caroline? What about Damon n Stef? What do you WANT to happen?**

**Leave me your feedback in your REVIEWS and remember Reviews are inspiration! **

**See you on the flip side, **

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or Dory's line at the end of the chapter. (From Finding Nemo) Okay.. bye! **


	15. A Note To Stefan

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 15-A Note To Stefan **

**A/N: Yeah, it's me again! Your reviews and support make me want to update as soon as possible! I've been trying to thank everyone personally but in case I don't get a chance to: THANK YOU ALL; I LOVE YOU! **

**Thanks also to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva **_**who supplies me with endless ideas (and jokes).. She's awesome :P**

**Anyway, the next chapter of IOMWIWY!**

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I groaned as another commercial break came onto the TV. I was very bored by now; I'd been in the room for so long yet I didn't know how long because there wasn't a single clock or watch or anything. It was mega annoying. I got up off the bed and hurried to the bathroom to wash my face. I couldn't fall asleep even though I felt I had a bad case of travel sickness combined with some cold feet. _What did Katherine want from me? _That was the main thing I was worried about as I clutched my stomach and hurried back to the room. I lied back down on the bed, and flicked the TV off, wanting some peace and quiet.

I heard a knock on the door, a few seconds later, and I got up and hurried towards it. "I don't have a key," I called to whoever was outside.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," Came Gingerheads voice. What was he doing here? Hadn't he messed up my life enough by working for Katherine?

Then I heard the sound of a key turning and the door opened and he strolled in, slamming it behind him. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Why are you visiting your _enemy_?" I asked him, sourly.

Gingerhead rolled his eyes, "I'm here to tell you that Katherine is awaiting you and Cecile refuses to come up," He muttered.

"Why?" I asked, scrunching my nose up in confusion. _What?_

"Because she's scared of your powers. Miss Katherine has made her fear her life," He laughed, sitting down on the bed.

"Okay? And is 'Miss Katherine' waiting downstairs?" I demanded.

"Yes, she needs to speak with you. She says it will be merely genial today, but only tomorrow after you get a good nights sleep will she tell you about the deal," Gingerhead informed me and I nodded, not knowing what else to do. I'd never felt so powerless before.

"Is Jeremy okay?" I asked him, running a hand through my hair.

"I will go see to him if you promise to dress and head down to Miss Katherine," He informed me, his blue eyes wide and honest as he jumped off the bed and started towards me.

"Are you sure? Do _you _promise?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He shot me a smile and nodded, "I promise if you do," He replied, holding my gaze.

"I will get ready, please go make sure he's fine," My eyes were pleading, sad.

"Okay," Gingerhead jumped up and started out of the room, shooting me one last look.

"Gingerhead?" I asked, and he turned back, looking annoyed.

"It's _Nick," _He reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Are you related to Miss Katherine by any chance?" I asked.

Gingerhead winked at me, "If I told you, I'd have to kill you," He sang, before slamming the door behind him and locking it. _How was I going to get out then?_

I sighed and hurried over to the wardrobe and picked out something to wear. My own clothes were stuffy and dirty from the flight and from all the travelling. I picked out a pink silk shirt, a pair of charcoal pants and some pink pumps; I needed to have something practical on in case I needed to escape but elegant at the same time so that Katherine wouldn't suspect a thing. I then hurried into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I was done, I got dressed, blow-dried my hair and knocked on the door so that someone could let me out.

"Are you ready for Dinner?" Cecile's weak voice came from the other side of the door.

I nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see me. "_Oui_," I used one of the only French words I knew.

The door opened and Cecile stood there nervously holding it open. I noticed that one of the burly guys: Pierre or Christophe was standing to one side, as if I'd try to make a run for it. I followed Cecile down the stairs, flanked by the guy on the other side as they led me out of the part of the castle I was staying to the main foyer. I was led into a big room to the side all styled in red; a big black table stood in the middle and Katherine was sitting on the end. Gingerhead was sitting on one of her sides.

"Bonnie, glad you could make it!" Katherine greeted me like we were old friends and I instantly put my guard up, wondering what the heck she was up to.

I took the seat beside Gingerhead, who was avoiding my gaze and didn't reply to Katherine.

"Cecile, tell Lorraine to bring out the food. Miss Bonnie is here," Katherine called to the teenaged girl who nodded, and hurried off.

"How is the room?" Katherine's brown eyes were shiny, "Does it reach your standards?"

I nodded, "The room is fine," I replied, quietly. I didn't want to say too much. Anything I said might be used against me later. _Okay, I had been watching way too many episodes of CSI._

"Good," Katherine replied, "It is very important that you are comfortable,"

I didn't say anything as a chubby blonde lady came in with Cecile and they started placing food in front of us. The first course was soups; Seafood for Katherine and Gingerhead and Tomato for me. At first, I was reluctant to eat because it might be poisonous or something, then Katherine laughed.

"Bonnie, I would not try to poison you. I need you," She sang, and I just knew she was telling the truth so I dug in, knowing that I needed the strength and besides, the food smelt too good not to be eaten and I was hungry; I don't remember when I'd last eaten something.

"How is Jeremy?" I asked, as Lorraine and Cecile took away the soup bowls and brought over some lobster bisque. I'd never tried it before, but I dug in readily.

Katherine giggled, sharing a look with Gingerhead, who I noticed was still not meeting my eyes for some reason. I wanted to ask him what had happened with Jeremy. "He is in very good care, I promise," She put some food in her mouth and chewed and I realized I had no other choice but to believe her.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOWMIWY**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

A while later, I was done with eating and we hurried out to the area we would board in. We sat down, realizing that we had about 20 minutes left before we could get onto the airplanes.

"Jeremy, come here," Elena hissed, gesturing to Caroline that we would be only 5 minutes. Caroline nodded and sat down, new Vogue fashion magazine in her hand which she'd bought from a magazine stand in the airport by Dunkin' Donuts.

She dragged me to the area with the bathrooms, and handed me a piece of paper. "I need to leave something for Stefan. I can't just go off to Europe without telling him anything," She cried, sounding upset.

I sighed, "I understand. I believe that would be okay," I explained, and I opened the paper.

_Stefan, don't be mad but we went to look for Bonnie. We'll be back soon. I love you x Elena x_

"Where are you going to leave it?" I asked her, and she shrugged.

"That's why I wanted you to help me, I don't know, and I don't want to ask Caroline because she'll try to talk me out of it," Elena explained.

"Well, we could leave it with the Flight Attendant. We could tell him to give it to someone with the name Stefan Salvatore," I suggested, knowing it wasn't a good plan but it was the best we had.

Elena knew that too, "Okay, let's go," And with that, she took my hand and we hurried off towards the place where we'd come from.

We reached the Flight Attendants desk quickly, and we explained to him what we needed him to do. He looked confused but agreed, taking the paper and saying he'd give it to Stefan. We even gave him a picture of Stefan that Elena found in her purse so that the guy wouldn't have any mix ups. Then we hurried back to Caroline, who was screaming at us about being late and I left the girls to board their flight while I headed off to mine.

"Stay safe," I called to Elena who blew me a kiss and looking like she was going to cry.

"You too," She yelled back as she and Caroline waved at me and hurried towards their plane. I handed the Air hostess the ticket and she checked it and let me pass by to get to my flight. I just hoped that if I found Bonnie that she was in good health.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"Not here," I called to Damon as we exited another store, "Her scent is fading,"

Damon nodded, "I know. It's not as intoxicating as it was when we first entered," He muttered.

"Where could she be then? Where could _they _be?" I asked, as we walked back towards the car.

I got in and Damon started to drive after sniffing the towel one more time. "I don't know. I'm just going to follow my natural instinct," He murmured, and with that, he took off in a random direction, driving as fast as a madman as I tried not to scream like a girl and held on for dear life.

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY**

About 15 minutes later, Damon parked the car in front of an airport. We had left Mystic Falls but Damon insisted that this was where the scent was the strongest. We got out and wove our way through hundreds of travelers, trying to get to their flights.

"We can't search the whole airport. That's impossible," I pointed out.

"Watch and learn brother, watch and learn," Damon muttered, as he led me over to the desk of the flight attendant whose eyes flashed with recognition as he noted me.

"Oh, a young lady left you a paper," He said, ruffling around for something.

"What?" I asked, eagerly.

"Are you Stefan Salvatore?" He asked, and I nodded, before he handed me a paper which had Elena's handwriting on.

_Stefan, don't be mad but we went to look for Bonnie. We'll be back soon. I love you x Elena x_

I glared at the paper. Why would Elena lie at being at the airport? Why? And why doesn't she say where she's going?

"Oooh, sounds like trouble," Damon sang, raising his black eyebrows.

I glared at him, "Shut up. Please could you tell us what flight they got onto?" I asked the guy who shook his head.

"Strictly confidential information," He kept repeating and I found it hard to hold my temper.

Luckily, Damon stepped in. "Man, you will tell us what flight Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert and Caroline Forbes got onto or _else_," Damon had his compelling face on and right now, I didn't give a damn. Elena was in the picture now.

The guy nodded, "The females got onto the flight to Verona, Italy and the male onto Paris, France," He said in a monotone.

"Okay, well we'll have one ticket to each place," Damon replied, firmly pulling out some money.

The man nodded, and handed us tickets. "Next flights leave in 3 hours," He explained, and I turned to Damon.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "We're going to wait the 3 hours, that's what we're going to do," He said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I sighed and followed him into the waiting area, wondering what on earth Elena was thinking.

**A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 15. I hope you like what's going on…**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT?**

**REVIEWS are love and inspiration so please do!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. OR Dunkin Donuts if that wasn't obvious… **


	16. Getting There

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 16- Getting There**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter 16! I wanted to thank **_**randomlittleme, David Fishwick, LeniSalvatore4eva and Aprilsf00l**_** for reviewing on the last chapter! You guys are the best and this chapter's for you!**

**So, this chapter is pretty action filled and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Lily x**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I tossed and turned in bed the night after the dinner with Katherine and Gingerhead. I felt deep inside me that there was something messed up; something wasn't right- I could feel it deep inside my gut. I had a hard time getting to sleep and when I did, I woke up and went back to sleep several times, feeling some strange sort of presence in my mind- it was familiar though.

_"Everything is not as it seems,"_ a voice kept repeating every time I fell into a slumber, startling me and waking me up. _"Babydoll, be careful, everything is not what it seems," _It sounded familiar, but I couldn't understand what it was talking about. What wasn't as it seems? I didn't understand and I was too confused and tired to try to decipher what it meant.

I scratched my hair and turned to my other side, pulling the cover up to my chin and closing my eyes. "Let me sleep," I pleaded, knowing I'd need the energy the next day. _"Everything is not what it appears," _The voice said a couple of times before it drifted away and left me to my own thoughts and dreams.

But as I finally melted into a deep sleep, I realized two things: the first was that the voice in my head belonged to Grams, and the second was that someone was stroking my cheek and making me feel safe and secure.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Elena's P.O.V**

"It's beautiful here," Caroline noted, as we stepped out of the airport and onto the sunny streets of Verona, Italy. What she was saying was true, but we weren't here to sightsee. We were here for something bigger and way more important than that; Bonnie.

"Yeah, I know," I agreed, smiling as I felt the sun on my cheeks, warming me up.

People talking in Italian surrounded me, and I wished then that our school had offered Italian and Spanish classes instead of Spanish and French. The Italian language itself sounded beautiful, as if people were sweet talking each other- it was nothing if not sexy. We watched as people flagged cabs and went off to their destinations.

"Come on," Caroline pulled my arm and led me towards a cab which she had stopped while I was thinking. We both got into the back and Caroline started speaking in Italian to the guy and I gazed at her in surprise; I never knew she spoke Italian. The guy replied to her in Italian and the cab took off.

"Since when do you speak the language of love?" I asked, when she'd stopped having her conversation.

Caroline smiled at me, "I have many talents," She teased with a smile.

"Get real, Care," I demanded, but I smiled at her all the same.

"Well, all my summer trips with my dad were in Italy so I picked up the language," She informed me, looking into her bag and pulling out a pair of sunglasses. She slipped them on, and smiled.

"Well, where are we going?" I asked, looking out the windows at the beautiful surroundings. Everything was made out of stone and had ivy creeping up and down it, decorating it and making it seem extremely mystical and totally romantic.

"Hotelo Europa," Caroline announced, and I had enough general knowledge to translate that to English.

"Okay, and how is that going to help us find Bonnie?" I asked, scratching my forehead and leaning back.

"Well, we need to get a good nights sleep. I don't know about you, but even me, with my condition," She shot a furtive glance at the driver, "I'm tired so you must be toast,"

I nodded, noting how tired I truly was. "I get you. So we rest today, then start the Bonnie hunt tomorrow?" I asked.

"Si," She replied, with a slight smile.

I nodded and watched as the guy pulled up at a small and cute looking hotel; all made of white stone and flowers entwining up and down the sides of it. Caroline thanked the guy and we paid, and then we hurried into the hotel, and booked a double room. The lobbyist looked confused at our lack of luggage but gave us the room key and we started upstairs in the direction of the rooms.

I collapsed on one of the single beds and threw my shoes off, realizing I had travel sickness. Caroline pulled off her sunglasses, and offered me some water which I took a big gulp of and lied back down. She pulled out a sachet of blood and started to drink.

I closed my eyes, too tired to do anything but pull the covers up to my chin, and snuggle up. "We'll brainstorm tomorrow okay?" Caroline asked, as she put away the blood packet and crawled into her own bed. She switched off the room lights, and we were plunged into a comforting darkness.

"Yes, Good night Caroline," I said, tiredly; it took all my energy to force my lips to move.

"Night 'Lena," She replied, and I let myself fall into the depths of sleep, hoping I would dream about Stefan and that we could find Bonnie so that our newfound troubles would disappear.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I stepped out of the airport, a bottle of orange juice that I'd acquired on the flight in my hand. I took a sip, feeling the buzz of activity outside of the door; people were hurrying to catch their cabs, some families being reunited after their trips, some boyfriends and girlfriends running and hugging one another. I wished with all my might that Bonnie and I could be that way, and that I could find her soon.

I sighed, not knowing what to do first on my quest to find Bonnie. I decided asking some valets that were standing on the side, looking like they'd been standing there for a while.

"Est-ce vous vuez une petite fille avec les cheveux brun, les yeux grun et la visage crème?" I asked, trying to utilize my weak French and say 'Have you seen a girl with brown hair, green eyes and caramel colored skin?'

The guys looked at me for a second, before one of them stepped forward. "As tu une photo?" He asked, and I translated in my mind 'do you have a photo?'

"Oui, oui," I pulled out my cell phone, and got a picture of Bonnie before showing it to him.

He studied it for a few seconds, "La fille! Oui, elle est alle avec un monsieur avec des cheveux orange. J'ecoute il a pris la petite fille a la Chateaux de Petrova," He spoke, and smiled. I translated quickly 'That girl! Yes, she was going with a man with orange hair and I heard that he was taking the girl to the Petrova castle'. Wasn't Petrova Katherine's name?

"Ou est la Chateaux de Petrova?" I asked, opening my notes application on my iPhone, and getting ready to type directions.

The guy started rattling off directions, and I wrote them down translating as best as I could. When he was done, I tipped and thanked him before going off to find a taxi to take me to Katherine's castle, which I'm sure was where Bonnie was being held captive.

I tried flagging down taxis but every time I asked someone about the castle, they would say it was too far for them and that they didn't go that far. I was just contemplating buying a train ticket to try to get nearer when I saw a family of four get into a minivan.

The lady who looked like the mother was heavy set, but she made her way over to me with a smile. "Hey honey, I heard you want to go to the Petrova Castle; we're on our way to the village beside it. We could drop you off," Her accent was American and for that I was glad.

I contemplated it, remembering how never to ride with a stranger and stuff that my mom had drilled into my brain before her death, but this was Bonnie's life on the line, and besides, I had my ring to protect me from any danger that might ensue me. "Would you be able to do that?" I asked.

"We'd love to, right Frank?" She gestured to her husband, who nodded with a small smile.

I nodded, "Well, that would be very helpful," I told the lady, who took my arm and started leading me over to the car. She showed me to a place in the back, and I got in between two cute little blonde twin girls.

"This is Sophie and Charlotte," She gestured to each one of the girls, who stuck their tongues out at me.

I got in between them, and sighed, "Hello," I replied, as the woman closed the car door and got into the passenger seat next to her husband.

"What's your name then, dear?" She asked, once Frank had taken off with the car.

"Jeremy," I informed her, and she smiled.

"Welcome, Jer," She said, kindly.

"Thank you,"

"Well, could you please fasten Charlotte and Sophie's seatbelts? They always forget how," She frowned a little at her daughters, before turning back.

I nodded, and turned to the two girls, who smiled at me in a menacing way. I strapped the seatbelts for them, and they started pulling at my hair.

"Ow," I muttered, trying to get their hands out of my hair.

The two girls giggled, and their mom turned back to look at us. "Stop it, girls," She pleaded.

They just laughed harder, and went on pulling. "I'm sorry, Jer. We could never control them," She explained apologetically.

I sighed, yanking their hands out of my hair and leaning back. I had a feeling this was going to be a long trip.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"I'm extremely bored," I muttered to myself while on the airplane to Paris. I was in first class, but even so I was bored out of my brain.

A girl I'd passed when I first came onto the plane with red hair and big green eyes came over to me and sat down on the seat beside mine, giggling. "Hey," she tossed her hair over her shoulder.

I ignored her for a second, trying to focus my mind on thoughts of Bonnie, but then I remembered that I was very hungry and that I hadn't fed for a long time and the redhead here smelled very good- her blood did at least. I turned to her, with a flirty smile.

"Well hello there," I winked at her and her cheeks blushed pink, happy with the attention.

"What's your name, sexy?" She asked, leaning towards me. The scent of her blood became even more prominent and I forced myself to try and resist, looking around to see if there were any other passengers. There were only a couple, and they were asleep very much to my joy and to the redheads demise.

"Derrick Brown," I said, quickly, just in case anything happened. "What about you?"

"Erica," She explained, with a small smile.

"Nice. So what do you taste like, Erica?" I asked, feeling unable to hold myself.

Erica's smile faded, and she looked confused, "I'm sorry?" She asked, perplexed at my question.

"You will not move or scream," I compelled her, feeling her eyes go dazed as she was hypnotized.

"I will not move or scream," She repeated in a hypnotized voice.

"Good," I whispered, before I stroked her neck, let myself vamp out and bit into her neck, sucking from her blood.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

About 10 minutes later, I was done eating and Erica was sleeping soundly beside me, thanks to more compulsion. I'd fed her some of my blood to heal the wound, and I'd wrapped her scarf around what remained of the wound just in case and compelled her to say that she got a hickey on the flight making out with some guy called Derrick Brown. I didn't know why, but I couldn't bring myself to kill Erica, no matter how much I wanted to. Bonnie's image kept flashing in my mind, and I knew how disappointed she'd be if I killed someone else.

"_The airplane will be landing in 15 minutes in Paris, France. We hope you had a great flight and we hope you had a great flight with Panam," _

I smiled; glad that I would be leaving the airplane. No matter how good the food tasted AKA Erica, I didn't like being in the air, though I wouldn't admit it to anyone. I wanted to have my feet on the ground again. I just hoped that I could find Little Gilbert and we could get to Bonnie together in time.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

The next morning, I arrived in Verona, Italy. I sniffed the air as I got out of the airport, trying to pick up Elena and Caroline's scent. The scent was there, but it was very faded meaning they'd arrived a while ago. I just hoped they hadn't done anything stupid in the time being.

I pulled out of my bag a bottle of blood that I'd brought with me and took a sip, before trying to sense Caroline's aura. I could sense it a while away, and as I drank my senses got stronger. I put the bottle away, wiping my lips and started to walk towards a forest that was nearby.

Once concealed by the trees, I started to run as fast as I could towards Caroline's aura and Elena's scent, both of which were getting stronger. I stopped in front of a small hotel called Hotela Europa. I straightened my clothes and ran a hand through my hair, before walking into the lobby.

A young Italian girl sat at the front desk, and I compelled her to tell me which room Elena and Caroline were staying in. Compulsion was wrong; but it was Elena we were talking about- she and Caroline who I'd sworn to protect that night in the carnival. I hurried up to the room she told me about and knocked on the door.

There was no reply for a couple of seconds, then there were footsteps and the door opened.

"Who is it Elena?" I heard Caroline's voice yelling from inside.

Elena was standing there in some jeans and a red shirt, her hairbrush in her hand. "Stefan?" She asked, shocked as she took me in.

"Hello Elena,"

* * *

**A/n: So there it was. A lot happened. The next one will have a lot of events too. Stefan will reveal to Elena and Caroline some major information, more about Jeremy's road trip with the American family and more Damon madness.**

**Review to know more!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	17. Playing Babysitter

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 17- Playing Babysitter**

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to give a big thank you to all of you who reviewed; you're the ones who keep me going on and updating and stuff, so thank you!**

**And so the adventure continues… Enjoy!**

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

"Stefan," She repeated, as if confirming it to herself, before she flung herself into my arms. I hugged her back tightly, taking in the strawberries and cream shampoo she used.

"Why did you lie to me, Elena? Why are you in Italy of all places?" I demanded, the jealousy flaring up.

Elena pulled away and looked at me sheepishly, "I hated lying to you, I'm sorry, but it was only Bonnie's will," She informed me, leaning against the doorframe.

"Don't go blaming this on Bonnie. She probably couldn't tell anyone," I reminded her.

Elena's eyes flashed briefly before she nodded, "Fine, come in?" She asked, and I stepped into the room. Caroline was sitting on one of the single beds, her knees hugged to her chest. Her mouth made a small 'o' as she saw me enter.

I sat down on an armchair that was in the corner of the room, and glared at the floor. Elena touched my shoulder, "Don't be mad Stefan, please. We need to find Bonnie and now that you're here maybe you can help," She pleaded, her big brown eyes all doe-like and hopeful.

"Fine," I grumbled, "Next time you go to another continent please tell me,"

Elena nodded, "Of course," She smiled at me, and then kissed my forehead quickly.

"Okay, we'll have time for the lovey dovey stuff later," Caroline looked teasing, "Now we need to formulate a Bonnie finding plan,"

I nodded, "Of course. I assume you checked the houses of the witches in the quietest part of the city," I said, noting the place where all the Italian witches gathered; I'd been there a couple of times for favors and errands.

Elena's eyes widened, "The what?" She and Caroline blurted at the same time.

"So you haven't. There's a small village in the corner of the city where the Italian witches have lived for centuries," I informed them.

Caroline jumped up from on the bed, blue eyes shining with hope. "Oh my god, we have to go there,"

"You don't say," I teased, "So you guys freshen up so we can head out,"

"Stefan," Elena looked pleading.

"Yes?" I asked, as I stood up and started for the door.

"Our clothes are all gross from the travelling. I spotted a gift shop downstairs with some clothes in it, so could you pick anything up for us to wear?" Elena pleaded, and she handed me her purse.

I gave her back her purse, "We don't have all the time in the world, you know, but I will," I started for the door.

"Thanks Stefan," Elena sang, sweetly.

"Thank you," Caroline called.

I nodded, and opened the door of the hotel room and hurried out to the elevator so that I could go to the gift shop. Girls were so materialistic sometimes; they had to learn how to rough it.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up the next morning to a firm knock on the door. I sat up in bed, and called, "Come in," I smoothed my hair with my hands and blinked, waiting for the person who knocked to come in.

It was Cecile with a tray in her hands with something that looked like breakfast placed on it. There was a couple of mugs of coffee, some French toast, waffles, egg and some other things I didn't know the name of. She walked over to me looking nervous. Her eyes frantically scanned the room as she placed the tray on the bedside table.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I assured her, feeling slightly smug at the fact that I scared a vampire so much.

Cecile ignored me, "Miss Katherine is waiting for you in the 2nd living room to talk business," She stated, before bowing quickly and hurrying out of the room.

_Strange girl_, I thought to myself as I dug into breakfast and started to eat. The food was all delicious; certainly all professionally cooked probably by that Lorraine lady who had made dinner, and I ate every bite before rubbing my stomach, gulping down the last cup of coffee and getting out of bed.

I walked into the bathroom, and decided to take a quick shower. I was going to take advantage of the luxuries of living in a palace as much as I could. I squeezed some orange smelling shampoo into my hair and switched on the warm water. I washed my hair and then body with some body wash I found then I got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a big, soft yellow towel.

I tiptoed out of the bathroom, taking care not to slip and walked over to the wardrobe to look at the selection of clothes Katherine had picked out for me. They were all French designer labels; I easily picked out a jeans skirt, a green tank and a decorated white cardigan. I changed quickly, putting under them a white bra and some green underwear which I found in a drawer under the wardrobe. Everything was brand new; it was strange Katherine would go to such trouble to make me feel so comfortable.

I sighed, wondering what the heck her deal was. All I wanted was to get Jeremy out of here and escape the hell away from this castle- no matter how luxurious the castle may seem. I dried my hair, and brushed it, before knocking on the door so that someone could open it.

One of the guards from before I could not remember his name came forward to me and opened the door. I sighed and allowed him to lead me down the stairs of the tower and to the main palace building. Katherine was seated in a very pink looking living room, a big smile on her face as she read some sort of book.

She pushed the book aside as she saw me come in, and the guard bowed to her before standing by the door and letting me enter. I sat down on the arm chair furthest from the couch she was sitting on; I didn't trust her at all.

She giggled as if what I did was incredibly cute, and came over to sit on the chair by mine. Her brown eyes were sparkling, amused and they had so much happiness in them, they reminded me of Elena's on special days like her birthday or Jeremy's birthday; so happy, so full of life.

"How did you sleep then?" She asked, taking in my appearance and nodding in approval.

"Fine," I said, curtly, "Let's cut to the chase, what do you want?" My eyes narrowed and Katherine's lips merely curved into a cynical smile.

"Eager are we?" She asked, her voice dripping with pleasure.

I ignored her, "What do you want from me, Katherine?" I demanded.

Katherine grinned, "Do you really want to know?"

"That's why I'm here," I reminded her, trying hard to control my temper. It was so annoying though; she was freaking irritating. I took a deep breath because I felt like if I got any angrier, I'd burn the armchair.

"Very well…" Katherine said, trailing off.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"Once again girls," The blonde woman who I'd found in the few hours to be called Annabel.

Charlotte and Sophie grinned and started singing an encore of 'The Wheels on the Bus'. I groaned and leaned back in the seat, closing my eyes. I was sick of the endless stupid nursery rhymes and songs and stories and stops. We were supposed to have arrived by now at the Petrova Castle but because of the fact we'd stopped four times already- 3 times for food, and once for a bathroom break, we had been pushing the four hours, and we still weren't there.

I pulled out my iPod and started to listen, trying to tune out their singing. I turned up Tiny Tempah's 'Written In The Stars' and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, the headphones were snatched out of my ears and into Charlottes' hands. Her green eyes glinted with happiness as she held them out of my reach.

I yanked them back from her, and slipped them into my pocket. "How long do we have left, Annabel?" I asked, hoping she'd say we'd arrive soon.

"About an hour, dear. How about you join in and we sing the national anthem?" Annabel suggested, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

I cried out as the twins launched into the national anthem, putting their hearts into it. Annabel and even Frank joined in and I felt like I was going to go crazy. I closed my eyes and pressed my head against the seat, hoping this torture would be over soon.

Suddenly the car stopped. I opened my eyes and we were in front of a gas station.

"Why did we stop?" I asked, looking out of the window and sitting up.

"Charlotte and Sophie need the bathroom. Will you be a sweetheart, Jer, and go with them?" Annabel asked, peering back at me.

I sighed, wanting to swear at her and at all of them, but remembering that they were doing me a favor. I could have been stuck in the airport not finding a ride, so I guess I had to be thankful.

I pasted a tired smile on my face, "Of course," I opened Charlotte's seatbelt and she got out, and I followed her out, opening Sophie's seatbelt on the way out. She hopped out too, and both girls took my hands and started skipping towards the gas station. I sighed, not knowing what I'd gotten myself into.

Once in the bathroom area, I was faced with a dilemma. Taking the two girls into the mens bathroom or going into the females with them.

"You girls go in and do your business okay?" I asked, hoping they would agree. I gestured to the ladies room.

Charlotte shook her head, yanking on my arm. "No, Mommy always comes with us," She insisted.

"But she's a girl like you," I informed her.

Sophie rolled her eyes, "It doesn't matter. You have to come with us," She demanded.

"I'm not going into the girls bathroom," I said, starting to get annoyed.

Both of them pulled on my hands and started dragging me in.

"No," I repeated.

"Yes," They both sang at the same time.

"Why?" I asked, tiredly.

"Because we're scared," Sophie spoke for the both of them, her eyes terrified.

"Why are you scared of the bathroom?" I wanted to know, looking at them incredulously.

"Because there's the bogy monster," Charlotte said at the same time Sophie said, "Because there's a shark swimming in the toilet,"

"What shark?" Charlotte asked, her eyes filling with fear.

"What bogy monster?" Sophie asked, with the same terrified look. I rolled my eyes and stared at them, as they suddenly burst into tears.

"Come with us," Charlotte pleaded, still crying.

A woman coming out of the bathroom noted the crying twins, "What's wrong with the little angels?" She asked, leaning down to them.

"They're scared to go to the bathroom alone," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Oh my poor darlings," The woman cooed, "do you want me to take them in?"

Charlotte shook her head, "We want Jeremy. Thank you, lady but we want Jeremy," She pleaded.

The woman smiled, "Seems like they're very fond of you. Good luck," She ruffled their hair quickly before leaving.

I looked at my watch; we had been here for 10 minutes.

"We're going to be late," I told them.

"I'm going to pee my pants!" Charlotte exclaimed, a few seconds later.

"Me too," Sophie shouted.

I groaned, "Do I have to?" I demanded, rolling my eyes.

The girls both nodded, and I sighed, before allowing myself to be dragged into the ladies bathroom.

Ten minutes and five bag beatings by old women yelling at me being in the women's, we left the bathroom cubicles and started towards the car. A black car stopped suddenly and the windows rolled down to reveal an amused looking Damon Salvatore.

"Oooh, are you playing babysitter?" He asked, smirking at me as he looked down at the two girls holding my hands.

I groaned, and nodded, "Yes, I needed a ride to Katherine's castle,"

"Is that where Bonnie is?" Damon asked.

I nodded.

"Well get in, I've been to the chateaux before. I went to look for Katherine there once because she'd told me about it," Damon said, opening the door.

"I'm not sure; we're not the best of friends," I pointed out.

"Would you rather ride with the Brady bunch?" Damon asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I looked over to Charlotte and Sophie. "Okay, give me one minute," I then ran over to the minivan with Charlotte and Sophie and tied them into their seats.

"Well, thank you so much for the ride Frank and Annabel, but I found a friend of mine who can take me the rest of the way," I explained ,peering into the window.

Annabel looked disappointed, "But you were having so much fun with the girls,"

"I know," I lied, "But my friend needs me," I nodded over to Damon's car and Damon smirked at them.

Annabel nodded, "Okay, bye then Jeremy," She said.

"Thank you Frank, Annabel. Bye bye," I called, running away from the car. I heard Sophie and Charlotte's complain about my leaving but ignored them, getting into the passenger seat of Damon's car.

"Damon, thanks for the save," I said, fastening my seatbelt.

"That's the first time I've been called that," Damon pulled the car out of the parking lot and onto the road. "I've been called a demon, a devil, a masochist…" He trailed off.

"Interesting, how did you get this car?" I demanded, noting the sleek black cars gadgets with an impressed nod.

"Ever heard of Grand Theft Auto?" Damon smiled, an evil sly smile.

"Hmm, normally I'd disapprove but right now I don't give a damn," I admitted, pulling out my iPod and plugging them in.

Damon laughed, "Good, because I'd throw you out on the side of the road and drive off without you. So how do you know that Bonnie's at the Petrova castle?"

"Some people told me," I sighed, "And why are you even asking that question? Isn't it kind of strange that Bonnie was kidnapped the morning after Katherine was released? It's got to be related,"

"Good point, kiddo," Damon pointed out.

"Don't call me that,"

"It's my car, my rules," Damon said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not even your car," I pointed out, but I didn't say anything else; I just blasted my music up and waited for the arrival at the much anticipated Petrova Castle. For once I was glad Damon drove like an idiot; at least we'd get there soon.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 17! I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will be very action filled…**

**Leave me a REVIEW please and I'll update sooner!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	18. Your Potential

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 18- Your Potential**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews everyone left, you guys made me smile so thanks (: x **

**Finally, Bonnie is going to find out Katherine's deal, so I hope you all like it!**

**Lillian x **

**

* * *

**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Elena, could you possibly hurry up a little?" I demanded, looking over at Elena who was eating. I was sitting with her in the restaurant of the Hotela Europa. Stefan had bought both Elena and I cute flirty little summer dresses; pink for Elena and blue for me to 'match my eyes'. They weren't very practical but Stefan said that was all the gift shop had to offer.

Elena swallowed some egg, "I'm not the one who was insistent that I ate something; it was Stefan," She protested, gesturing to her boyfriend who was reading the paper across the table.

"She needs to keep her strength up," Stefan said, looking up at us for half a second. He sounded extremely bored.

Elena stuffed the last piece of food into her mouth and got up, pushing her chair into the table.

"Okay, done," She cried, and Stefan and I got up too. Stefan folded the paper into a perfect square and placed it onto the table, before we all hurried out of the hotel's only restaurant.

Then Stefan walked over to the front desk and in Italian asked the lady at the main desk where we could rent a car. She was then on the phone a few minutes, jabbering away. Elena and I waited patiently on some chairs in the waiting area. The lady hung up and dug in her drawers for something before handing Stefan a key. He produced some crisp dollar bills and walked towards us.

"The car's waiting outside," He said, shooting us a small smile.

Elena jumped up and took Stefan's hand and they walked ahead of me all loved up while I walked alone behind them, missing Matt. A small green fiat was waiting outside, and Stefan let us into it; Elena naturally took shotgun while I slipped into the back of the car.

Stefan then drove away from Hotela Europa and into a suburb of Verona. He peered closely at the roads before taking a couple of lefts and rights. I pulled my sunglasses out of my purse and slipped them on, looking out of the window at the surroundings.

A few minutes of driving and we'd arrived in a very quiet and gloomy area in Verona with a big rusty gate. A couple of men manned this gate and Stefan rolled down his window and looked at them as we approached the gate. "We're here to see Rhia," He stated, in a level tone of voice. He fixed them with a calm look.

"Rhia?" A guy asked with a clear Italian accent.

Stefan nodded, "Yes,"

The guy paused for a second, closing his eyes and then opening them again. "Very well," He said, and then one of the guys opened the thick metal gate and let Stefan drive the car through.

"What was that about?" Elena demanded, mirroring the question that was playing in my mind.

"Well, they basically have psychic connections. They probably contacted Rhia's guards through their mind and got their approval and Rhia's," Stefan pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Are they, like, witches or warlocks or whatever?" I ran a hand through my wavy blonde hair.

"Yes, Caroline," Stefan smiled at me through the mirror and I smiled back. I noticed from the window that we were passing through some small roads. We reached a fork in the road we were on, and Stefan took a right.

"Whoa, all of this is the witches land?" Elena asked her jaw dropping as she scrutinized the setting.

Stefan nodded, "They've been living here for a pretty long time, it's their sanctuary," He explained, suddenly driving up in front of a small row of houses. He parked and opened the door. I got out too, peering around warily. Elena shivered and Stefan wrapped his arm protectively around her waist, before slipping his other arm around my shoulder in such a brotherly way my dead heart swelled.

"Stay close," He hissed as he began leading us to a small pink house with various patterns decorating the sides of it.

"Why are we going to Rhia specifically?" I felt complied to ask, as Stefan kicked open the gate with his leg and we passed through.

"Because she knows me personally and besides, she was Klaus's favorite witch," Stefan explained in a low whisper.

"Was?" Elena asked, hanging onto the tense.

Stefan nodded, "She turned against him," He said, grimly. "And he was too powerless to do anything to her,"

I noticed then that we'd reached the door. Stefan raised his hand to knock but before his hand even brushed the grand wooden structure, it opened and a young girl with curly light brown hair, tan skin and hazelnut eyes wearing a soft yellow dress let us through.

"Rhia is awaiting you in her inner bed chamber," She said, in a voice that had a mixed accent between Italian and Spanish. She gestured to the door and we hurried through to the bedroom. There were 2 guards posted at the inner door, big burly guys.

"Stefan Salvatore, Caroline Forbes and Elena Gilbert, Rhia is expecting you," A guard said in a dull monotone as he held the door open for us. It would have been amazing if it wasn't so freaky here.

"How did he kn-," Elena started, her dark eyebrows raised.

Stefan shushed her, "They're all psychic even more than Bonnie so don't ask questions," He hissed in a tone that made us sure not to ask anything else.

We entered the exquisitely decorated bedroom and I noted that a young woman was sitting on the bed. Gorgeous did not even begin to describe how unnaturally beautiful she was. She had long wavy golden hair that fell in soft waves all down her back, shining all the way. She had the palest most translucent skin I had ever seen, even more perfect than airbrushed models with not a single blemish in sight, but her most dazzling feature was her eyes. They were wide and doe like and shining, sparkling in the most appealing shade of purple.

"Sit down," She gestured to some seats in a melodious voice; it was almost as if she was singing.

We obeyed and her eyes swept over us, looking like she was drinking every single detail about us in. Her eyes lowered slightly, revealing thick black eyelashes.

"Welcome Mr. Salvatore and friends. I know why you are here, my children," Her voice was appealing, drawing us towards her and we subconsciously leaned forward to listen to her words. The door slammed behind us with a slight sense of foreboding and left us alone with this peculiar but spectacular witch.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Can you tell me the deal, already?" I demanded, huffing slightly as I sat up and glared at her.

"Patience is a virtue," Katherine smirked, sending a wave of fury I fought hard to control. If I set her on fire, she might kill Jeremy.

"Quit with the philosophical shit," I snapped, biting on my lip.

"_Control your temper_," Suddenly Katherine was holding me from my neck, choking me. Her voice came as an ominous, malevolent hiss, sending a surge of ice through my body. "You are at my mercy, don't ever forget that," She dropped me onto the seat.

I flinched back from her, rubbing my neck to ease some of the pain. I was reminded once again of how powerless I was against her. I tried to give her an aneurism but failed, folding my arms across my chest and scowling at her.

A few uneasy seconds passed before Katherine spoke again, "The thing I need from you is…. Actually, _things_, are…"

"Yes?" I demanded, annoyed now.

Katherine glared at me but didn't do anything except continue, "I need to borrow your powers to do a spell, and I need a little of your blood to do so," She explained to me.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at her, feeling this was going to be a cost I was unable to pay.

"Because I want to destroy the moonstone and in turn destroy Klaus," She stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Klaus can't be 'destroyed'," I reminded Katherine.

Katherine smirked, "That is where you are wrong, Bon. Some witches, actually warlocks, possess the information on how to destroy him. I will use your blood to contact and force them here, and then with the help of them, you will remove the curse on the moonstone," She exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest, and smiling smugly.

"I do not possess that much power," I reminded her curtly, thinking of how my nose bled when I used too much. I tried to calculate how much power I might need but gave up, scratching my forehead.

"You do. Bonnie, you have so much potential. You just need to hack into the part of you that possesses black magic," Katherine said slowly, enunciating every word.

"I can't use black magic. Grams warned me against it," I exclaimed.

"Oh, pish posh. How do you think that Emily used so much power and made the most powerful spells ever? Your Grams did not know your potential; she didn't know that you could be the next most powerful witch," Katherine's eyes sparkled with intensity, and I doubted her agenda.

I shook my head, "I don't want that power. I want to be good. I never asked for this," I insisted.

"Well, you got it, princess, so you should embrace it. Besides, with black magic, you could protect everyone you love. With Klaus gone there will be no more threat to Elena and the rest of them," Katherine explained, playing on my love to help and protect people. It was my Achilles heel.

"If I say yes, what happens?" I wanted to know, scrutinizing carefully her reaction.

"Then we summon the warlocks, carry out the spell and destroy Klaus once and for all," Katherine said, simply, as if she was describing how to make chicken soup.

"Well, what if I say….no?" My voice broke and I watched her calm, smug expression change into one of fury and betrayal.

"You will die and so will the little Gilbert," She laughed then, her voice resonating through the room, resilient. She got up then and tossed her long silky hair over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" I asked, getting up too and mirroring her action.

"I'm going to get a….little snack, and leave you some time to think things over," Katherine edged towards the doorway, a devious smile playing on her lips. "I think you will make the right decision; both yours and Jeremy's lives are on the line,"

I sank down into the armchair, despair washing over me as I realized she had me right the where she wanted me; I had no choice but to agree to her stupid, irrational spell.

**BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ-BJ**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"_Wake up in the morning feeling like !" _I sang along to the radio a couple of hours later. Jeremy shot me a weirded out look, but I just continued singing, ignoring him.

"Thank you, Michael Jackson, enough singing please," Jeremy pleaded after a few verses of my singing. He tightened the headphones in his ears and glared at me.

"Why? But I'm bored…" I complained, looking out of the window at the long stretching plains of land to either side of the road. I couldn't even find anything interesting to ogle at out of the window; where were hot French girls when you needed them?

"Do something useful," Jeremy suggested, looking out of the window and closing his eyes.

I grumbled under my breath and turned to look to the side. I noticed we were nearing a town; a town was good- it meant we were getting close to St. Germaine, the village area where the Petrova castle was located.

"I hate road trips," I mumbled as I passed the sign that welcomed us to the town. A few peasants standing by the side lugging along their bags and stuff stood and stared at us, and I waved at them goodheartedly.

"I hear you, bro," Jeremy put in as I made a left and a right and then another left into another road with houses on either side. Some people were seated in their front gardens, enjoying a calming mug of tea.

"I'm not your brother," I complained, "Stefan is enough,"

Jeremy just ignored my snide comment and continued observing the town through his window.

I peered into the surroundings too, remembering that the Petrova castle was located somewhere in the area, but I could not for the love of me remember where exactly. I noticed a guy standing next to a grocery store or 'Epicerie' and slowed the car down, lowering my window.

"Sil Vous Plait, ou est le chateux de Petrova?" I asked, enquiring about the whereabouts of the castle in question.

The guy babbled something I could not quite make out, even with my vampire senses, then said, "Tu vais droit a la Carrefour et gauche," he explained, meaning to go right and then left at the crossroad.

I nodded, "Merci beacoup," I said, before driving away from the guy.

Jeremy grinned, "Whoa, you were actually nice," He commented sitting up straight.

"It's Bonnie's life at risk," I reminded him, meaningfully.

Jeremy sighed, "Since when do you care so much about her?" He demanded, a defensive tone in his voice. I noted that he sounded also confused and a little irritated.

I sighed too, "I don't honestly know, Jeremy. I don't know," I stated honestly, trying myself to comprehend why I cared so much about the little witch. There was a certain light in her that made me feel I could be good; I didn't have to be the bad guy.

I let my thoughts drift off and ten minutes later, I went left and right at the crossroads like the man had pointed out, and edged into a bright, peppy looking area. I continued down the road, noticing a river twisting into a brief forest area before a giant castle peered out overhead ominously.

I nodded. This was the Petrova Castle. It hadn't changed since I'd gone back to look for Katherine in it so many years ago.

"There it is," I spoke, parking the car in front of the path that lead to the river; some bushes obscured view of the car, and that was good.

"It's very grand," Jeremy unplugged his iPod and slipped it into his pocket.

I got out of the car; we had to go up to the castle by foot; we needed the hidden car for our escape later.

"Where the heck are you going?" Jeremy demanded, getting out and slamming the door behind him.

"We're going by foot, pumpkin. Any problem?" I asked, sarcastically.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at my comment. "Well, that'll take a long time," He said, dumbly.

"Well, we're going by vampire speed. Hop on my back," I informed him, reluctantly. It was the only way that Jeremy would get here in this decade.

"No effing way!" Jeremy exclaimed, stubbornly.

"Do you want to come with me or should I just leave you here to wait in the car?" I asked, starting to walk away from him. "Gilbert, it's not as if I want you on my back,"

Jeremy sighed and climbed on as if he were on piggy back. "Quickly," He ordered, grumbling.

I rolled my eyes and used my lightening speed until we were in the forest beneath the castle. I let Jeremy down and stared at the castle.I could see there were armed guards standing in front of the two gates I could see. I scrunched my forehead up, trying to formulate an effective plan, one that wouldn't get us killed.

"How are we going to get in?" Jeremy's voice looked worried as he gazed in the same direction I was looking in.

I smirked, "I have a plan," I announced, feeling proud of myself.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that took me a long time to write, about a week for some reason. I kept stopping and starting so I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**Leave me your feedback in a REVIEW! **

**Thanks, and hope you enjoyed it…**

**Lily (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	19. The Vision and Damon's Idea

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 19- A vision and Damon's Idea**

**A/N: Hey, this chapter is extremely late, I know. I apologize. Thanks to all those who reviewed and showed any form of support, you guys are the reason I get inspiration to write…**

**I hope you like this (:**

**Lily **

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I trudged upstairs to my room, flanked on either side by guards of course, and sank angrily down onto my bed. The guards nodded to me then closed the door and left me to my own thoughts. I hugged my knees to my chest, biting my lip. I didn't know what to do. Actually, I did. I only had one choice because I couldn't lose Jeremy. But what if, in doing so, I had to give in to my dark side? Would I still be me or would I be controlled by malevolent forces urging me to harm those I loved just to get power?

I closed my eyes, wondering what Grams would have done, what Emily would have done. She certainly wouldn't have given in to the darkness; she wouldn't have done what Katherine had wanted her to do. _Help me, Emily. I call on thee to help me decide what to do. _I kept repeating this mantra in my mind, hoping she would somehow reply or convey an answer to me.

Suddenly, as if by Emily's doing, I was getting a vision. It involved Elena, Stefan and Caroline. I concentrated to try to understand what was going on.

_They were sitting in a bedroom of some sort, an impossibly beautiful witch in front of them._

_"So you are looking for your friend?" She asked them, her voice an alluring soprano._

_They nodded, Elena had a determined look on her face; the hero look. _

_"Well, Katherine has asked her of a great spell that will lead to Klaus's demise. Of course, he already knows what they are up to," The lady replied._

_"But Rhia, will he go after them?" Stefan asked, his forehead creasing as he worried._

_"Not yet, my dear child. He is willing to trade in Katherine for a deal with you," Rhia clarified, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples for a second._

_"Why does he want Katherine?" Caroline asked, tilting her head to one side._

_"He's mad at her for turning vampire when he needed her as a human," Rhia answered her question, opening her eyes which were an intense shade of purple. She was gorgeous to say the least. _

_"Where is Katherine now?" Stefan and Caroline asked at the same time. _

_Rhia smiled for a second at their unified question then said, "She is with your friend Bonnie in a little castle near Paris, France," She then handed them a plate which she had bewitched with the image of the castle._

My vision was cut off abruptly and I sat up and wiped my eyes a few times until I was back in my room, all images disappeared from my mind. I lay down onto the bed, a small smile on my lips. I knew it was selfish but I was glad they knew where I was. I had a tiny slither of hope that they might be able to come save Jeremy and I. I hoped that Katherine won't be too furious and do something stupid like kill them or something. I wouldn't let her; I'd never let her hurt my friends. I'm afraid for Jeremy's life, I realized though I'd always knew it to be true. I hoped with all my might that they would make it in time to save us, if they were coming that is- I just assumed so. But what if Katherine found out they were coming?

As if she knew what I was thinking, she peeked her head in through the door, a smug look on her face, "So, do we have a deal, Bennett?" She asked, an evil smirk protruding clearly on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

"My amazing idea is…. to shock the enemy," Damon announced in a quiet and lethal voice at the same time. He smirked as if imagining what they would do.

"It's so easy shocking a vampire," I said, sarcastically. I sat on a tree trunk in front of Damon who was pacing back and forth, trying to think of a feasible plan.

"Stop being so pessimistic. It's doesn't have to be all doom and gloom all the time," Damon complained, offering me a deadly glare.

"It's just a stupid idea," I admitted, glaring back at him. I wasn't afraid of him.

"Well, I don't see you thinking of any amazing ideas. Besides, we don't have time. Katherine could be torturing Bonnie right at this second, so we're going to go with my plan," His voice was fierce and I wondered if Katherine was here right now what he would do to her. One things for sure, she wouldn't see the light of day again.

"Fine," I replied, coming up blank with ideas and just deciding to go with Damon's.

"You're going to sneak in the back which is where the concentration of the guards is at its least. I'll distract the rest of the guards from the front," Damon was explaining, looking at me every once in a while to see if I was listening carefully. I was.

"Well, how long are you going to be able to hold them off?" I asked, biting my lip and trying to calculate how fast I could run. There was a reason I hadn't tried out for the track team.

"A minute and a half or two at the most," Damon replied, "Think you can do it?"

I sighed, "I have no choice but to try. It's Bonnie in there," I said. I just hoped she was okay and wasn't in too much pain. If she was hurting, I'd kill Katherine. I swore I would.

"Yes, so you're going to find her in the fastest time and I'll meet up with you guys and we'll sneak out, capisch?" He asked, looking ahead at the castle. He was right; the guards were concentrated on the front side of the castle. Even from where I was standing, I could see that.

I nodded, "What if I run into Katherine?" I asked, imagining the worst possible scenario.

"Then you will have to wing it, my friend," He clapped me on the shoulder, and I felt a flush of pride go through me at being called his friend for some reason. It was stupid but Damon's acceptance was hard to get; everyone knew that. He then walked over to a tree and broke a piece off.

"Stake," He threw it at me. I caught it and stood up, yanking out of my pocket some pre-made vervain spray. I had brought it along just in case. It looked like it was going to be of great use especially if these guards were vampires which was probably the case if Katherine had a good head on her shoulders.

"What in gods name is that?" Damon asked, eyeing the bottle with curiosity.

I grinned, "Vervain spray. I made it at home," I announced proudly.

"Not a bad idea, Gilbert Jr." He noted, looking at it for a second before averting his gaze back to me. "Ready?"

I nodded, "As I'll ever be,"

* * *

**A/N: Extremely short, I know, but the next one will be up very soon. I am currently writing it! I hope you enjoyed reading it..**

**LEAVE a REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	20. Discovering The Truth

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 20- Discovering The Truth**

**A/N: I wanted to thank all those who reviewed on the last chapter; every single one of them makes me smile like a goofy idiot (:**

**I hope you enjoy this….**

**Lily x**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"I need some more time to think, Katherine," I told the vampire who was smirking at me from the door frame.

Her eyes narrowed, scrutinizing me as if deciding if I was up to something or not. "Fine, one hour," She slammed the door behind her and I heard the clip clop of her heels making her away down the stairs.

I sighed, wondering what the heck my decision was going to be.

Suddenly, the door opened and Gingerhead came barging in, closing it carefully behind him. I straightened and smoothed my hair. His blue eyes were darting as if he was scared that someone was eavesdropping on us.

"What is up with you?" I asked, talking about his weird behavior.

"The guards… they… spotted your little friends by the gates," Gingerhead explained, running a hand through his red hair.

"What little friends?" I narrowed my eyes at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

Gingerhead gulped, "They say its Damon Salvatore and some little brown haired teen with brown eyes," He said, and an image of Jeremy suddenly flashed through my mind.

"Jeremy?" My voice broke and my stomach got a sick feeling in it.

"I think so, Bonnie," Gingerhead replied, watching me closely for my reaction.

"How is it Jeremy? Isn't Jeremy locked up in the tomb?" I demanded, getting up off the bed and looking at him. When he didn't reply, I prodded him in the chest. He got this uneasy look in his eyes, and he stepped back. I walked forward and grabbed him by the shirt, knowing this was a risky move because he was a vampire and ten times more powerful in physical strength than I was but I didn't care and besides, I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Something inside me told me so.

"Answer me," I demanded, feeling tears come to my eyes; I was furious at how Katherine had tricked me so easily.

Gingerhead shook his head, curly hair flying and eyes embarrassed. "Miss Katherine was, er, fooling you," His voice was a whisper.

I growled, and I didn't realize that I'd burnt his shirt with my hand except when I smelt a burning smell and then he yelped out in pain. I stepped back, folding my arms across my chest and glaring straight at him.

"Get. Out. Of. Here," I growled each word but he just sat down on my bed and picked at his burnt shirt, looking up at me a second later.

"I thought that yesterday we'd sort of become friends," I whispered, wiping my eyes from the tears that had made their way out.

"If we weren't friends, Bonnie, I wouldn't have told you at all. I'm defying Katherine," Gingerhead spoke slowly, his eyes moving to stare at the door.

"Why are you here, Gingerhead?" I demanded.

"It's Nick, and what are you talking about?" He replied, his eyes amused as he turned to look at me. His expression reminded me somewhat of Damon's when he was found something funny.

"Why are you working for Katherine? Why are you here?" I repeated, sitting down on the other end of the bed.

Gingerhead buried his head in his hands for a second before peering up at me, "I'm related to Katherine," He said, in a quiet voice.

"Tell me more," I replied, realizing that he'd just admitted that he was related to Elena too. Elena would be very pleased to know she had another living relative.

Gingerhead's blue eyes met mine steadily now, "My mom is Isobel Flemming. She hooked up with my dad after she turned vampire and conceived a human child who is me. I was turned to a vampire later on by Katherine who found me when I was 19," He responded.

"How can a human and vampire even have a human child? How can the human even get the vampire pregnant?" My mind was bursting with questions and I forced myself to calm down a little because I was acting like we were in the Spanish Inquisition.

"My father was not a regular human," Gingerhead explained, "He was a warlock,"

I gasped, "He was…. Like me?" I asked, my jaw dropping.

Gingerhead nodded, "Yes, that is why I symphasize with you. That is why I am telling you now, you cannot agree to help Katherine," He told me.

"Why?"

"Because that is what my dad did. Though not with Katherine, with Isobel. I was 13 when it happened, when Isobel convinced him to turn to the dark side and he gave up on all his humanity. She left him soon after she got the spell she wanted; I was in an orphanage until I was legal. Katherine found me a few months after," Gingerhead explained.

I clutched my head, not knowing what to do. "But now, Jeremy is at risk truly. I can't not agree,"

"You have to disagree," Gingerhead informed me quietly. He squeezed my hand gently and I sighed.

"Are you sure about Jeremy not being locked up?" I asked, to make sure.

Gingerhead nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Then this is war," I said, fiercely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

I walked carefully to the side of the castle, obscured by the trees. When I was near enough to the back exit, I ran forward, hiding the stake in my back pocket so it wasn't very visible to any onlookers. I closed my eyes and prayed to god that this would work as I made my way to the gate and the guards standing there.

"What are you doing here?" A guard growled at me in French; he was this big beefy blonde guy who made me feel very nervous to be honest.

I suddenly got an awesome idea. "I am Miss Katherine's food," I replied also in French, trying to make my accent sound natural.

The guy was either too dumb to know better or my accent was very good. He nodded and allowed the other guys to let me through the castle gates.

"Cecile, the food is here," The guard yelled in French and a few seconds later, a small girl with long wavy black hair and brown eyes started to lead me into the castle area. She looked very small but I could tell she was a vampire though.

I followed her until the guards were out of sight, then when she wasn't suspecting it, I sprayed her face with vervain spray then staked her right in the heart. She shriveled up on the ground, dead.

"Yes," I muttered under my breath, before I took off running towards the nearest set of towers, panting. I ran into them and saw a staircase so I leaned against the banister, feeling terrified. There was no way to hide what I truly felt no matter how cowardly it was, but I knew inside that I had to do this for Bonnie. I had to forget how worried I was and man up, it was the only way I'd save her.

* * *

**A/N: Another short one, but I'm hoping you'll like it. I planned out the rest of the story and there are about 7 chapters left before the end… It's going to be quite a ride though, I can tell you!**

**REVIEW please (:**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	21. Vampire Blood

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 21- Vampire Blood**

**Previously on IOMWIWY**

_Bonnie finds out that Jeremy isn't in the tomb and learns that Gingerhead is related to Elena and is half witch. Jeremy gets into the castle grounds and enters a tower building…_

**Elena's P.O.V**

"I wanted to thank you, Rhia," Stefan spoke as he gently tapped the shoulder of the powerful and extremely beautiful witch. She stood up and gingerly placed a kiss on his cheek, before doing the same to Caroline and then to me. She smelt of freesias and of summer and of everything good.

"You are welcome. May the force be with you," She sang, causing Caroline to snigger a little, but Rhia didn't notice. She allowed us to leave the room, and we started to make our way back to the car, Stefan keeping a weary eye out.

"What was so funny?" Stefan asked Caroline, looking a little amused as he helped us get into the car. He zipped around to the driver's seat and started the engine, looking like he wanted to get out of this witch town as fast as possible.

"She said 'May the force be with you'," Caroline said, a smile forming on her lips. She bit back her laugh and I shot her a confused look.

Stefan looked just as perplexed.

"Star Wars. God, you guys are so dense," She tossed her hair over her shoulder scornfully, sticking her tongue out at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Nerd,"

"What? That Luke Skywalker was cute," She put in, huffing a little.

I chuckled, just as Stefan pulled the car out of the gates to the town and we started back onto the main road. We were going at a faster speed than was probably allowed but we were in a hurry and besides, if anyone tried to stop us, Caroline or Stefan could just compel the hell out of them and we'd be on our way again.

"We're going to the airport, right?" I asked, when I saw that the surroundings were becoming a little more familiar.

"Yes," Stefan confirmed, running a hand through his light brown hair.

He tossed his cell phone back at me. "Call Damon and see how he's doing," He ordered, and I picked it up and chose Damon's number before pressing the phone to my ear. It rang but no one picked up.

"No answer," I relayed to the two vampires.

Caroline looked curious, "What do you think is happening?" She asked us both.

"No idea," I muttered, handing Stefan back his phone. He slipped it into his pocket and kept his eyes on the road. Soon, we turned onto the road of the airport and we parked the rental car and got out.

"What are we going to do to the car?" I asked, gesturing towards it.

"We'll just leave it here. We don't have time to do otherwise. We need to get to Bonnie," Stefan said, speaking briskly as he grabbed my arm and started leading me to the airport. Caroline hurried behind us, typing into her blackberry something or the other.

Stefan bought us tickets and we waited in the terminal for the flight to take off. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head on it, sighing. I was tired to say the least.

"Sleep," He told me, stroking my cheek.

I could only nod before I drifted off into oblivion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time I gained conscious, we were on the airplane. Stefan and Caroline were on either side of me. Caroline had her iPod plugged in, while Stefan was reading a book, his brows furrowed.

"Hello, beautiful," He whispered, once he saw that I'd woken up. His lips parted into a smile and he pecked me on the cheek. I ran my hand through his hair and smiled back.

"Hey. Stefan, I was just thinking… what are we going to do once we get there?" I wondered, pushing some of my straight brown hair out of my eyes.

"Well, we're going to find Bonnie, then lock Katherine into a room with a spell and then I'm going to call the number Rhia gave me so that Klaus's men can come pick Katherine up," Stefan explained in a quiet tone. Caroline nodded, so I assumed he'd told her about this before.

I felt my stomach growl, and I covered it, sheepishly. "I'm hungry," I mumbled, and Stefan laughed and called the air hostess over. She brought me some pretzels and an orange juice and a diet coke for Caroline. Stefan didn't want anything even though the hostess batted her eyelashes at him until I kissed him on the cheek, scaring her off.

"Do you guys need to, er, drink?" I asked, thinking of how they would probably function better with fresh human blood. It would make them more powerful even.

Caroline held up a black pitcher that I hadn't noticed before. Stefan had an identical one on top of his bag. "We're all set," Caroline assured me with a wide smile. She took a swig of the drink, before swallowing back some coke. Stefan rubbed my shoulder, reassuringly and I leaned back and cracked open my bag of salty snacks.

I chewed on my pretzels, feeling this was going to be a long day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

"Take that…" I staked a guard, just as another one came up behind me. I kicked him in the stomach and yanked the stake out of the other one, before slipping it into the other one's heart. "And that…." I growled. Another few came at me but I ran past them and into the castle grounds. Some yelled after me, but none actually tried to pursue me.

"I'm in," I muttered to myself, smoothing my jeans and running a hand through my hair. Now I had to find Bonnie and Little Gilbert. I sped off in the direction of the main castle. I had been here before, though it had been abandoned at that time save for a few human families that had taken it as their residence. They'd been a delicious meal.

I ran smack into a certain brunette vampire. I cursed under my breath as I looked up into the beautiful brown heavy eyelashed eyes of Katherine Pierce. Her lips parted into a smug smile, and I clutched the stake tighter in my hands.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She sang, tipping her head slightly to the side.

I ignored her, poising the stake towards her. It was now or never. I started to plunge it towards her, but she held it off easily. She started to laugh and then snapped her fingers together.

About a dozen guards appeared armed with stakes and vervain guns. I tried again to stake her but she broke my stake in two.

"Take him to the prison," She ordered, and the guards came at me, shooting at me with a vervain gun. I felt the syringes stab into me and a pain rippled through my body, sending me to the floor. The last thing I felt before passing out was being carried away somewhere.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie, I have an idea. I learned something from my father's books about witches, I mean," Gingerhead informed me, as he peered towards me from on my bed.

"What?" I asked, a little wearily. I'd taken all the news I could get for one day. I didn't want to hear anymore. In fact, all I wanted to do was tuck myself up and go to sleep forever.

"If you drink some vampire blood, you gain a little energy and power," He spoke slowly.

"No way, ew!" I exclaimed, in disgust.

His eyes looked amused for a second before they turned worried. "You'll be more powerful. You'll need it if you want to fight Katherine," He reminded me, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed, knowing he was probably right. "Are you volunteering?" I asked, and he nodded and bit into his arm, offering me the dripping hand.

I brought the arm to my lips and started to suck, noting that it didn't taste as bad as I thought it would. It was salty but it tasted clean, kind of like water. I drank until I thought I couldn't take anymore, and then wiped my mouth and leaned down on the bed.

"Was that really so bad?" He asked, his mouth turning up at the sides in a very Damon like smirk.

"Yes," I joked, though now was not the time for joking. I couldn't help it. "Why are you helping me, anyway?"

"Because I've done a lot of bad things. My dad before he turned evil wouldn't have been proud. I like to imagine him as my pre-dark magic dad. I don't like to remember him afterwards. Dad would have liked me to help you. Besides, you have a pure heart, Bonnie," Gingerhead concluded his speech, looking down a little.

"What about Katherine? Aren't you like related to her?" I reminded him, biting my nail. It wasn't a good habit but I was worried.

He grinned, "She'll be none the wiser," He assured me.

I felt the sudden urge to make sure Emily was on my side. I closed my eyes and tried to conjure her. I felt a certain light fill up my heart with a little bit of warmth and I held onto it, asking for help.

_"The elders are with you," _A ghost like voice hissed, that sounded very much like Emily's, I think. I nodded, drinking in the power until I felt myself being shaken. I phased out of my dream and saw a concerned looking Gingerhead standing over me. He helped me to my feet.

"You just collapsed to the ground. What happened?" He demanded, stroking my shoulder.

"It's just…. Nothing. Can you let me out?" I asked, with big pleading eyes.

He sighed but then nodded and started making his way to the door. He unlocked it and then peered out for one second before letting me out.

"Wait," He said, pulling on my arm.

"What?" I wanted to know. I wanted to go fight Katherine or try to do something. I still felt Emily's influence within me, burning deep with a passion.

"Promise me you'll be careful. I'd hate to see you die," Gingerhead spoke honestly.

I nodded, "I will be careful," I assured him, and then we started down the steps. I didn't know why he was coming with me, but I felt glad to have someone watch over me. I started walking faster, before bumping smack into a brown haired guy. I was about to form a spell to give him an aneurism when I realized it was Jeremy. He looked startled, but his eyes lit up as he saw me. I jumped into his arms and we hugged for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: Short, I know, but I've just been finishing up on exams and stuff… The next chapter will have some Beremy, so look forward to that. We only have about 5 more chapters left so keep your eyes peeled for them..**

**Thanks to all who reviewed…**

**Leave me a REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	22. A New Idea

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 22- A New Idea**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Bonnie is it really you?" Jeremy asked, wonder in his voice as he hugged me close to his chest. I leaned against him, the feeling of relief that he was okay and that he was here. I started to feel a little sick in the stomach because I knew he was in danger. If Katherine came….

"Yes," I replied, touching his cheek gently, "It is," I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Gingerhead, I mean, Nick had backed away a little to give us some privacy. I respected his well wishes.

"I missed you. I was worried sick when I found you were gone," Jeremy said, concern clear in his masculine voice.

I stood by his side, "I missed you too, Jer," I replied, smiling up at him.

He smiled back at me, that sweet adorable smile only Jeremy could do with his face. Then his face neared mine and we were kissing and I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. His kiss filled me with warmth and comfort, making me realize how much I really had missed him. And how much I loved him.

"Bonnie, I know you don't want to hear this now, but I love you so much," Jeremy spoke gruffly when we had pulled back from our embrace.

I sighed, "I…. I love you too Jeremy. I just want you to know that. We don't know what's going to happen today with Katherine, so if worse comes to worst then at least you know how I feel," I whispered, feeling a slight blush come to my cheeks as he watched me intently with those gorgeous chocolate brown orbs.

Jeremy pulled me into his arms one more time, a big smile across his face. I'd finally told him what he wanted to hear. When we pulled back, he shot me a concerned look. "What's the plan? What are we going to do?" He murmured, pushing a strand of my hair to the side of my face.

"Look, Gingerhead, I mean, Nick, and I made a plan. I'm going to take down Katherine but you have to stay away, Jer," I informed him, watching his face carefully for the reactions. I hoped he wouldn't argue with me because we so didn't have the time for it now.

"Never," Jeremy's protectiveness and anger flared up suddenly and he cupped my cheek lightly. "You can't do it alone,"

"But I must. If she knows you're here, she'll hurt you and I could never live without you," I exclaimed, trying to keep the tears out of my eyes. I had to be strong for the both of us. If I broke down, he'd never let me do it.

"But if something happens to you, I won't be able to go on. Bonnie, you are everything to me," He took my hand and clutched it tightly between both of his. I looked down at his milky white hands which contrasted with my toffee colored ones.

"I need to do this, Jeremy. I have to fool Katherine. We have to get rid of her once and for all. Please let me do this the easy way," I pleaded, looking down at the ground as not to get lost in his beautiful brown pools of chocolate.

"If you do this, will it be safe for you?"

"To some extent, but I don't mind sacrificing myself for you guys. It would be the greatest thing I could do," I informed him, looking up briefly and finding myself captivated by the expression on his face; so concerned about me and my safety and with such love in his eyes, it made me want to cry.

"Stop being a martyr. We need you. I need you." Jeremy insisted, running a hand through his gorgeous hair and looking at me.

"That's why I need to do this," I repeated.

"Um, guys, we're running out of time," Nick came from behind me, touching me gently on my shoulder.

"Jeremy," I pleaded, "You need to stay here, safe. I'll be able to concentrate more if I'm not worrying about you," I thought of a new strategy to convince him.

Jeremy didn't say anything for a few seconds. He just looked at me. "I just can't lose you…. Stay safe," He whispered, before his lips brushed my forehead a couple of times, giving me strength.

"I will. Lock yourself in my room and don't let anyone in. They can't open unless you unlock from inside too," I informed him, squeezing his hand.

"Okay…." Jeremy started up the stairs, then turned back to me once more. "You'd better not get yourself killed, Bonnie," He called, blowing me a kiss before rushing up to the room. I heard the slam of the door and the door being locked and I felt relief flood over me. I was glad he hadn't made too much trouble about it.

"Ready to go?" Nick asked me, his blue eyes looking quite affected by our scene.

"As ready as ever to kick vampire bitch ass," I announced, before we linked arms and ran out of the tower, hoping that luck was on our side.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Caroline's P.O.V**

"Welcome to Paris!" I announced as we stepped out of the airport and into the warm Parisian weather.

Stefan and Elena looked a little freaked out by my enthusiasm but I just grinned at them; I was happy to be off that annoying airplane even though we were only on it for a few hours. I hated small confined areas and I was happy to be out in the open.

"Hello Ms. Enthusiasm.": Elena retorted, smirking a little at me.

"You hang around Damon too much," I replied, pushing blonde locks out of my eyes as I squinted into the sun. Stefan had his eyes closed and looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you doing, great Confucius?" I asked, teasingly a little.

"I think someone drank too much blood," Elena whispered the last word as she approached her boyfriend and touched him lightly on the shoulder.

"What's up?" She asked, gently. I rolled my eyes at her tender behavior. Everyone knew boldness was the spice of life.

"I'm trying to visualize the chateaux and where it was," Stefan opened his leaf green eyes and looked at us, a tired look on his face. This trip had made his forehead creasier than usual, which was quite an accomplishment seeing as he was Stefan worry-pants.

"You went there before?" Elena asked, sounding interested at this piece of information.

"Yes, once to get Damon back because he was pining away here," Stefan muttered, scratching his forehead and looking very smart.

"So do you remember where it was?" I asked, trying to get to the point.

"Somewhat. Let's take a cab and I'll see where my instinct leads us," He suggested.

Elena stood to the side of the road, trying to hail a cab and failing miserably. I hopped over to her before whistling and a cab appeared right in front of us. I smiled at Elena and Stefan smugly. Stefan smiled while Elena just stared at me in surprise. We got into the cab, and Stefan started to tell the driver some directions in French that I didn't understand because I took Spanish at school and I only knew a little Italian. Or a lot, depending on the way you looked at it.

About half an hour later, it seemed from Stefan's expressions and Elena's biting of her nails (which I had to remove her hand from her mouth in order to make her stop), that something was wrong.

"We're lost," Elena huffed, "Stefan can't remember anything else,"

I leaned back, running a hand through my hair when suddenly I had an idea. "This might be a stupid idea, but how about we try to pick up their scents. I'll try with Bonnie cause she's close to me and all that, and Stefan can try maybe Katherine or Damon or something," I babbled, and they both stared at me. At first I thought it was because it was such a dumb idea and all that, but then Elena smiled.

"That's a great idea," She praised me, sounding pleased.

"Yes, I can't believe I didn't think of it myself," Stefan put in, with just as much happiness as Elena that we had a new, better plan.

I closed my eyes and tried to visualize what Bonnie smelled like. We paid the cab driver and got out of the car. Stefan pulled Elena onto his back so that she was on piggy back and then we ran together into the forest. Once in the forest, we took off in vampire speed towards where the scent was the strongest. The farther we went on, the stronger and more prominent the scent got. Until it became the strongest in front of this castle.

"That's it," Stefan noted, putting Elena down. She was staring at the castle in amazement. It was a very pretty castle, very much like the ones from the princess books I used to read when I was a young girl. There were some guards standing by the gates but a vast majority of them had been staked and were lying on the floor, decomposing. The remaining guards had rattled expressions on their faces, kind of like the one mom had when she looked at the mirror in the morning.

We grabbed stakes and quickly formulated a plan. Elena would lure them forward then Stefan and I would attack. We would sneak in and then decide what to do once we got inside. We staked the first few easily and got into the castle grounds, noting a piece of metal on the floor.

"What the heck is that?" Elena demanded, picking it up.

"Don't. It might be some radioactive chip that explodes on contact or something." I cried, trying to take it from her and dump it on the floor.

"Or it's just Damon's smashed cell phone," Stefan put in, taking it and examining it intently for a few seconds. My explanation sounded a lot smarter than his did. He then chucked it on the floor and took Elena's hand.

"Okay, we can't just go in the castle without a plan first," He said, a few seconds later.

"So what are we going to do?" Elena's brown eyes were wide and darting as they took in the ominous surroundings. The castle seemed a lot prettier from a distance. Now it just looked like some malevolent beast had taken over it and was hunting the people on the outside.

"Look, there's a cave. We can hide there until we figure something out," I suggested, in a quiet voice.

"You're just full of good ideas today," Elena cried, and we took off running towards the cave. It seemed to be the place where the liquor was stored. We pushed a few bottles aside to make space for us to sit and settled down, trying to formulate an effective plan.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I grunted as I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest. I could hardly move; I felt so powerless and it made me mad. I was never powerless. That wasn't me. I couldn't even try to escape. They'd set up vervain plants everywhere and there were guards outside the dungeon door, about two of them. It would be impossible to try to escape. I wondered what Little Gilbert had reached and whether he'd found Bonnie or not. I hoped somewhere in my heart that the little witch was safe.

Recently, I'd started to feel a growing affection for the witch, something I couldn't understand. Maybe it was because she was so powerful and I admired that, or maybe it was because she was simply gorgeous, which no one could deny. Either way, I knew I wanted her.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of a way to ease the pain. I immediately thought of Bonnie and felt a tiny bit better.

* * *

**A/N: So everyone's getting closer to kicking Katherine's butt. Thanks to those who reviewed. You know who you are… so thank you!**

**Ummm, please leave a review with what you want to happen cause that's the only way I can make the story be the way you want it to be!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	23. Step Up The Tempo

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 23- Step Up The Tempo**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Nick and I headed to Katherine's room, slyly playing with the notion that we were tricking her. We had a few tricks up our sleeves and we were going to get her good for kidnapping me and deceiving me. I'd make her pay for all of our pain and suffering.

We knocked on the bedroom door and a guard came to open the door for us. We hurried in, Nick telling Katherine that I'd decided to do the spell. That I'd agreed. Katherine was delirious with happiness.

"I knew you'd make the right choice," She said, a smug smile on her face.

"I convinced her and all that," Nick put in, running a hand through his ginger hair.

"I knew I could count on you," Katherine smirked at her relative, looking pleased at the fact that he'd done what he was supposed to do.

She hopped up off the bed and came towards me. "Do you want me to call my witches over or will you do your part first?" She asked, her brown eyes sparkling with excitement. She rubbed her hands together in anticipation, looking at me and waiting for my answer.

"I will do my part first," I specified, "I want all the power for myself," I was laying it on thick but hopefully Katherine would be none the wiser. So far, it looked like she was buying it. But who knew what the beautiful brunette was thinking?

"You are so much like me it amazes me," Katherine cackled, coming over and touching my cheek lightly.

"I decided to give in to the darkness. I crave the power." I spoke, flinching away from her touch. I stared right up into her eyes and her lips parted into a smile. She hopped back down onto the bed and watched me eagerly.

"Proceed with the spell," She sang, hands on her hips as she waited for me to start.

I started to chant, but not the spell she wanted. One that placed a seal on the door. Katherine realized it wasn't her spell and ran out into the hallway before the seal was placed, grabbing me by the neck on the way. Nick ran after us, and we were all standing in the hallway. Katherine held me up to the wall, an angry look on her face.

"You bitch, what spell are you casting?" She demanded, her voice rising in anger. She vamped out, the veins appearing outside her eyes and her fangs protruded outside of her mouth.

"The one I need to cast for you," I replied, feeling a little strangled as she held me tighter. I cried out, choking because I couldn't breathe. Nick lunged for me, but Katherine pushed him off, making him fly across the room.

Katherine's dark eyes then turned to me, burning maliciously before her lips parted into a satisfied smile. "Good bye," She sang, and then she snapped my neck.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Elena's P.O.V**

About half an hour later, we'd formulated a good plan. Caroline and I would go find Bonnie. She was probably confined in a room somewhere in the castle. Stefan would go look for Damon and Jeremy and we would all meet and face Katherine together. The plan was a little sketchy but it was the best we could do. We couldn't waste any more time because Katherine would sense our presence soon and probably come end us.

Caroline picked up the place where Bonnie's scent was stronger and pointed to it. It was in a tower up by the side of main part of the castle. Stefan could sense Damon though he could tell us he was weak. That only meant we had to get to him faster.

"Good luck Stefan," I told my boyfriend, coming over to wrap my arms around his shoulder. He hugged me close, looking heartbroken.

"You too. Caroline, you guys take care," Stefan pleaded, looking over to my blonde friend who was tying her hair back in a ponytail because it was lower maintenance.

"Roger that, captain," She joked, touching her hand to her forehead as if she was saluting him.

Stefan chuckled a little, "Bye, love," He kissed me quickly on the cheek before running out of the cave.

Caroline linked arms with me and we peered out at the tower which was at the top of a flight of stairs. Strangely enough, there didn't seem to be guards next to it. We ran quickly towards it, and started up the stairs to the only room that was in the tower. The door was made of wood and was big and looked very sturdy.

"Are you sure she's here?" I asked Caroline, pausing before I knocked on the door.

"Yes, her scent is as bright as day," Caroline confirmed before knocking on the stiff wood. We hammered on it a couple of times before we even got a reply. We heard footsteps moving behind the door but nobody came to it.

"Bonnie, it's us!" I called out, before covering my mouth. What if it wasn't her? The door creaked and suddenly we heard the sound of unlocking. I turned to look to Caroline, a worried look on my face. She looked quite reassured.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jeremy was standing there. He ushered us in quickly and slammed the door. He locked it behind us and turned to us, looking concerned.

"Did you see Bonnie?" He asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, hello to you too, bro," I joked a little.

"This is no time for joking," Jeremy cried, sounding intensely worried.

"Where's Bonnie?" Caroline asked, looking around the room. She even peered under the bed.

"Do you want to hear the whole story?" Jeremy asked.

"That would be nice, Jeremy." I said sarcastically as I perched down onto the bed. Caroline took a seat next to me.

"Definitely too much hanging out with Damon," She whispered into my ear just as Jeremy started talking.

I rolled my eyes and we settled in to listen to Jeremy's story.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I hurried towards the main foyer of the castle, hearing a lot of commotion. I heard the sound of doors crashing, guards running about and some yelling. None of the guards noticed me thankfully and I was able to make my way upstairs.

A guard who was standing by the entrance to the floor shot me an inquiring look. "What are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Rico?" I asked, my eyes widening as I took in the blonde hair and blue eyes of one of Lexie's friends which I'd met at a Bon Jovi concert a couple of years ago.

"Yes, why are you here, Stefan?" Rico asked me, looking at me in disbelief.

"I need to see Katherine. Where is she?" I asked him, hoping he would think that I just wanted to see my old lover or whatever.

"She's in that room at the end of the hall. Good luck with her," He winked at me, before allowing me to pass by.

I wondered why he was working for Katherine then decided I didn't care. I started down the hallway and my jaw dropped at the sight. Bonnie Bennett was lying on the floor in the hallway, lifeless and this gingerhaired vampire was leaning over her. Did he kill her?

I saw red immediately and ran towards her, throwing him off her comatose form. She wasn't breathing so I knew she was dead. Who killed her? I shook Bonnie though I knew it would be no use.

"She's not really dead," The gingerhaired guy said.

"What do you mean? She isn't breathing," I shot him a questioning look as he approached us.

"What I mean is, she drank my blood," He whispered in a quiet voice.

"She what?" I demanded, looking at her for a few seconds and then back at him.

"She's going to wake up again. Let's take her into an empty room." He gestured towards a room a few doors down. He scooped her into his arms, kissing her forehead carefully before starting to walk. I followed him, wondering who the heck he was and how he knew Bonnie. We closed the door behind us, and placed her on the bed.

I sat down beside her on one side, and the gingerhaired vampire sat on the other side. "So what's your name?" I asked, just as Bonnie's chest heaved up and down and life was brought back into her form.

The vampire sighed in relief and he stroked her forehead. Bonnie sat up, her eyes flashing with red for a few seconds. Her eyes registered me and she looked confused, as if she was trying to remember something. Then she clutched her throat and looked around one more time, looking in pain.

"Stefan?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"Yes," I took her hand, giving her a reassuring look. "It's me, Bonnie,"

"Stefan, my throat is dry… it's burning… I-I-I'm thirsty," She cried out, sounding very much in pain. I looked at her with newfound wonder. She was a vampire-witch now.

"Okay, we obviously need to get her some blood," Gingerhaired guy stated the obvious.

"Yes," I replied, watching Bonnie's thirsty expression. "She needs to feed,"

"One second," He whispered, and zipped out of the door. Bonnie looked after him, seeming a little tired but uncomfortable at the same time. The ginger haired guy came back then, a happy look on his face.

"I told Katherine I'm going to burn Bonnie's body. She wanted to do it herself but I convinced her that I wanted to get revenge on Bonnie," He informed me.

"That was a good idea," I noted, before scooping Bonnie into my arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed the ginger haired vampire.

"There's a human in her room." Was all he said as he led us towards some sort of tower building. I'm guessing he was talking about Jeremy but until we got there, I couldn't be sure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once we got to the tower building, the Ginger haired vampire who'd told me his name was Nick insisted that he stand guard at the bottom of the tower just in case someone happened to come by though now that Bonnie was 'dead' Katherine would find no need to come by the tower to check on her anymore. I thanked him and started carrying the thirsty Bonnie who was in pain up the stairs and to the room. I just hoped Jeremy wouldn't be too mad that his girlfriend or crush or whatever was a vampire witch now.

* * *

**A/N: That wasn't very long but it had a lot of action. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter(s) and I hope you liked this one too! **

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you think will happen now that most of the gang will be reunited.. only Damon left…. **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	24. The Awakening

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 24- The Awakening **

I woke up, feeling everything was different and more colorful and it was as if my senses had been heightened. There was a burning in my throat and as I looked around the room and noticed that Elena, Caroline, Jeremy, Stefan and Nick were peering at me with strange and wary expressions, I remembered my being turned into a vampire. I didn't know how I felt with it, the thirst was growing like wildfire though, blocking out any other thoughts.

Jeremy was the first to approach me, biting his lip. "Bonnie?" He called.

I sat up, leaning towards him. I immediately smelt the clean, warm scent of blood pounding through his body. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my head in my knees as if that was the way I wouldn't attack. I was thirsty and I didn't know if I'd be able to hold off. I didn't want to be a vampire, but I didn't know that if it came to life as a vampire or death what I would choose.

"Get away from me, Jer," I said, between gritted teeth as I heard the pumping of Elena's blood and smelt her nearing. "You too, Elena," I almost yelled, trying to control my new bloodlust. I'd never felt so thirsty before. It was worse than the time that we'd taken a field trip hiking and I'd forgotten my water and had to wait 3 hours until we got back to the school to drink. This was a thousand times worse. How did Damon or Stefan control themselves?

"Guys, she's thirsty." I heard Stefan say, "Who's willing to let her feed?"

"Me," Jeremy and Elena offered at the same time. I didn't remove my head from my knees. I just wanted to die. I didn't want to kill. I could never be a murderer. I didn't want to feed on blood but if I wanted to live and get revenge on Katherine and then fight Klaus, I had to be alive. Maybe if I was a Vampire Witch I'd be an asset to the Scooby Gang.

"I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill," I said, feeling the tears come to my eyes quickly at my new revelation.

I felt someone put their arm on my shoulder. "You'll never be a monster, Bon. No matter what happens to you," Jeremy's voice comforted me and I knew it was him. "You make the decision. You don't have to be evil. You can be a good vampire."

"Like Stefan," Elena's voice put in.

I sat up and looked at my friends, who were offering me their arms, kind and understanding expressions on their faces. "Guys, I don't want to feed on you," I replied, though inside me my impulses said otherwise.

"Shut up and drink up," Caroline ordered.

"Yes, what she said," Jeremy replied, before walking over to Stefan. "If you may," He reached his hand out towards him and Stefan looked at him dubiously.

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah. If Bonnie's going to feed on anyone, it's definitely going to be me," Jeremy announced, and seconds later, Stefan bit into his arm and I smelt the delicious odor of Jeremy's blood pumping out of his hand. I felt something happen to my face and I knew I was vamping out. I hopped off the bed at lightening speed and backed away, not wanting to hurt Jeremy.

"Now is not the time to play a saint. We need you at your top strength to face Katherine." Jeremy came close to me, and put his arm near my mouth. I tried to back away again but a natural impulse inside of me drew my lips to his arm and then I was sucking in the blood. It tasted the best, soothing every pain inside my body and filling me with strength. I felt invincible and like I never wanted to stop. I felt like I was in a whole new world.

I felt someone tug on my arm. "Bonnie, he's getting weak," Stefan warned and that was all it took for me to remove my mouth and wipe my mouth on the sleeve of my shirt. I looked over to Jeremy who did indeed look a little sickly.

"I'm sorry, Jer. I didn't mean it," I apologized profusely, knowing that I wasn't able to control myself. It made me feel terrible knowing that I might have hurt him.

Jeremy shook his head and sat down on the bed next to Elena and Caroline who were watching me curiously. Caroline looked sympathetic while Elena was just curious. Caroline reached into her bag and pulled out a blood bag before tossing it at me. It was in my mouth before I could react, the blood filling me up and making me feel unstoppable.

I knew what I had to do now. I needed to get Katherine while I was on this high. "Guys, I'm going to get revenge now!" I exclaimed, feeling hysterical with happiness and that I was on the biggest high. This blood for a vampire thing was like a drug. I didn't know how Damon and Stefan didn't feel high all the time.

"No," Stefan shot me a disapproving look. "You need to replenish your strength,"

"Replenish squenish," I replied giddily, before I zipped out of the room at lightening speed before anyone could stop me. I ran towards Katherine's room as fast as lightening and stood outside the door, listening to her talk to some of her guards. I closed my eyes and chanted a spell to lock her in the room with a seal. I did it using less energy and more power than before I got vampified. It seemed that my awakening had heightened my powers as well as my senses. I laughed manically, feeling more than a little insane but I couldn't help it. I was mad with happiness.

Katherine heard me and rushed to the door. "What the hell? I killed you," She exclaimed, sounding aggravated and confused at the same time.

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I'm immortal," I replied, and she lunged at me but the seal on the door stopped her.

"I hate you!" She yelled, revulsion ringing in her voice as she tried time and time again to leave the room but bounced back thanks to the seal.

I laughed again and ran off, feeling that I needed to drink more blood. I smelt some fresh blood in a certain direction and followed my senses without even looking at where I was going. I was suddenly near some steps leading downstairs. I ran down them, smelling the blood becoming more prominent. I was led into an area with cells. Humans, by the scent of them, were locked into them, looking up at me with hopeful expressions on their faces.

I broke open a cell, feeling invincible and fed on a woman with red hair, feeling power flow through me until I was pounding with energy. I wiped my mouth, taking only a little blood from her so that she wouldn't die. I wouldn't kill people. I entered another cell and fed on the man without a single thought.

I noticed a guarded cell a few cells down and rushed towards it, noticing that Damon was being kept captive inside. I glared at the guards and immediately felt power surge through me and suddenly, they were on the floor, dead. I had given them the most powerful aneurisms I'd given a vampire before all thanks to my heightened powers due to the blood I'd been drinking.

I rushed into the cell and shook Damon whose eyes were partly closed. He opened his eyes and looked at me tiredly. "How did you get out? And what happened to you?" His eyes widened as he took me in.

"I'm a vampire witch, but no time to explain now. You have to get up!" I tried to yank him to his feet but even with my new vampire strength, I couldn't because I was tiny and he was way bigger in size than I was.

"I'm weak from the vervain they've been injecting me with," He explained, looking pained for a few seconds before his expression returned to his mask of indifference.

I hesitated before offering him my arm. "Drink some. Maybe my witchy, vampire whatever blood will heal you and make you feel better," I suggested and Damon shot me a wary look.

"Are you sure, Bennett?" He asked, unsurely as he eyed my arm hungrily. I understood his thirst now somewhat.

"Yes," I replied, and he bit into my arm the second the words left my lips. He sucked on it hungrily for a while before I pulled it away.

"Enough," I spoke quickly, "Come on,"

Damon hopped to his feet, looking relatively better. He turned to me and touched my arm gently. "Thank you, Bonnie," He said, in a tone very unlike his usually sardonic one.

"You're welcome," I replied, feeling uneasy with his gratitude.

"What are we going to do about Katherine?" Damon asked, puffing out his chest and rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

I smirked at him, "Oh her? I dealt with her," I responded, a giggle coming to my voice.

"What did you do?"

"You will soon see. We need to get back to the others now and let them know you're okay," I said, and I started out of the prison-like area, Damon following behind me like a lost puppy.

* * *

**A/N: Incredibly short, I know but we're getting to the end… 3 more chapters exactly and we're done! Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter… your reviews mean the world to me!**

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you thought and what you want to happen (:**

**Lily CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Just sayin' **


	25. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


	26. 25 I Love You

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You **

**Chapter 25- I Love You **

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

Damon and I entered the room where our friends were waiting with baited breath for our return, smiles on our faces. Damon's smile was more of a smirk but mine was big and dauntless because of the fact that I'd sort of defeated Katherine. All I needed now was to kill her or do something equally dreadful to her.

Jeremy jumped up the second he saw me and spread out his arms. I walked towards him cautiously and then slipped my arms around him, holding him close and trying to be careful with my new strength because compared to me he was omnipotent.

"What did you do to Katherine?" Stefan asked, raising an eyebrow as Damon sat down next to Elena and Caroline on the bed, both of who were watching us curiously.

"I sealed her into her room. She can't escape," I said, a smile on my face.

"Well, let's go check she's still inside. Bonnie, of course you come, and also Nick," Stefan suggested.

"I want to come," Damon spoke up, getting up off the bed and huffing his chest out as if not to appear helpless.

"Aren't you tired from being held prisoner?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Damon lied.

I shot him a meaningful look and he seemed to cringe under it.

"Fine, I am a little tired, but I want to see this bitch defeated," He said, determinedly.

I rolled my eyes at him and Stefan just shook his head. "Just let him come. Caroline, could you stay here with Elena and Jeremy?" He asked my blonde friend who had been watching our exchanges with a mixture of amusement and boredom.

Caroline nodded. "Sure," She leaned back on the bed.

Jeremy touched my arm lightly. "Is there any way I can convince you to let me come?" He asked, in a hurt sort of voice.

I shook my head and then followed Damon, Nick and Stefan out of the room. I blew Jeremy a kiss as I saw him slump down on the bed, looking bored out of his brain. He just sighed again and then Damon pulled my arm and we were running down the stairs again.

We hurried to Katherine's room and she was indeed still inside along with a couple of her guards who had probably entered and got stuck inside with her. I smirked and waved at her and Damon just stood there grinning.

"How do you like being imprisoned again?" He asked, a cynical tone to his voice.

Katherine got up and zipped over to the door, fury flashing across her face. "I will get revenge once I get out, especially on your little witch," She hissed at him.

Damon just rolled his eyes and Stefan and I laughed. Nick chuckled and betrayal flashed across Katherine's face as she noted him. "You, what are you doing with them? I thought you were on my side," She hissed.

"You were trying to kill the best friend of my half sister," Nick said, defiance clear on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"He's Isobel's son," I put in, summarizing everything he had told me before.

"Does Elena know this?" Stefan asked.

I shook my head as Katherine snarled. I knew she was mad at the love that was coloring Stefan's voice as he spoke about looked away, hatred reflected on her face clearly. Suddenly, her eyes filled with fear as she noticed something behind us.

We turned and saw that a group of 4 men who I sensed as vampires dressed in black were standing behind us. They stood there in formation not saying a thing.

"We are here to take Ms. Petrova away," One of the guys who had a British accent spoke, coming forward slightly.

We stepped back and let them through as Katherine screamed and pushed backwards. They caught her in a second and I released the seal on the door the second they dragged her through the door, wailing.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked, curiously.

One of the guys smiled, a devious malevolent smile. "We are Originals working for Klaus," He replied.

"And what do you want of Ms. Petrova?" Damon asked, a confused look on his face.

"Let's just say that Klaus needs her for a special reason. We heard there's a new doppelganger," Another spoke.

"Really?" Stefan feigned surprise. "It can't be,"

"But it is," The guy said, "Now we must get back. If any of you find the doppelganger be sure to get in contact with Klaus. If not, we will find her ourselves sooner or later,"

"Why do you need her?" I asked, without thinking.

"Klaus needs her for a sacrifice," One said.

"We need to leave," The one with the British accent spoke, and then they stood in a diamond formation, clutching Katherine and then they disappeared.

"That was weird," Damon muttered.

"We got rid of Katherine," I exclaimed, a happy smile on my face.

"We were badass," Damon replied, grinning.

"We didn't do anything," Stefan reminded us with an amused smile.

Nick grinned too, but then the smile faded. "Do you think they'll hurt her really bad? She was good to me," He said, a rueful look on his face.

I sighed, "Katherine's good at making people think she cares. She's good at fooling and deceiving people. Let's just say it was probably better she was taken away." I explained.

"I guess I'm free to return to America now," Nick said.

I nodded, "Let's go tell Caroline and the others," I murmured, singing Caroline's name in my mind. I missed her and the rest of them; things had been so crazy lately.

Suddenly Caroline, Jeremy and Elena were walking towards us.

"We were just coming to tell you that Katherine's gone," I said, wonder in my voice.

"Yeah, you called me," Caroline explained, smiling a little.

"Really? I didn't do it on purpose," I muttered.

"Maybe it's a new Vampire Witch thing," Elena suggested, coming over to put her arms around me. I hugged her back.

"I missed you guys. It's been so crazy these past few weeks," I complained.

"I know," Caroline joined in our hug. "I can't believe Katherine's gone,"

"Finally," Jeremy said, a smile on his face.

I pulled out of the hug and turned to Nick. "Elena, this is your half brother," I introduced my best friend, pulling her over until she was facing him.

Elena's eyes widened just as I expected them to. "What?" She said, in a shocked voice. "Are you kidding me, Bon?"

I shook my head. "No, he's Isobel's son with a previous lover or whatever. His Dad is a warlock and he was turned when he was old enough," I explained and Elena still looked shocked.

"I can't believe it," She said, looking at her new family member with awe.

"I couldn't believe I had a sister," Nick replied, smiling a little.

"How about we leave those two to get to know each-other?" I suggested and the rest of them followed me into Katherine's now deserted living room. I sat down on the couch and Jeremy sat down next to me, his arm around my waist. We snuggled up together and the rest of them hurried to another room to give us some alone time. Damon shot me a wistful look before he followed them.

"So we're going to spend one last night here at the Chateaux before we can finally head home to Mystic Falls," I sighed, putting my head on his shoulder.

Jeremy stroked my hair lightly, pushing some out of my eyes. "We need some normalcy definitely. Hey Bon, will you go out with me when we get back?" He said.

"Sure," I smiled, knowing that it would be fun to have something normal like a date to enjoy even though I was now a Vampire Witch. I tried to ignore the thudding of Jeremy's blood in his neck and instead I focused on something else.

"Jer, if you don't want to be with me anymore, I understand," I muttered.

Jeremy looked shocked. "Why would I not want to be with you anymore?" He asked, in a quiet voice.

"Because I'm now a Vampire Witch and you're a vampire hunter," I informed him.

"You're only half a vampire and besides, how many times do I have to tell you: I love you more than anything," He murmured, his lips brushing against my forehead.

I shivered at the contact, and then Jeremy stood up and said:

"Doubt that the stars are fire, doubt that the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love," He recited from Hamlet, ending with a flourish.

I giggled. "You're funny, Jeremy…" I said, as he jumped back onto the couch next to me with a little bounce.

"Not really but we're taking Hamlet this year," He explained.

I gulped and then smiled at him. "I love you, Jeremy," I whispered.

Jeremy's eyes turned a warm shade of brown and his lips parted into a smile. He brushed some hair away from the side of my face and cupped my cheek in his hand, stroking it softly. Then he leaned towards me and we kissed tenderly. In his arms, I believed that everything was perfect and that everything was going to be okay.

We didn't notice the black haired blue eyed vampire who was watching us from the doorway, feeling depressed that he was always the 2nd choice.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I've been AWOL but I had exams and stuff. I hope you liked that… We've got 2 more chapters left before this story is over… it's been a great journey which I hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter!**

**Leave me a REVIEW because Reviews=Inspiration…**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. No way. Not me! LOL **


	27. Back To Mystic Falls

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 26- Back to Mystic Falls**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I was about to knock on the door of the living room to see if Bonnie was feeling better when I heard voices inside talking. I heard Jeremy and Bonnie exchange vows of love and my undead heart slumped as they went on talking heedlessly; even when I cracked the door open a little. They were snuggled on the couch, Bonnie's head on Jeremy's shoulder. She jumped up suddenly and walked over to the bookshelf that was in the corner of the room.

Brushing her fingers along the books, she picked out one and hurried back to Jeremy who was smiling at her. I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Bonnie looked when she was smiling. How come I never noticed the little witch was so breathtaking? She bounced onto Jeremy's knee deftly and placed her head on his chest. She leaned back and then opened the book and started to read.

I sighed, knowing that I was doomed to being everyone's second choice. I'd never be anyone's first; my brashness and dauntless behavior made everyone precarious about me. It made them hate me and I hated me in that moment. I closed the door softly and started out of the room.

I closed my eyes and tried to sense where some sort of alcohol was in this 'chateaux'. I passed by the second living room where the rest of them were hanging out gleefully. Caroline and Nick were lounged out on the couch, facing the TV and laughing once every so often when something particularly amusing would come on and Elena and Stefan, the omnipresent love birds, were sitting side by side in front of the couch, Stefan's arm languidly resting on her shoulder.

I scoffed and started downstairs, where I was probably sure Katherine had a bar or a cellar or something. I passed by a couple of rooms on the bottom floor before I finally approached a small box shaped room. I peeked my head inside and saw that it was some sort of bar Katherine had set up. I decelerated my walking and entered the room, hurrying liquidly over to the liquor counter.

I sat down with a depressed sigh and started making myself a drink. I tried to forget about how I was always second best; how everyone chose the nice, sweet guys and left the others to rot. I started drinking and found it was easier to forget. Slowly but surely, I melted into oblivion.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Good morning, Ms. Bonnie," I sat up in my bed, hearing clearly what was being said outside the door thanks to my vampire hearing. I looked around the room and saw that Jeremy was lying beside me, his hands placed under his head as he continued sleeping, his breath flowing in and out lethargically. I couldn't remember when I'd gone back to my room in the tower but I remembered falling asleep while reading 'The Adventures of Tom Sawyer' with Jeremy. I knew it was a kid's book but I loved it all the same because of the bright language and imagery in it. Jeremy, or someone equally stalwart, must have carried me up here later on.

I got out of bed and opened the door a crack so that not too much sunlight would startle the sleeping Jeremy. Lorraine, Katherine's cook was standing there, a bright smile on her face. "Are you ready to join the others for breakfast? They've been eating for quite a while now," She laughed, sounding happy.

"Sure, I'll just wake Jeremy up," I informed her, returning her smile.

She nodded, and started away from the room before she turned back on her heel and shot me a perplexed look. "Do you know where Ms. Katherine is? She disappeared oh so suddenly," She asked, her hands in the pockets of her apron.

"She went on a little trip," I said, trying not to let the wry smile burst out on my face.

Lorraine shrugged. "She does that very often, Mademoiselle," She bowed her head slightly before starting down the steps.

I was about to step back into the room when I was engulfed by a pair of strong arms. Jeremy pulled me into his arms and I smiled, "I was just going to wake you up," I told him, as we headed back into the room.

Jeremy nodded. "I heard," He rubbed his eyes before placing a kiss to my forehead. "I also heard that le petit dejeuner is served," He murmured, sounding very sexy while speaking French.

"That is vrai," I replied, trying to utilize some of my French, though I wasn't sure if that was the right word for 'true' or not.

Jeremy smiled, "Good, because I'm starving," He muttered. "Do you need the bathroom first?"

He was such a gentleman. It was one of the things I loved best about him. "Yes please. Thank you," I smiled, and made my way to the bathroom. I washed my face and gave my teeth a brush before I headed back out, letting Jeremy use the bathroom.

"I'll be right back," He brushed past me, sending a spasm of shivers through my body.

I smiled, I'd been doing that a lot since I'd been with Jeremy, and walked over to the closet that Katherine had put some clothes in for me. I dressed in a pair of white shorts and a prim light pink camisole and slipped on my sandals. I brushed my hair back and then tied it into a ponytail so that it wasn't hanging in my face.

Jeremy came out of the bathroom and we joined hands and started downstairs to the dining room where the scent of freshly fried bacon and eggs, plus other sweet smelling foods like French toast, was already coming our way. As I heard my friend's playful chatter, I knew it was going to be a good day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Caroline and Gingerhead, I mean Nick, were hitting it off. They spent the entire breakfast flirting and shooting each other the gaga eyes. Elena and I shared an amused look as Nick offered Caroline some French toast from his fork. She took a bite, smiling at him as if he was the only person on earth. I wonder if she'd forgotten about her boyfriend, or was it ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan. She looked so happy though, I didn't want to rain on her parade.

Elena and Caroline had both gotten dressed from Katherine's old wardrobe. Elena looked just like Katherine in a tight figure hugging scarlet red minidress with some black stripes and Caroline looked gothic in her black leather miniskirt and a purple V-neck vest. They said they needed a change of clothes and this was all they could find on short notice.

"Where's Damon anyway?" I asked, as I took a bite of my third sausage. I was starving to say the least. I felt like I hadn't eaten in ages. Stefan, Caroline and I had consumed a couple of blood bags from a fridge Stefan had found in the house along with our breakfast but I was still ravenous. I guess using Witch-Vampire powers were pretty draining on a girl.

Stefan looked up from where he was taking a sip of coffee. "I don't know, actually," His forehead creased and he looked confused, "I haven't seen him since last night I think,"

"He just disappeared," Elena put in, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't he going to eat?" I asked, standing up. Jeremy shot me a confused look.

"Why do you care about him so much all of a sudden?" The table turned to listen to my answer.

I simpered at their gazes. "I… guys, he's become my friend. He's not a bad guy all the time, you know. Elena, especially you know that," I turned to my best friend who nodded.

"Yeah, he can be pretty awesome in his own brash sort of way," She put in between bites of bacon and egg.

"I'll be right back," I muttered, placing my fork down and hurrying out of the room. Jeremy ran after me, fearing I would elope with Damon or something. I didn't want to start another argument so we started down the stairs together to the part of the house that included Katherine's liquor counter; I'd come to know Damon well and I figured he would be there.

I sensed his aura a few rooms down and I creaked the door open a little. Sure enough, there he was slumped over the counter, a face devoid of expression except for the fact that tears were making their way out of his blue eyes.

I touched Jeremy's shoulder. "I can take it from here," I told him, not wanting him to see Damon's state when he was like this. It wasn't an honorable state for someone to be seen in.

Jeremy hesitated. "Are you sure you can handle him? I know he can be pretty crazy when he's drunk," He said, in a quiet voice.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm a Vampire Witch, dude. You think I'm the one in danger?" I chuckled a little then smiled at Jeremy, brushing my hand across his cheek tenderly. "Trust me,"

"I do, Bon," Jeremy then kissed my cheek and then turned on his heel. I didn't enter the room until I heard his footsteps resonating on the stairs. Then I sighed, pushed the door to the room open and stepped in, closing it firmly behind me.

"Damon," I spoke, sort of nervous because I'd never dealt with him when he was in such a low state. He shifted slightly but didn't speak.

I stood behind him and gently prodded him in the shoulder. He turned to look at me, blue eyes tear-filled. "What are you doing here, Bunnie?" He asked, his voice slurring. I tried not to laugh at the incorrect pronunciation of my name because I knew he was truly out of it.

"I came to see how you are and see if you want to have any breakfast," I murmured, in a quiet voice because I wasn't sure if Vampires could get hangovers or not. I had yet to discover that.

Damon shook his head, "No, no breakfast," He raised his hand up, shaking slightly.

"Let me get you some water then," I suggested, walking over to the fridge and finding inside it a bottle of mineral water. I opened it and held it to Damon's lips, allowing him to assimilate some of it. He allowed it into his body and then I helped him over to a three seated sofa that was set up in the corner of the room. I eased his jacket off and helped him drink some more water.

"Water feels good on my lips," He murmured.

I smiled. "It does, doesn't it?" I replied, wondering how I got into this situation. I'd always hated this vampire until a few days ago. I'd felt a sort of connection to him and I understood why he was the way he was. I also admired how passionate he was about protecting those he loved and cared about. It was dauntless and noble even. He didn't turn out to be the avaricious vampire I thought he was.

Damon 'mmm'-ed and then lowered his head down so it was on my stomach. He stretched his legs out and then tucked them into his body. He looked up at me, a sad sort of look on his face. "I'mma go to sleep, Bunnie," He murmured.

"Okay," I replied, feeling very sorry for the vampire. I gave him one last sip of water before he closed his eyes and fell asleep, his head on my stomach. I wondered what Jeremy would think of my current predicament.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I awoke in Bonnie's arms and for a moment, I thought I'd actually gotten my wish and been someone's first choice for once but then the memories came flooding back at me full speed and I remembered what was happening and how I'd gotten to be where I was.

"Finally," Bonnie murmured, a smile on her lips. "I thought you were going to sleep forever, sleeping beauty,"

"You think I'm beautiful?" I teased, causing her to punch me in the arm.

"Don't take it too literally," She warned, but her tone was witty instead of actually serious.

"I can take it the way I want to take it," I replied, sitting up and straightening my clothes. "How long did I sleep?"

"A couple of hours. You needed them, Damon. Look, I don't know what was upsetting you yesterday or today or whatever but you were crying," She explained, sounding confused and a little concerned.

I sighed, feeling mortified that she'd seen me in such a demeaning state. "I was mad at myself and at others," I muttered.

"Why?" Bonnie's curiosity got the better of her; I could see the inquisitiveness on her face as she tried to mask it.

I don't know what made me tell her the truth but I did. There was just an air about the little witch that made me trust her and made me want to tell her everything about my pathetic existence. "I'm sick of being the 2nd choice. I never get chosen. Elena chose Stefan, Katherine chose Stefan and you, well you chose Jeremy," I replied, in a detached voice. "Nobody ever chooses me,"

Bonnie's expression morphed from curiosity to shock to sympathy in less than 30 seconds. She touched my arm, "I understand what it's like to feel like the second choice. Believe me, living in the shadows of Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes, the biggest social butterflies to walk the halls of Mystic Falls High School, I get it. Jeremy was the first one to choose me for me," She explained.

"Good for you then," I scoffed.

Bonnie sighed. "I know you feel it's never going to happen but someday you are going to find her, Damon. The one who appreciates you for you and puts you number one. You will be her only number one, I promise," I said, feeling very much like Doctor Phil.

"I don't care, Bonnie. It doesn't even matter," I stood up, instantly crawling back into my shell the second I exposed my soul to someone. I felt so vulnerable; it was one of the reasons I didn't like to have heart to hearts and I didn't like to bear my soul to anyone.

Bonnie mirrored my actions, standing up in front of me. "You care, Damon." She touched my cheek sending a myriad of emotions spiraling through me. I wanted to be with her so bad it hurt.

"I don't need anyone. I'm fine being with myself for eternity." I replied, trying to inject confidence into my voice. "I like being the eternal bachelor; I don't need a woman,"

Bonnie smiled then. She stepped forward so our faces were close. "You do, Damon. I swear you do and I promise you will find her," She whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeremy's P.O.V**

Bonnie and Damon entered the entrance of the Chateaux a couple of hours after Bonnie had entered the room Damon was in. Everyone wondered what had gone on in there but none of them agreed to go see. I'd wanted to go but Elena stopped me telling me that Damon needed this time to talk. He needed it more than anything.

Damon was back to his usual cynical self and Bonnie was bickering with him as usual so I was glad that nothing had changed. I knew they had some sort of connection and I couldn't stop that but I felt jealous all the same. The only thing that was stopping me from losing my cool was the fact that I trusted Bonnie and I knew she'd be loyal to me. She was just that kind of girl.

She made a beeline towards me, leaving Damon to chat with Elena and Stefan who were the nearest to the doorway. She took my hand and I smiled, squeezing hers.

"What time's the flight?" She asked, breezily. She ran a hand through her hair with her spare hand and smiled up at me.

"In an hour. We need to head to the airport. We have an early departure," I explained.

"Cool, I can't wait to get home," Bonnie replied, and I slipped my arm around her shoulder as Stefan and Elena started ushering us through the door and towards the taxi Stefan had called to take us to the airport.

"Me too," I replied, "Hey Bon. Are we still on for our date when we get back?"

Bonnie nodded. "Sure, why wouldn't we be?" She raised an eyebrow, and then giggled, reaching up to pat my hair.

I chuckled too. "Why'd you laugh at me?" I wondered and Bonnie smirked.

"Your hair was just crazy," She replied.

"You're the one who's crazy; You crazy Vampire Witch," I smiled.

"I'm your crazy Vampire Witch," Bonnie replied, causing my heart to swell. I kissed her lightly on the lips just as the other's yelled at us to get into the car. We chuckled and obeyed their orders. I couldn't wait for our first real date. We needed some normal. Bad.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo, that was loooong! I loved writing it! I hope you guys liked it.. One more chapter left to go..**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, you make my day everyday! You guys know who you are… I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and like the last chapter which I will post tomorrow. ( I promise :P) **

**Thanks and REVIEW!**

**Lilyxx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	28. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**Chapter 27- I'm Only Me When I'm With You**

**A/N: Hello guys. This is the last chapter! I wanted to thank all of you who supported and reviewed. You really all made me so happy! So this is going to have all the Beremy you could want, guys; a treat for your endless support and praise!**** This is a tribute to Beremy and y'all amazing fans! THANK YOU ALL (: **

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

* * *

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

A few days later, we were back in Mystic Falls and finally over our travel sickness which had lasted for a couple of days. I'd skipped school the last couple of days, feeling depressed for some reason and I felt like I'd developed some kind of sickness; a form of something like homesickness for my normal human days. Stefan called it PVS- Post Vampire Syndrome funnily enough, and he said I'd be over it soon enough; most vampires passed through it quickly but because I had so much more humanity and a witch side, I might take longer.

However, on a certain Friday morning, I woke up feeling happy for some reason. I got up, opening the curtains and basking in the sunlight. Because my witch side was more dominant, I didn't need a ring to go in the sun. I hummed to myself as I hurried into the bathroom and took a warm, soapy bath. I soaked in the water, closing my eyes, and feeling that today was going to be a good day. I could just sense it.

After my calming shower, I blow dried my hair and put on my favorite dark blue knee length skirt and a brown tank top with a decorative beige and brown jacket over it. I added accessories and applied some make-up before heading downstairs to see how my father was doing.

He was sitting at the table, his paper in his hand as he skimmed through the headlines. He smiled as I entered, noting my happy mood. "So you feel better today?" He asked me.

I nodded, "I feel good," I replied, as I danced over to the coffee maker and made two steaming cups. I hummed as I placed one in front of my dad and took the other, sipping from it as I started to make breakfast.

"How do you feel about Spanish omelet's?" I asked, breezily as I started chopping up the potatoes for it.

"I feel happy that you're feeling better Bonnie. These past few days I've been feeling that you were sad or something. Do you want to talk about it?" My dad asked, as he put down the newspaper and fixed his eyes on me.

I shook my head, "Nah, It's over and done. The past is history and all that," I laughed, and tossed the potatoes into a frying pan along with some oil. I added the eggs and some onions and started to fry the omelet just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, could you keep an eye on the eggs?" I asked my dad as I walked towards the front door. I looked through the peep hole and a giant smile formed across my lips as I realized it was Jeremy. I opened the door, and stepped out and to the side, catching his lips with my own. He kissed me back, eagerly.

"Eager much?" I teased, cocking an eyebrow and ruffling his hair as I gave him a hug.

Jeremy grinned, "Very. You seem happy today? No PVS?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

I shook my head, "Today I am PVS free," I informed him, casually. I took his hand and started leading him inside.

He closed the door behind us. "Good because I have some great plans for us today," He informed me, following me inside.

"Who was at the door, Bonnie?" My dad asked, before looking up and smiling at us.

"Er, it's Jeremy, Elena's brother. You've met him before right, Daddy?" I asked, giving him my most angelic smile.

My dad nodded, and got up. They shook hands firmly. "Yes, of course. How are you Jeremy?" He asked, breezily.

"I'm pretty amazing, Dr. Bennett. Yourself?" He asked, and as they launched into a conversation about cars, I started towards the eggs. I divided them by three and placed each offering onto a plate with some bread. I carried out the boxes of cheese and salami and a few cartons of juice onto the table, and told them breakfast was served.

"I ate before I came," Jeremy said, as I forced him into a seat. I shot him a threatening look, and he laughed, "But I always have room for more," He dug into his food eagerly and I sat down between Jeremy and my father.

"So how long have you two been dating?" My dad asked, as he took a big bite of egg.

"How do you know we're dating?" I asked, eating some of my own eggs.

My dad just grinned, "I can tell," He winked at me, and I laughed at his good humor.

"Well, only a couple of days," Jeremy told him, before I could say anything.

I nodded, "We're going out today, if that's okay, daddy," I put in, peeking up to look at my dad's face. It was casual and relaxed and I made a mental note to thank him for being so cool about it.

"That's fine. I have work today anyway," He stood up as he gulped the last of his eggs and placed the plate into the sink.

"Well, have fun," I said, with a smile.

"I'll try," My dad laughed, before walking over to Jeremy, "I trust you to take care of my baby," He told him sternly.

"Of course, sir," Jeremy replied, and he turned round and winked at me.

My dad then left for work, and after we were finished with our food, and washing the dishes- which Jeremy insisted we do, we hurried out to my car because Jeremy said he had somewhere special to take me. I strapped on my seatbelt, and offered Jeremy a small smile. He grinned back at me, his eyes relaying a secret message to me.

As we drove past the Grill, I could see that Damon was in there with a girl with short dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Can you give me one second?" I asked Jeremy, and he nodded at me curiously, stopping the car. I wanted to see who the mystery woman was. I got out, swinging my purse, and made my way into the Grill, pretending to go sit down and wait for someone.

Suddenly Damon looked over the girls' shoulder and winked at me. I grinned back at him, shooting him a thumbs up. She quickly excused herself for the bathroom and I hurried towards Damon.

"Her name is Rose; she knew Katherine too," Damon informed me, pleased.

"Is she nice?" I asked, with a small smile.

Damon nodded, "Yes, mom," He said, sarcastically.

"Vampire?" I asked, under my breath but he heard and nodded.

I smiled at him, "Well, good luck. If you like her, don't mess this up, Salvatore," I joked, just as she started making her way out of the bathroom. I walked away from him, and he nodded at me. I could hear her ask who I was, in a British accent, and I grinned internally as I heard Damon say I was his friend.

I made my way back to the car, happy that Damon had followed my advice. Jeremy shot me a confused look as he started the engine up again and I fastened my seatbelt.

"What was that about?" His eyes crinkled up in that adorable way they always did when he was confused about something.

"I gave Damon some advice and I wanted to know if he followed it or not," I explained, after a moment.

Jeremy nodded, "And did he follow it?" He asked me, amused for some reason.

"I'm not sure yet. I hope so," I replied, and I turned the radio up so that 'It's my life' by Bon Jovi was blasting loud.

Jeremy and I sang along together, our voices blending like soprano and bass;

_"This aint a song for the broken hearted….No silent prayer for the faith departed,"_

**IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY*IOMWIWY***

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, as we passed the towns borders and drove into the next town.

"Somewhere special to me," Jeremy said, his smile meeting his eyes and he wouldn't say anything more about it. I'd have to wait and see where on earth we were going. The problem was; I wasn't the patient kind. I wasn't good at waiting and I hated slow things.

Suddenly, Jeremy pulled up in front of some weird yard off a side street. It had platforms and smooth surfaces, and some upturned tables and a few kids were on skateboards, zooming up the ramps and down them, looking happy to be alive. We were at a skate park.

I shot Jeremy a confused look, "What are we doing here?" I asked, as he parked the car and stepped around to open the door for me. I took his outstretched hand and got out, looking around the area with uncertainty. Jeremy walked to the back of the car, and I realized he'd placed an old black and orange skateboard there. He pulled it out.

"My dad used to take me here to skate and let out my energy. I haven't been here since he, well, passed away." Jeremy looked away and I squeezed his arm.

"I understand; I want to know you, everything about you," I informed him, as he started to lead me across the concrete area and onto the side of the skate park. He then got onto the skateboard, letting go of my arm. He kissed me on the cheek quickly before gaining speed and going over the bumps and platforms, doing all sorts of tricks.

I sat down on a bench and watched him with awe as he made his way over the ramps; he was good. I watched as the sun streaked across his hair, making parts of the chocolate brown color appear blonde, and his mouth parted into a smile filled with such happiness and childish naïveté I felt my heart warm in my chest and fill me with such a sense of easiness, I could not remember feeling that way since I'd become 12. He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair, and then when I felt like it'd been forever, he came towards me, the board in his hand.

"Do you want to try?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"I don't know… I can't ride," I admitted sheepishly. I bit my lip and hoped he wouldn't be too disappointed.

He laughed, "I know that. Elena's not into skateboarding either. Come on, I'll teach you," He murmured, offering me his hand.

I nodded and took it. He led me out to the side of the park, and helped me onto the board, holding my hand. He then placed his hands on my waist, stabilizing me as he started moving the board. I cried out at first, panicking that I might fall, but then I relaxed in his arms. "Move your hips like this," He gently twisted my waist from side to side, and I felt a tingly feeling go through my body. I felt like I was a 14 year old teenaged girl on her first date; not an 18 year old vampire-witch at a skate park.

He moved me along the lowest ramps and suddenly let go. I soared on the board, trying to keep my balance as I moved my hips from side to side. I skated slowly at first, but as I got more confident, I smiled and made myself go faster, pushing my legs down at the side to gain speed and momentum. Jeremy smiled, watching me from the bench; he had a proud, admiring smile on his face.

I skated over to him, almost tripping over. He caught me and knotted his hand through mine before we brought our lips together for a sweet kiss.

"Two," He whispered, when we'd pulled back. I stepped off the board and sat down next to him on the bench.

"What?" I asked, wiping my forehead which had some sweat on because of all the effort I'd done. Jeremy hugged the board to his side and grinned at me, his cheeks coloring a little.

"Nothing," He whispered, looking away from me.

I smiled, and turned his face my way, persistently. "Tell me," I pleaded, with a slightly mischievous smile.

"Well," He said, after much hesitation. "It's our kiss count for the day,"

I grinned at how sweet he was, and stroked his cheek gently. Jeremy looked up at me, "Do you want to get ice-cream? There's this van my dad and I always used to get from," He informed me.

I stood up, "Lead the way," I sang, and we walked back to my car to place the skateboard in the car boot, before walking in the direction Jeremy said the van was. I jumped onto his back, laughing gleefully as he swung me around before he hugged me close to his back and carried me in a piggy back.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked, jokily, as we neared the van. Children were lined up, money in their hands as they waited for their turns.

Jeremy looked back at me, grinning. "Nah, light as a feather," He replied easily, as he hoisted me up higher.

I smiled back at him as he stopped in front of the van. He walked over to the back of the line, and I made him put me down because some kids were staring at us in a weird way and besides, I didn't want his back to hurt him from all the weight. We waited hand in hand for our turn, and when we got our chance, I let Jeremy order for me.

He got me a vanilla ice-cream with chocolate sprinkles and one for himself, insisting on paying, then we walked hand in hand down the street. The sun had started to lower itself down so it was slightly darker than before, but that was okay because I felt safe with Jeremy. He led me through a backstreet until we were suddenly in a big green field with some flowers in it.

Jeremy walked to the center of it, and sat down. I sat beside him, finishing off the rest of my ice-cream before hugging my legs to my chest. Jeremy smiled, and put his arm around my shoulder, holding me close to him. None of us said anything for a while; we didn't need to. We just listened to the crickets singing for the beautiful day in the bushes beside us, comforted by their presence and our own together.

When sufficient silence had passed, Jeremy took my hand. "Do you want to dance?" He asked me, with a small smile.

"How? Where's the music?" I asked, looking around.

He pulled out of his pocket his iPod and yanked out of it the headphones, before flicking through the songs till the one he was looking for. He pressed play and turned it on high.

"Frank Sinatra?" I asked, as the familiar tunes of 'I Won't Dance' by Frank Sinatra blasted through the iPod.

_I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, don't ask me  
I won't dance, Madame, with you  
My heart won't let my feet do things that they should do _

I stood up giggling, and he bowed in front of me, before offering my hand. "May I, miss?" He asked, with an exaggerated southern accent.

_You know what?, you're lovely  
You know what?, you're so lovely  
And, oh, what you do to me _

"Why of course, sir," I laughed and let him sweep me off my feet and twirl me around to the beat of the cheerful song.

_I'm like an ocean wave that's bumped on the shore  
I feel so absolutely stumped on the floor _

_When you dance, you're charming and you're gentle_  
_'specially when you do the Continental  
But this feeling isn't purely mental  
For, heaven rest us, I am not asbestos_

Jeremy twirled me around and we swayed to the music, keeping to the fun beat. He led perfectly, causing me to wonder how he was such a great dancer. I felt like I was in one of those old movies, minus the black and white of course.

_And that's why  
I won't dance, why should I?  
I won't dance, how could I?  
I won't dance, merci beaucoup  
I know that music leads the way to romance,  
So if I hold you in arms I won't dance _

When the song came to an end, we stopped dancing, out of breath. "I'm hungry," Jeremy stated, switching his iPod off and slipping it into the pocket of his jeans.

"You're always hungry," I whispered, touching his cheek lightly and brushing my tongue over his lips. He pressed his lips to mine immediately and I deepened the kiss, arching my back. He knotted his hands through my hair; trailing the kisses down my neck and making me shiver with anticipation.

"Three," I whispered, pulling back and causing him to flush a little. It was adorable.

"Now do you want to go get something to eat?" His smile was cheeky as he looked back at me.

I nodded, "Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked, as we started to make our way out of the field and onto the road. We got into my car, and I drove this time, taking directions from Jeremy. I watched as we got onto a bigger road and Jeremy told me to park to the side of this diner called 'Costillo's Diner'; a cute, snazzy little diner with calm music blasting out.

Jeremy wrapped his arm around my waist, and we walked into the small diner. The server led us over to a cozy little booth by the side of the store. The café wasn't small but it wasn't giant either. Not a whole lot of people were here; just a couple of families enjoying a late lunch. The sun was going to set soon. The waitress came over; she was an old woman with graying hair and a kind smile. Her eyes lit up as she spotted Jeremy.

"My favorite little boy. How are you, Jeremy Gilbert?" She asked, brightly, pulling out a notebook for our order.

"I'm fine. This is my girlfriend, Bonnie," He gestured to me and the woman smiled at me. Her nametag read Gloria.

"Why she's a pretty little thing," Gloria cried, coming over to me and touching my cheek.

I smiled at her, "Thanks," I mumbled, feeling only a little embarrassed.

She turned back to Jeremy, "I haven't seen you… for an age," The light in her eyes dimmed, "I heard about Grayson and Miranda; I am sorry," She offered her condolences.

Jeremy bowed his head, "Its okay. Elena and I are living with our Aunt Jenna," He told her. I touched his hand lightly across the table, offering him a kind smile.

"Oh little Miss Ellie. How is she?" Gloria smiled brightly again.

Jeremy looked up and smiled back at her, "She's good. Mighty good. So what's the special of the day?" He asked her.

Gloria nodded, pulling out a pen. "Of course. The special is the fried chicken strips with barbeque sauce," She said.

"Okay, we'll have two," He nodded at me and I nodded back to him.

"Drinks?" Gloria asked, and Jeremy offered me a menu. I looked through the names of the drinks and settled on a strawberry milkshake. I told Gloria my order, and Jeremy ordered a refillable cola. Gloria nodded at us and hurried off to get our orders.

"This has been a great day, Jeremy," I told him, as I squeezed his hand across the table.

His warm brown eyes looked up and met mine, "It's not over yet. There's one more place I want to show you," He whispered.

I nodded, "Of course, but I've had so much fun today, so thank you," I whispered, gently.

Jeremy caressed my cheek, "Its okay. Thank you for coming with me," He got a wistful look in his eyes and I leaned across the table to gently kiss his forehead. He leaned in towards me and I brushed my hand across the side of his face before landing my arm on his shoulder.

I squeezed it gently, "You're absolutely welcome," I replied, just as Gloria came over with our drinks. I straightened up and took my milkshake, offering her a thankful smile. We finished with our drinks and the rest of our orders came, then just when we were done with our food and I thought I could eat no more, Gloria came out with a glorious apple crumble to celebrate the return of 'Dear Jeremy and His Beautiful Little Girlfriend', and I was forced to eat some of the delicious cake. We took the rest as a take-away and then when Jeremy was about to pay- ever the gentleman- Gloria insisted it was on the house, a special treat for Grayson, who was one of her best customers. Jeremy couldn't say a word after that, so we thanked Gloria dearly and left the small diner.

It was dark as we got into the car, the stars shining above. It was a beautiful night; not too cold or too hot, and the stars were gleaming like diamonds. Jeremy gently closed the door behind me and got into the driving seat. He started to drive in a direction I realized was back to Mystic Falls. We passed by the Grill, and I noticed Damon stumbling out of the restaurant with Rose on his arm, looking drunk. I honked the horn and Damon waved at me; I waved back, winking at him. Jeremy continued to drive till we were on the main road, leading to the town adjacent to Mystic Falls. I pulled out my bottle of blood, and took a few swigs so that I wouldn't feel thirsty later, and Jeremy watched me amazed- not grossed out. Then there was a big circular road, leading up onto a cliff, and Jeremy led the car slowly up it, being careful at the curves. I thought we couldn't get any higher, but then he parked the car on the side and took my arm.

"Let's go," He helped me up and I watched curiously as he started climbing up a path to the side of the cliff sort of thing, and dragging me up behind him. It was a steep climb, but once we were at the top of the cliff, there was this wide stone area that looked sturdy. Jeremy carried me up to the top and placed me on it, carefully, before climbing up himself.

He pulled his jacket off and placed it on the piece of stone behind us, before lying down and pulling me down with him. I was scared at first, but as I looked up at the full inky blue sky above us with silver sparkling stars, I relaxed. I sat up for a second, looking around as I noticed the car a little way down the cliff, and then the rest of the town a little farther down. I usually wasn't a very big fan of heights, but this was spectacular. I lay back down next to Jeremy and watched the stars.

"That's the big dipper," Jeremy sat up, pointing out a constellation.

"Are you into astronomy?" My eyes were wide with surprise; I was discovering his amazing new talents every day.

Jeremy chuckled, "Not really, my old girlfriend Jennifer was really into that sort of thing. She taught me how to find the North Star. She said its right next to the big dipper and that if I was ever lost to look for it. It shows where exactly North is," He informed me.

"She must have been very smart," I gazed at him as he lay back down next to me, watching me.

"She was, but she was also selfish and manipulative," He whispered.

"Sounds like Katherine then," I joked, and I watched his eyes lit up with humor.

"Don't joke about that," He pleaded, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ooh, look that looks like a bunny in the sky," I pointed up and traced with my finger the shape of a bunny.

"And there's a B," Jeremy pointed out, gesturing the other side. I smiled; it was indeed a B; not perfectly shaped but a B all the same.

"And that's a J," I gestured to a shape close by it, and Jeremy sighed.

"It's a beautiful night," I whispered, putting my hand back down.

Jeremy took my hand and we just both lay, staring up at the sky and occasionally at one another. "Not as beautiful as you," He had an admiring look on his face and I blushed, though I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see it.

"Oh stop it," I murmured and then we squeezed each others hands, just reveling in our aloneness.

"I'm worried about Klaus, Jeremy. Sure, he has Katherine now, but I don't think he's going to stop until he gets Elena," I told him, worriedly.

Jeremy sat up and looked at me. I sat up too, and we leaned in until we were close together; I could feel his warm breath on my face. It smelt sweet like the apple crumble we'd eaten.

"We'll deal with it together, later," Jeremy said, firmly, and he pulled me into his arms and hugged me close. I looked up at him, our faces close together and our lips met in the fourth kiss of the day.

"Four," We both breathed at the same time, before we laughed at our unison.

Jeremy then softly pressed his lips to mine again, "Five, because we have to round it up," He joked, and I touched his lips softly, pulling away a little but I was still in his arms. He was still holding me close, and his body temperature was warm and cozy. I wondered what I felt like and if I'd changed since I became a vampire witch. I hadn't noticed a change but maybe had; I was about to ask him when he spoke.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever dated," He whispered, brushing a strand of hair from in my face to the side of my hair before tucking it gently behind my ear.

"I'm the only woman you've ever dated," I teased, sticking my tongue out.

"Ha, ha, Bonnie," He replied, trying not to sound amused but I could still hear it as an undertone in his statement.

I smiled, "Seriously, how could I not have noticed how sweet you are before?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'm amazingly sweet," Jeremy joked, and I punched him lightly for his cockiness. We laughed as he hugged me close to him.

A comfortable silence dawned on us, before I spoke again, "Did you ever think you'd be in love with a vampire witch?" I asked him, watching his face closely.

His eyes lit up amusedly; they were shiny even in the dark, "Did _you _ever think you'd be in love with a vampire slayer?" He asked, in the same curious tone.

We both replied at the same time, "No," before we laughed again. Being happy and having fun was so easy with Jeremy; it was natural.

"Bonnie, how come hardly anyone gets to see this fun side of you? I didn't know it existed until I became close to you," He sounded amused but with a side of inquisitiveness to it.

I sighed, "I have trust issues. My mom always used to tell me so," I started, and Jeremy didn't speak so I continued, "Besides, it seems that lately, I'm only me when I'm with you,"

Jeremy's lips curved into a smile; he was pleased at what I'd said, no matter how lame it may be. "I feel the same way, Bon," He whispered.

Then he squeezed my hand again, and I smiled, trying to fight the tears because of how happy I felt. A few made their way down, and Jeremy kissed them off, gently.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me.

"Because I never thought I'd be someone's first choice," I told him, my voice shaky. "It's always been Elena,"

"Well, if it helps it'll never be Elena to me," He joked, causing me to punch him yet again, giggling a little at his lame joke.

Jeremy wiped the tears off gently, kissing down my face until he met my lips, "Six," He whispered against them. He knotted his hands into my hair and I kissed him back, stoked.

"Bonnie, you were never the second choice to anyone. You just didn't put yourself out there," Jeremy stated, "I'm glad that you let me through your wall,"

He hugged me close to his chest and I sighed, "I'm glad I did too. I love you Jeremy Gilbert," I whispered, breathing in his unique scent.

"I love you, Bonnie Bennett," Jeremy said, "I love you,"

I smiled, because I never thought that Jeremy Gilbert could be my knight in shining armor and my prince Charming, and I never thought that I'd be a Vampire Witch; it all sounds like something from some weird anime on the internet. Sometimes, the future is very unpredictable and things that are very unexpected happen- like Jeremy and I getting together for example. I looked over to Jeremy and we shared a secret smile; a smile that said 'I love you' 'I _understand _you' and 'I can't live without you' all mixed into one. I blushed feeling a rush of happiness at how special our relationship is and how sometimes the unexpected future was good. _Very good. _

_Friday night beneath the stars,  
in a field behind your yard,  
you and I are paintin' pictures in the sky.  
And sometimes we don't say a thing;  
just listen to the crickets sing.  
Everything I need is right here by my side.  
And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you.  
I'm only up when you're not down.  
Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground.  
It's like no matter what I do.  
Well you drive me crazy half the time;  
the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true.  
And I'm only me when I'm with you._

Just a small town boy and girl  
livin' in a crazy world.  
Tryin' to figure out what is and isn't true.  
And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets or my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do.  
And you know everything about me.  
You say that you can't live without me.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for everything… This is the end of I'm Only Me When I'm With You. I really hope you enjoyed it because I loved writing it and getting your feedback so thanks! **

**I do not own The Vampire Diaries, or the lyrics to Taylor Swift's 'I'm only Me when I'm With You' after which the story was based- if you haven't listened to it you should- or Frank Sinatra's 'I won't dance'- I just love it! **

**THANK YOU ALL ONCE AGAIN! Leave me one final REVIEW with your opinion on the ending. I hope it satisfied your Bonnie/Jeremy needs!**

**See you on my other stories!**

**Lily x ;)**


End file.
